


Зона невозврата

by Lere_Erkham



Series: Отправная точка [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Важно не только найти вторую половинку, но и понять, что не ошибся, пройдя свою зону невозврата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зона невозврата

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Продолжение истории Стефана и Аэ из "Отправная точка"  
> 2\. Автор просит не сбрасывать со счетов факт альтернативного мира.  
> 3\. В оформлении использован арт Сципиона

 

_"Точка возврата" в авиации - тот предел, когда самолет еще можно развернуть назад. Пройти "точку возврата" - значит потерять возможность вернуться туда, где был начат путь, поскольку горючего израсходовано столько, что при данном запасе топлива, с учетом влияния ветра, самолет не может либо возвратиться на аэродром вылета, либо на запасный аэродром._

_У путешественников и альпинистов тоже есть такое понятие - "точка возврата". Так называют место, откуда уставшие или передумавшие еще могут вернуться в базовый лагерь. У них хватит на это и сил, и провианта. После того, как эта условная точка пройдена, "отбиваться от стаи" опасно._

_В последнее время этим выражением характеризуют и многие другие процессы: технологические, экономические, психологические и общественные. Тут-то оно и приобрело негативный оттенок, став точкой НЕвозврата. Смысл - тот же. Точка, после прохождения которой возврата назад НЕТ (с)_

 

**"ЗОНА НЕВОЗВРАТА"**

 

— Слушай, Райли, ты ничего не путаешь? Это не совсем тот душ, о котором я мечтал, — брезгливо рассматривая покрывающую его с ног до головы липкую субстанцию, пробормотал Майк Джилиган. Стефан виновато втянул голову в плечи и перехватил опустевшею емкость в другую руку. — Мы эту ебаную жижу полдня собирали, а ты взял — и вот так просто все похерил!

 — Прости, Майки, я не специально. У этой кастрюли слишком широкое горлышко. И неровное, к тому же.

 — Да-да, не специально, как иначе, — закивал, отплевываясь, Джилиган. Липкая и вонючая, желтовато-оранжевая жижа медленно стекала по униформе, а, подсыхая, оставляла после себя разводы бурого цвета. — Понять не могу, что с тобой последнее время происходит? Ладно бы, когда твой красавчик был фиг знает где, так нет же — приехал… сколько? Два? Три дня назад? А, черт, точно, уже почти неделю как. Так чего теперь тебе не хватает, бро?

 — Может, мозгов? — фыркнул откуда-то сбоку Кленс Харлем, отшвыривая в сторону очередную тварь с опустошенными железами, и с сожалением окинул взглядом пару оставшихся.  — Ауч! А биться-то чего?

 Стефан, молча отвесил ему подзатыльник, пригрозил для верности кулаком и отвернулся, поудобнее перехватывая емкость с оставшимся секретом. Он и сам не знал, что с ним творилось.

 Неделю назад, когда с долгими и хлопотными вопросами перевода было покончено, и Аэ, наконец, занес в комнату Стефана свою последнюю сумку, тот, оглядев стоящие у стены коробки, только удивленно приподнял брови.

 — Ты кого-то ограбил? Что это за хлам и, главное, откуда?

 — Не смешно, — скривился Аэ, деловито вскрывая ножом ближайшую коробку. — Ты же не думал, что из личных вещей у меня только подушка? Или думал? — подозрительно прищурился Аэ, но, заметив виноватый взгляд, со вздохом закатил глаза. — Знаешь, Райли, я временами просто не знаю, что за бардак творится в твоей голове. Ты бы хоть иногда мусор оттуда вытряхивал.

 — Да откуда мне знать, сколько у тебя шмоток? Прошлый раз мне было не до копаний в твоем чемодане, — пытаясь скрыть смущение, возмутился Стэфан. Аэ только покачал головой и вновь склонился над коробкой. Стефан нахмурился. — Эй, ты же не ты же не обиделся, нет?

 — А толку? В тот момент, когда ты начнешь думать, а потом уже говорить, я стану нереально счастлив, — Аэ отвлекся от распаковки очередной коробки с вещами. — Но, боюсь, это будет нескоро. Очень нескоро. Почти уверен, что не доживу до этого счастливого момента.

 — Спасибо, я очень рад, что ты так в меня веришь, — скривился Стефан.

 — Обращайся, всегда рад помочь, — пробормотал Аэ и, вытащив грязно-коричневого цвета рубашку, удивленно на нее уставился: — Хм, а это что за хрень?..

 Стефан никогда не думал, что жить с кем-то окажется так сложно. Казалось бы, по всем признакам они были идеальной парой и должны понимать друг друга с полуслова, а на деле все оказалось не так радужно. Полный иронии и скептично оценивающий саму идею совместного проживания Аэ портил все планы Стефана, разрушая такую стройную на первый взгляд теорию предназначений.

 К тому же, Аэ все еще считал, что Стефан своим желанием в один момент создать большую и крепкую семью совершает ошибку, и это не могло не злить.

 — Я же говорю, что ты немного странный, — проигнорировав задумчивую паузу Стефана, Майк наставительно поднял вверх палец. От резкого движения липкая, дурно пахнущая капля сорвалась с кончика и отлетела прямо ему в лицо, застыв на щеке бурым, похожим на кровяной, сгустком. — Фу, бля, опять! — Майк брезгливо скривился и остервенело растер щеку рукавом. — Не пойму, зачем мы вообще таскаемся с этой дрянью? Кто вообще придумал ее выкачивать? Вдруг она даже так, вне твари, опасна?

 — Все вопросы к умникам там, наверху, — хохотнул не вмешивающийся ранее в разговор Энди Хендриксон, стараясь отойти подальше от все еще возмущенно размахивающего руками Джилигана. Особого желания отмываться пару часов в карантине, если эта гадость окажется хоть немного опасной для людей, не было ни у кого из них. — Они же считают, она годится для дальнейшего использования. Хотя, как по мне, то эту мерзость, — он брезгливо пнул носком тяжелого ботинка чешуйчатую лапу, —  надо обходить десятой дорогой, а не вылавливать по шесть часов кряду.

 Мерзость, она же тварь с длинным, гибким телом, напоминала с виду обычную змею, но ровно до того момента, когда ей надоедало передвигаться ползком, и она поднималась на четыре тонкие, но удивительно сильные лапы, с помощью которых могла передвигаться с приличной для такой неповоротливой твари скоростью. Со стороны было довольно забавно наблюдать, как двухметровая шипованная “колода” вдруг поднималась и резво бросалась в атаку. Правда, веселиться, рассматривая несуразное создание, удавалось недолго: приблизившись к противнику на расстояние метра, тварь распахивала челюсти и выпускала из своего нутра вторую пасть на длинной тонкой шее. Небольшая, с одну треть от основной головы, она скалилась острыми мелкими зубами с парой длинных передних клыков, с которых сочился ядовитый секрет. Тот самый, нацедить который отправили “Альф” в полном составе.

— Угу, полностью согласен, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Харлем, на пару с Энди пытаясь завалить очередную тварь. Учитывая, что их действия сопровождались вполне понятным шумом, а твари, не так давно выбравшиеся из разлома и устроившие себе гнездо в подвале, глухими не были, шансы выловить еще одну до того, как она выпустит лапы и станет отбиваться, были невелики. Да и временно обездвижить ее можно было только ухватив максимально близко к нижней челюсти “основной” головы, что было проблематично ввиду их быстрой реакции и подвижности. Впрочем, благодаря слаженной работе двух связок бойцов, из полудюжины существ похвастаться наличием яда в железах на данный момент могли только две “змеи”.

 — Майк, ты собираешься помогать или нет? — целясь твари в "основную" голову, поинтересовался Энди. Та извивалась, мешая прицелиться, и время от времени пыталась укусить его за руку. Джилиган отмахнулся, показав средний палец, и принялся оттирать от рук подсохший ядовитый секрет. Хэндриксон выматерился себе под нос и замахнулся по новой.

 — Не мешай, у него сеанс пиздостраданий. К вечеру будет чем похвастать, если выживет, конечно, — хохотнул Харлем, ловко уворачиваясь от клешни напарника и подхватывая оседающую от удара тварь у самого пола. — Хей, Стеф, тащи свою кастрюлю, только не упусти опять! У нас тут клиент образовался.

 Стефан только скривился: у него и без этих клоунов хватало забот. Один только Аэ чего стоил.

— Понятно, — задумчивый взгляд Аэ, устремленный куда-то в сторону шкафа, говорил о многом. В первую очередь, о том, что терпения у него безгранично много, но, как оказалось, все же недостаточно.

 — Аэ, послушай, — вздохнув, Стефан сел на край кровати и рассеянно почесал затылок, пытаясь придумать, что бы сказать. — Я…

 —  Лучше молчи, — не поворачиваясь, угрюмо пробормотал тот. — Я уже и сам все понял.

 — Чего?..

 — Это было ожидаемо. Увы, но я оказался прав.

 Стефан готов был головой о стену побиться, если бы не знал, что толку от подобной процедуры не будет никакого. Сейчас он с удовольствием променял бы месяц непрерывных вылетов в самые опасные точки на то, чтобы хоть кто-то объяснил ему, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации. За всю его далеко не монашескую жизнь такое случилось впервые, и как справиться с их не такой уж маленькой, но точно довольно деликатной проблемой Стэфан даже не представлял.

 Временами Стефану приходила в голову мысль, что Аэ, возможно, прав, и во всех его чувствах виновата именно их странная связь. Казалось, что нужно найти себе кого-то другого или просто перестать общаться с изначальным, но, стоило только Аэ на длительное время оказаться вне пределов досягаемости, как Стефан был готов на что угодно, лишь бы заглушить растущую внутри пустоту. Глухая тоска на второй день перерастала в беспокойство, а последующие за этим нервозность и раздражительность и вовсе сводили с ума. Стефан едва мог дождаться его возвращения. Такие перепады настроения настораживали, но Стефан списывал все на новый в своей жизни опыт и любовную лихорадку. Сам же Аэ называл это идиотизмом и клинической глупостью.

 Впрочем, споры с изначальным относительно природы их отношений были сущим пустяком. Секс — вот что было проблемой.

 В первую ночь, обняв вяло отбрыкивающегося изначального, он банально уснул, утомленный перетаскиванием его вещей в свою комнату. Утром хмурый Аэ только отмахнулся от извинений, пробормотав что-то про всю ночь сопящего ему в ухо медведя, и свалил на утреннее совещание.

 Роджерс, под опеку которого и перевели изначального, всегда выступал против присутствия на базе отдельной штатной единицы, отвечающей за подготовку трансформированных бойцов, однако после нескольких демонстраций изменил свое мнение, и теперь изначальный обязан был присутствовать на каждом совещании. На вполне резонный вопрос Стефана, зачем это нужно, Аэ только пожал плечами и предположил, что Роджерсу хочется максимально использовать имеющиеся в наличии человеческие ресурсы. Или просто, выражаясь словами того же Джилигана, “попонтоваться новой игрушкой”.

 Вторая ночь также прошла под эгидой здорового сна, потому что увлеченный новыми обязанностями инструктора Аэ вернулся почти под утро. Стэфан обнаружил это, когда Аэ, безуспешно стараясь не шуметь, пробрался в комнату и осторожно улегся рядом. Удивившись, что совершенно не среагировал на "постороннего", Стэфан притянул Аэ к себе под бок и вновь провалился в сон.

 — Аэ… — беспомощно выдохнул Стефан, припомнив еще пару обычных ночей. Рядом с Аэ он чувствовал себя комфортно, расслабленно и абсолютно умиротворенно. Увы, но это было совершенно не то, на что они оба рассчитывали. — Я…

 — Не начинай, Стефан, — дернул плечом Аэ. Нахохлившись, словно воробей, он сидел на краю кровати и кутался в одеяло, а Стефан не знал как к нему подступиться. Хотелось обнять, поцеловать, словом, сделать хоть что-то, чтоб исчезло это ощущение неловкости, повисшее в воздухе. — Говорю же, ожидаемо. Привязка сработала топорно, и ты на собственной шкуре это должен ощущать. Все дело в подсознании, — Аэ взмахнул руками. — Там сформировалась установка, что я тебе подхожу, а в реальности ты против навязанных тебе… нюансов общения. Короче, зря я приехал…

 — Блядь, да сколько можно! — рявкнул Стефан. Желания в очередной раз слушать набившие оскомину выводы не было. Ни к чему хорошему подобный разговор привести не мог. — Ничего я не против! Говорю же, все нормально!

 — Оно и заметно, — Аэ скептически покосился на него.  — Стеф, может, перестанешь над собой издеваться и найдешь себе кого-то…

 — Кого-нибудь это кого? — хмуро перебил его Стефан. Кончики пальцев зудели, но он старательно сдерживал трансформу, понимая, что сейчас вполне способен покалечить изначального.

 — Кого-нибудь другого, — пояснил Аэ. — Женщину, например. Ясно же, что у нас не ладится, — пожав плечами, спокойно добавил он. Стефан зло засопел, напомнив себе, что за рукоприкладство по голове не погладят.

 Несмотря на все время, проведенное вместе, скучающе-уверенный тон, которым Аэ рассуждал об их отношениях, все еще бесил Стефана. Нереально. До дрожи в пальцах и помрачения рассудка. Настолько, что Стефан приходил в себя только когда когти вспарывали ткань и впивались в кожу; тогда, когда слышал ставшее привычным “Сдурел, Райли?”, произнесенное с ответными, едва слышными рычащими нотками. Аэ хотелось схватить за грудки, вогнать когти в тело и впечатав в стену, выбить дыхание и заставить, наконец, заткнуться. Если бы все дело было в применении насилия — “У тебя всегда так — если не можешь стукнуть в ответ, значит дело действительно плохо, да, Райли?” — то жизнь Стефана была бы намного проще. Увы, но это все равно не решало проблем.

 И все же Аэ был неправ.

 Стефану хотелось его касаться. Целовать в приоткрытые губы, кривящиеся в насмешливой улыбке. Хотелось ощущать его рядом с собой, вжатым в себя. Сделать частью себя. Даже несмотря на злость и обиду, грызущие его изнутри, Стефан, глядя на нахохлившегося Аэ, в очередной раз поймал себя на этой мысли и едва заметно покачал головой: он не ошибся. Это не глупая “привязка”, он действительно влюблен.

 Но это все равно не объясняло того, что между ними происходило.

 Точнее того, чего не происходило.

 — Ты окончательно ебнулся? — прокрутив в голове весь разговор от начала и до конца, вкрадчиво уточнил Стефан, когда злость на его “идеального, подходящего по всем параметрам” придурка чуть улеглась и кровавые мушки перестали маячить перед глазами. — Нет, ты только честно скажи, а то я что-то недопонимаю. Откуда такие гениальные мысли? Или, может, ты где-то головой сильно ударился?

 — Стефан, я вполне серьезно, — Аэ упрямо поджал губы. — Зачем все это?

Он явно был готов к продолжению спора. Даже с такого ракурса Стефану было видно морщинки, перечеркнувшие его лоб. — Я тебе нравлюсь, это заметно не только мне — вся база, блядь, только об этом и судачит! — но ты не воспринимаешь меня как полноценный сексуальный объект и… Стефан, дай же мне закончить мысль!

 — Молчу я, молчу, — Стефан сделал глубокий вдох и мысленно сосчитал про себя до трех, прежде смог спокойно произнести: — Продолжай свой бред, пожалуйста.

 — Это не бред! — Аэ развернулся и отбросил в сторону одеяло. Стефан, машинально увернувшись, на пару мгновений завис, рассматривая хаотично возникающие на плечах и груди Аэ пятна серебристой чешуи. Уже не первый раз, кстати, он замечал подобные узоры на его теле, когда тот был взволнован или, что случалось за время их довольно непродолжительной совместной жизни намного чаще, взбешен. Правда, надолго эти пятна не задерживались, пропадая уже через несколько секунд, но Стефан каждый раз рассматривал их с каким-то болезненным любопытством. Не замечая, как довольно крупное переливающееся пятно проявилось и исчезло на левом предплечье, Аэ продолжал что-то орать, а потому Стефан перевел взгляд на его лицо и прислушался.

 — … я тебе вполне серьезно…

 — Опять ты за свое. Бл-бла-бла. Конец цитаты, — Стефан закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь слушать. Ничего нового Аэ все равно ему не скажет. — Заканчивай молоть чушь. Достало уже.

 — Райли, сколько можно тебе повторять? Я. Не. Шучу, — вскочил с места Аэ. — Неужели тебе нравится издеваться над собой?! Ты что, не понимаешь…

 — Нет, не понимаю, — сорвался Стефан и, резко поднявшись, застыл перед Аэ. — Я последнее время ни хрена не понимаю! Ты, блядь, достал уже этими своими попытками сосватать меня кому-то другому! Я тебя не устраиваю? Лично я?

 — Стефан, дело не в том, устраиваешь ты меня или нет, а…

 — А в чем тогда? Зачем все эти разговоры о каких-то бабах, если речь о тебе и обо мне? Ты вообще думаешь, что несешь? Какие, нахер, бабы?

 — Такие, Стефан, такие! Хочешь сказать, что сам не замечаешь, что я у тебя тут плюшевым мишкой подрабатываю, да? Неужели так сложно признаться себе, что ошибся, что принял желаемое за действительное? Экзотики захотелось, да, Стефан? Мужика трахнуть?

 — Хотел бы я  просто трахнуть мужика, то давно бы это сделал! Знаешь, как там говорят? Мальчик, девочка — какая в жопу разница! — ядовито прошипел Стефан, вкладывая в слова всю свою обиду. Аэ, уже готовый ответить что-то не менее колкое, поперхнулся воздухом.

 Взъерошенные, они так и застыли друг напротив друга, тяжело дыша. В голове у Стефана крутилась навязчивая мысль, что вот теперь он точно упустил свой шанс и что после таких слов Аэ точно имеет полное право вмазать ему по морде. Он даже сопротивляться не будет — заслужил. Знал же, что у Аэ такой пунктик насчет отношений, особенно, если речь шла о двух мужчинах, но все равно не сдержался. Что стоило придержать свое ценное мнение при себе и промолчать? Хорошо хоть умолчал о том, что в юности, еще будучи курсантом, умудрился переспать с парнем. По пьяни, да, но разве это оправдание? Приятного в тех воспоминаниях не было ничего — сплошная неловкость, болезненные ощущения и обоюдное молчаливое соглашение никогда не вспоминать об этом, — Стефан, скорее, хотел бы от них избавиться, но вот у Аэ точно нашлась бы парочка-другая колкостей, не говоря уже о вполне определенных выводах.

 — Знаешь, Райли, ты прав: разницы никакой. Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, — вдруг пугающе спокойно произнес Аэ. Побледневший, с плотно сжатыми кулаками, он явно собирался сказать еще что-то, но, бросив короткий взгляд на Стефана, молча выскочил из комнаты, со всей силы хлопнув дверью. Несколько секунд Стефан оторопело смотрел ему вслед, после чего бросился к двери.

 — Блядь, как же меня это достало!..  Аэ! Аэ, подожди!

  


То, что искать на базе изначального, который не хочет быть найденным, дело провальное, Стефан уяснил еще в прошлый раз. Джилиган, комнату которого Стефан перетряс в первую очередь, был немало удивлен поздним визитом, а когда узнал, в чем дело, то сперва влепил пребывающему в несколько заторможенном состоянии Стефану парочку профилактических затрещин и только потом подключился к поиску. Вдвоем они работали намного быстрее и увереннее, методично прочесывая каждый закоулок.

 — Знаешь, Райли, я начинаю думать, что ты клинический идиот, — оторопело пробормотал Энди, глядя, как Стефан, отпихнув его с дороги, деловито осматривает помещение. Комната Хендриксона, пусть и довольно большая, все же вряд ли заслуживала такого старательного обыска. Майк, ввалившись следом, сумбурно обрисовал обалдевшему Энди ситуацию и, махнув рукой, отправился за Стефаном дальше — друзей на базе, как выяснилось, Аэ завел предостаточно, чтобы иметь возможность прятаться хоть до конца света. Только Майки сходу назвал троих, как выразился хмурый Стефан, “подозреваемых”, а уж когда они добрались до лабсектора, то оказалось, что изначального на базе знает чуть ли не каждая шавка.

 — Мы тут можем кружить еще долго, и никто нам ничего не скажет, — Майк проводил задумчивым взглядом нервно оглядывающегося лаборанта, который довольно грубо посоветовал им валить подальше и не отвлекать персонал от работы. Майк едва успел ухватить зарычавшего Стефана за плечо, чтобы тот не натворил чего неподобающего с нечаянным советчиком. Раздраженные и злые, стоя у входа в санчасть, парни решали, что же делать дальше. Они умудрились заглянуть в каждый кабинет, в каждую лабораторию на этаже, но Аэ нигде не было.

 — У них тут, блядь, какой-то заколдованный круг, — не унимался Джилиган, — а красавчика нашего, такое впечатление, что твари сожрали. Кстати, у вас же типа связь, ты по ней не можешь определить, куда этот идиот запропастился? Сам же говорил, что эта херня должна работать?

 — Должна, но не работает. И вообще, Майки, подбирай выражения, мы говорим о моем парне, — покосившись на него, прорычал взъерошенный Стефан. — Вот куда он мог свалить?

 Майк, сообразивший, что некоторые вопросы повторять не стоит, послушно сменил тему.

 — Хрен его знает. Ты у капитана пробовал спрашивать? Может, Глен чего знает?

 — Пробовал.

 — И что он сказал?

 — Майки, не тормози, что он мог сказать? Послал меня нахер, мол, разбирайтесь сами, — устало прислонившись к стене, выдохнул Стефан. Глен был далеко не в восторге, когда узнал об очередной ссоре Стефана с Аэ, и особо подчеркнул, что вмешиваться не станет. “Я ему, Райли, лучше отдельную комнату найду в случае необходимости, но селить у себя не стану, — хмыкнул Глен, когда Стефан сунулся к нему с вопросами. — И вообще, пора бы тебе взяться за голову, только и слышу, что вы с Анхелем ругаетесь. Делать вам больше нечего? Взрослые ведь люди, а такой детский сад развели!”

 — Нет, он, в сущности, прав, — пожал плечами Майк и деловито уточнил: — Так куда теперь? Полигон? Тренажерка? Или все же сперва прочешем санчать? Где нас еще не посылали нахуй? Или поступим умнее и вынем шило из жопы? Красавчик успокоится, отойдет, тогда и поговорите.

 — А если он уедет? — тоскливо поинтересовался Стефан, сползая по стене и усаживаясь прямо на пол. Ощущение собственного бессилия раздражало. Майк со вздохом покосился на него и закатил глаза.

 — Куда он от нас денется, ты, дурень? Он же приписан к нам, значит, чтобы свалить куда-либо, нужно разрешение начальства. А Глен не для того изворачивался, чтобы вот так взять и отпустить единственного за пять лет вменяемого нулевого. Так что выдыхай, бро, и пошли спать.

 — Мне бы твой оптимизм, Джилиган, — вздохнул Стефан, поднимаясь на ноги.

 Больше всего он боялся, что по возвращении в комнату не найдет там вещей Аэ. Что тот, обидевшись, соберет все и свалит. Стефан убеждал себя, что ошибается, что сам себя накручивает, но пакостная мыслишка нет-нет, да приходила в голову. Глупый, безотчетный страх выбивал из колеи, Стефан вообще с трудом мог припомнить, чтоб он когда-то чего-то боялся до встречи с Аэ. Не считая тварей, конечно, но это был, скорее, инстинкт самосохранения, нежели просто страх.

 Как бы ни уговаривал себя Стефан, что все глупости и бред, но дверь в собственную комнату он открывал с опаской.

 — Ты не уехал, — глупо улыбаясь, пробормотал Стефан, увидев застывшего у шкафа с полотенцем в руках  Аэ. Судя по его виду, тот никуда и не думал никуда уезжать.  — Я тебя по всей базе искал…

 Аэ удивленно приподнял брови и только охнул, когда Стефан сгреб его в объятия, довольно чувствительно прижав к дверце шкафа.

 — Охренел? Полегче, Стефан! Ты мне все кости переломаешь!

 — Аэ, прости меня, я опять какую-то херню сболтнул, — и не подумав разжать руки, выдохнул Стефан. Аэ поерзал в объятиях, уткнулся носом Стефану в шею и чуть ворчливо пробурчал:

 — Ладно, проехали, только отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

 — Аэ…

 — Стефан, я очень устал, честное слово. Давай сделаем вид, что ты ничего не говорил, а я ничего не слышал, — чуть отстранившись, предложил Аэ и отвел взгляд. Но Стефан не купился на это деланное безразличие, он внимательно посмотрел на Аэ и чуть встряхнул за плечи.

 — А потом  — не сегодня, так завтра, — ты опять скажешь, что мне надо кого-то искать, да? Я не согласен.

 — Стефан, я…

 — Вот почему ты не можешь поверить, что мне никто другой не нужен?

 — Стеф, я… — Аэ осекся, глядя на Стефана. — Я… могу поверить, но, пожалуйста, дай мне время.

— Это начинает порядком надоедать, — пробурчал Энди, спрыгивая подоконника и стараясь не наступить на останки чего-то трудноидентифицируемого на вид, но воняющего просто отвратительно. — Уже четвертый за сегодня. Медом им тут, что ли, намазано?

 — Хороший вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Стефан, упаковывая в пластиковый мешок отдельные куски выловленного часом ранее монстра, помесь муравья с пауком. Целый и невредимый, спецам в лаборатории он был ни к чему, а вот железы на средней паре конечностей вызвали живейший интерес ученых, чему просто невероятно рад был Стефан, у которого осталось очень много приятных воспоминаний с момента последней встречи с подобной тварью. Не говоря уже о дополнительной работе по отлову образцов. — Попробуй в следующий раз спросить, а потом уже махать клешнями. Вдруг они тут на пикник собрались, а мы мешаем.

 — Угу, и принести им на закуску вкусненькой человечинки, да? — хмыкнул Хендриксон и, подцепив клешней свисающую из пакета лапу “паука”, добавил: — И пожать им их мужественные конечности.

 — Точняк, правильно мыслишь. Они же само… дружелюбие, мать их. Так и норовят с кем-нибудь завязать отношения.

 — Блин, Стеф, ты хоть парню своему такое не брякни, что они милые домашние зверьки, а то особо болтливые парни из “Беты” на той неделе уже тащили Анхелю “медведя”, — закатив глаза, пробормотал Энди. —  Между прочим, без предзаказа из лаборатории, а просто для того, чтоб он понял принцип его воздействия на трансформу. Прикинь, то, что эта зверюга со всей дури ебашит тебе по башке своей лапой, называется воз-дей-стви-е! Я хренею с этого, — воодушевленно размахивал пакетом Хэндриксон. Ему казалось неправильным так халатно относиться к собственной безопасности, не говоря уже о сложности проведения операции, но мнение оперативника учитывалось довольно редко. Приказы начальства не обсуждаются и точка.

 — Да? — удивленно посмотрел на него Стефан. Он не помнил, чтобы о чем-то подобном ему рассказывал Аэ, впрочем, тот вообще не особо охотно делился подробностями своей ежедневной деятельности. Говорил, что жалеет его — Стефана — нервы. — А зачем ему дохлый “медведь”?

 — Дохлый? Хрен там! Говорю же, живого — он типа тоже не опасный, — скривился Энди. — А теперь представь, какой кипиш поднял Роджерс, когда увидел, что посреди полигона беснуется тварь, вокруг нее скачут парни из “Беты”, помахивая автоматами, что твоими помпонами, а Анхель бродит на расстоянии полуметра с задумчивым видом и что-то записывает на планшете. Воздействие, мать его, изучает.

 — Пиздец, убью суку! — с чувством стукнул кулаком по стене Стефан, буквально на секунду представив, что могла сделать тварь с его Аэ, если бы эти идиоты хоть на мгновение замешкались. Да у “медведя” же силищи — мама не горюй, как припечатает сверху, так и не встанешь!

 — Хей, бро, полегче! Все же нормально.

 — Конечно, нормально, — кивнул Стефан. —  Переломаю ноги этим умникам и все будет просто отлично.

 — Сте-е-еф, остынь, — тряхнул его за плечо Энди. — У тебя просто крышу срывает, когда дело касается этого парня. Он не беззащитный ребенок, чтобы так за него переживать. К тому же, у него было оружие, а стреляет он вроде неплохо.

 — Да, конечно, — скептически покосился на него Стефан. То, что Аэ знал, с какой стороны вылетает пуля, еще не делало его спецом. И тот факт, что однажды Аэ вполне успешно спас его шкуру, тоже ничего не доказывал. Хотя, не исключено, что он банально придирается, стремясь уберечь важного для себя человека от всего опасного.

 —  А это ты зря, — покачал головой Энди. — Видел я как-то в тире, как он в десяточку весь магазин оприходовал, да и парни говорят… Ладно-ладно, не злись!

 — А я и не злюсь. Я само спокойствие.

 — Угу, я вижу. Только нам теперь нового “паука” ловить, — хмыкнул Энди. Стефан покосился на помятый пакет у себя в руках, который уже был совершенно непригоден к использованию вместе с содержимым. — Силы прибавилось, а ума что-то не особо. И вообще, Стеф, что с тобой происходит? Ты сам не свой в последнее время. У тебя… все нормально?

 — О, блядь… Прости, — Стефан отвел взгляд в сторону. — Нормально у меня все. Серьезно, Энди… И вот что с этим теперь делать? — он раздраженно тряханул пакетом. — Нового ловить?! Пиздец…

 — А ты как думал? Выбора у нас все равно нет. Тут вопрос, как ты будешь перед мужиками оправдываться, что из-за твоей ревности мы еще часок-другой будем скакать тут по коридорам.

 Стефан  виновато вздохнул, а Энди, покосившись на него, мстительно добавил:

 — И это если никто из них Анхелю не настучит, в чем причина задержки доставки бесценного груза. Он вроде как тоже хотел принять участие в изучении этой гадости.

 — Твою ж мать!

 — Да, друг мой, иметь вторую половину не всегда такое уж и счастье. Тем более, такую деятельную.

 — Энди, лучше молчи, — угрюмо посоветовал ему Стефан. Он буквально задницей чувствовал, в какую нотацию это все выльется. Не меньше часа. Если Аэ пронюхает, конечно.

 Уже вечером, с трудом отмывшись от липкой клейкой дряни, которой все же плюнул в него не желающий становиться объектом исследований муравье-паук, Стефан с некоторой опаской открывал дверь в собственную комнату. Ему казалось, что кто-то из группы все же донес Аэ, почему образец прибыл несколько позже запланированного срока, и кто конкретно в этом виноват. Нет, в Энди Стефан был уверен — напарник его не сдаст, а вот остальные… Не зря же Юджин так на него косился и ехидно уточнял, прихватил ли Стефан подарок “своей половинке”. Стефан тряхнул головой, уговаривая себя не начинать оправдываться раньше, чем в этом возникнет необходимость.

 Но в комнате было пусто. С облегчением выдохнув, он тут же устыдился своей реакции. Кого он испугался и с какой стати? Подумаешь, пришлось повторно собирать материал. С кем не бывает? Всякое случается, Аэ должен понимать. К тому же, смысл переживать за какого-то “муравья”, если его парень все еще не вернулся, где бы он ни был. И где, кстати, его носит? Потоптавшись на месте, Стефан потянулся к комму.

 — Майки, привет.

 — Что тебе нужно, Райли? — занятый чем-то, Джилиган принял вызов далеко не сразу, да и голос у него был соответствующе раздраженный.

 — Почему сразу нужно? Может, я просто по душам поболтать хотел, — удивился Стефан, понимая, что экспромт со звонком не удался.

 — Ну, во-первых, — он буквально воочию видел, как Джилиган с вредной ухмылкой загибает пальцы, — ты никогда не звонишь поболтать “по душам”. Во-вторых, видел сегодня Аэ, и настроение у него было не самое радужное. Я так думаю, что виноват в этом какой-то козел, причем этот таинственный “кто-то” явно не сам красавчик. Он-то с башкой дружит получше твоего. И в-третьих, ты никогда не звонишь  мне просто так. Я нигде не ошибся, бро?

 — Нет, не ошибся, — скрипнул зубами в трубку Стефан, мысленно соглашаясь почти со всеми пунктами. — Но я не козел. И настроение ему не портил, это все Роджерс.

 — Тебе виднее, кто ты там, я в зоологии не силен, — хохотнув, миролюбиво согласился Майк. — Так что у вас случилось на этот раз?

 — Ничего не случилось, — буркнул Стефан. Почему у них обязательно должно было что-то случиться? Неужели они не могут быть просто обычной парой? Впрочем, “обычная пара” это явно не про них, как бы Стефану не хотелось утверждать обратное. — Просто я вернулся с задания, а Аэ нигде нет, вот и подумал, что вы вместе.

 — Охренеть у тебя логика. С чего бы это?

 — Да вы в последнее время как братья-близнецы повсюду вместе таскаетесь, — сам не зная почему, Стефан начал заводиться еще больше. — Как ни позвоню, так он у тебя или ты просто где-то рядом трешься! Дел у тебя своих нет, что ли?

 — У-у-у, друг мой, — протянул Майк, игнорируя рычание в трубку. — Как все запущено. Тебя еще не отпустило? В смысле, не надоело еще ревновать красавчика ко мне?

 — Вот как перестанешь таскаться за ним, так сразу и надоест! Ч-черт… Ты же это специально, да? — глубоко вдохнув, устало спросил Стефан. Ярость пропала точно так же, как и появилась, оставив после себя ощущение опустошенности и бессилия.

 — Что специально? — невинно уточнил Майк, громко фыркнув в микрофон. Он, казалось, совершенно не боялся, что однажды все же нарвется на грубость. Стефан скрипнул зубами, напомнив себе, что Майк, прежде всего, его друг, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений продолжил:

 — Ты специально называешь его так?

 — Ты про Аэ?

 — Майк!

 — Ладно, ладно, ты не в настроении шутить, я понял. Да, специально.

 — А смысл? — замотал головой Стефан, словно Джилиган мог его видеть.

 — А что тут непонятного? Для тебя же старюсь, бро. Когда ты привыкнешь не реагировать на такие мелкие шпильки, то жизнь станет реально проще. Во всяком случае у Аэ — ты же достал его своей ревностью, необоснованной, к тому же.

 — Майки… я стараюсь. Честно.

 — Плохо стараешься, — успокоил его Майк. — Я на месте красавчика уже двинул бы тебе по роже. Заебал, понимаешь, до… — Майки явно собирался продолжить, но через динамик послышались голоса — видимо, вернулся сосед Джилигана по комнате. — Так, ладно, найди кого-то другого на роль мирового зла, а мне пора.

 — Спасибо за откровенность, — вздохнув, Стефан отключил связь.

 Стефан бросил комм на стол и, закинув руки за голову, вытянулся на кровати. Если мыслить под таким углом, ситуация и вправду выглядела совсем уж удручающе. Стефан считал, что обязан создать для Аэ максимально комфортные условия жизни, ведь тот пожертвовал для него всем. На деле же все выглядело совсем не так, как представлялось. Оказывается, своим рвением он только все портил. Не сказать, что это была свежая мысль, но Стефан с завидным упорством ее игнорировал.

 Едва Аэ перебрался на базу окончательно, Стефан стал дерганным, раздражительным, постоянно находясь в страхе сделать или сказать что-нибудь не то, не так. После нескольких попыток поухаживать за изначальным за столом или подарить букет, Стефан окончательно уяснил для себя, что, во-первых, Аэ абсолютно не приемлет даже намеков на остатки женской сущности, во-вторых, рука у него тяжелая, а в-третьих, командование базы крайне негативно относится к подобным выходкам. Даже если смеется вместе со всеми над выковыривающим лепестки из волос Стефаном.

 Но прекратить заботиться не получалось. Аэ вызывал желание беречь и защищать, а как это сделать так, чтобы не нарваться на часовую лекцию о недопустимости гендерных стереотипов или просто затрещину, Стефан так и не придумал, и все чаще приходил к мысли, что зря ебет себе мозг.

 Еще раз прокрутив в голове разговор с Майком, Стефан вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. В голове промелькнула и пропала позорно-трусливая мысль, что лучше бы им с Аэ и правда не встречаться.

Стефану не спалось. Поначалу казалось, что все дело в отсутствии Аэ — он привык засыпать, ощущая его рядом, но даже когда тот вернулся, уснуть Стефану не удалось. Взъерошенный, с влажными после душа волосами и пахнущий чем-то цитрусовым, Аэ улегся ему под бок, стараясь не шуметь, но не прошло и пяти минут, как он заерзал, безуспешно пытаясь найти позу поудобнее. Стефан вздохнул и, чуть помедлив, притянул Аэ к себе под бок.

 — Достал уже вертеться. Если ты и плюшевый мишка, то какой-то бракованный: и сам не спишь, и мне не даешь.

 — Извини, мне что-то не спится, в голове одни расчеты. Полдня пытался снять показания с датчика полярности, а этот идиот Грег решил, что... В общем, устал, а уснуть не могу. Может, стоит отдельную комнату попросить, чтобы тебе не мешать? Сам же видишь, что…

 — Аэ, — напрягся Стефан, понимая, что так просто все это не закончится, и спор на тему “любишь-не любишь” пошел на новый виток. — Я тебя очень прошу: не начинай по новой.

 — А я и не начинаю, но ты же сам понимаешь, что все это глупо? — повысив голос, Аэ дернулся из объятий. Стефан, у которого тоже накопилось довольно много претензий, едва успел его придержать. Да, у них немного не ладились отношения; да, регулярный совместный сон был не совсем тем, чего ему хотелось бы в одной кровати с любимым человеком; да, порой он начинал сомневаться в том, что между ними вообще была какая-либо “связь”. Но вот так взять и все похерить Стефан был не готов.

 У него были чувства и так просто отказываться от них он не соглашался.

 — Как же меня  все это достало... Вот, правда, сил нет повторять одно и то же, а ведь я старался, — пробормотал Стефан, изворачиваясь и подминая Аэ под себя. Тот попробовал было возмутиться, но Стефан, держал крепко, не давая подняться, одной рукой прижимая его запястья к изголовью. — Тихо! А теперь слушай меня. Я повторю еще раз — последний! — а ты постарайся все же понять. Я. Тебя. Лю…

 — Придурок, ты что творишь?! Отпусти! — заерзал, пытаясь сбросить его с себя Аэ. Он только выглядел обманчиво-хрупким, Стефану приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы удержать его.

 — Ясно, слушать ты не хочешь, — резюмировал Стефан, сильнее вжимая извивающегося Аэ в матрас. — Тогда буду показывать свою точку зрения на более доступных примерах.

 И, не дожидаясь возражений, впился в губы Аэ поцелуем. Тот недовольно замычал, дернувшись, и довольно чувствительно прикусил ему губу. Стефан зашипел, облизав ранку, и чуть отстранился. Аэ завозился под ним, отталкивая, но Стефан обхватил его лицо ладонями удерживая и еще раз поцеловал, жарко, бесстыдно, пытаясь передать хоть часть своих чувств. Некоторое время поцелуй напоминал скорее борьбу — они сталкивались языками, пытаясь урвать сомнительное первенство, но в какой-то момент Стефан прижался сильнее и довольно ощутимо огладил его бока ладонями. Аэ застонал ему в рот, выгибаясь, и вцепился в плечи, притягивая ближе. Сдался или все же согласился — Стефан так и не понял.

 — Знаешь, кажется, ты прав: так информация усваивается намного лучше, — отдышавшись, пробормотал Аэ и опять потянулся за поцелуем. Стефан одобрительно хмыкнул и с удовольствием впился в подставленные губы.

 Теперь уже нежность граничила с грубостью. Стефану было мало просто поцелуя, он старался заявить свои права, оставить метки, словно это могло убедить Аэ в искренности его чувств.

 — И нахрена тебе столько тряпок? — сбивчиво пробормотал Стефан, пытаясь стянуть с Аэ футболку, которую тот упорно натягивал каждый вечер, но в конце концов просто с мстительным удовольствием разорвал ее по шву.  Аэ только вздрогнул, когда Стефан прошелся языком по груди, и промычал ему в ответ что-то неразборчивое, в свою очередь бестолково шаря по телу руками. Осторожные, едва ощутимые поначалу прикосновения Аэ постепенно стали чуть смелее, но не более того. Стефан не смог сдержать стона, когда Аэ несмело потерся бедром о его пах и довольно чувствительно прихватил зубами плечо и замер в его объятиях, словно в западне. Стефан чуть отстранился и окинул Аэ обеспокоенным взглядом. Закрыв глаза, тот чуть вздрагивал, тяжело и шумно дышал, однако Стефан так и не разглядел во всем этом и намека на желание продолжить.

 — Что-то не так?

 — Н-нет, все нормально, продолжай, — неуверенно выдохнул Аэ.

 — Аэ? — осторожно позвал Стефан.

 Аэ вздрогнул, но глаза так и не открыл. Собственное возбуждение понемногу спадало, кровь уже не стучала в висках с бешеной силой, и Стефан, сумев сдержать разочарованный стон, осторожно прикоснулся губами к виску Аэ.

 — Все хорошо?

 Тот кивнул, и спустя пару секунд добавил:

 — Все нормально.

 — Я слишком спешу, да? — криво улыбнулся Стефан, встречаясь с ним взглядом. В слабом свете стационарной панели комма лицо Аэ казалось неестественно бледным. Похоже, Стефан действительно напугал его своим напором.

 — Знаешь, что? Думаю, нам не стоит спешить, — решительно произнес он. — Я слишком устал. Вдруг усну в процессе?

Он хмыкнул, растянув уголки губ в подобии улыбки, когда явно обескураженный Аэ замер с приоткрытым ртом. Стефан еще раз мысленно повторил свои же слова и едва заметно поморщился — бред чистой воды, но Аэ, как ни странно, заметно расслабился и слабо улыбнулся.

 — Тогда готов предложить свои услуги в качестве… плюшевого мишки под боком. Если ты не против, конечно.

 Стефан задумчиво покусал губу. В очередной раз у них ничего не получилось, хотя на миг показалось, что Аэ готов. Но, похоже, он снова поспешил с выводами и едва не испортил едва восстановленный хрупкий мир. Сама мысль об этом вызвала мучительно ноющую боль в груди. Их первый раз хотелось сделать особенным, таким, чтобы потом даже мнительному Аэ не о чем было сожалеть. Ведь с ним как по минному полю — никогда не знаешь, какая реакция последует за самой невинной шуткой!

 Но Аэ, кажется, и сам был расстроен сложившейся ситуацией.

 — Даже не представляю, кто бы отказался от такого предложения, — фыркнул Стефан и, перекатившись на бок, сгреб Аэ в охапку и уткнулся носом ему в затылок.

Если бы когда-нибудь его попросили подсчитать, скольких тварей он поймал за время службы в “Альфах”, то точно ответить Стефан бы не смог. Даже по самым скромным прикидкам выходило, что много. Крупные и не очень, безобидные и такие, укус которых стоил жизни, твари были его работой. Порой не самой приятной, но нужной обществу, и Стефан старался делать ее хорошо.

 — Слушай, бро, вот скажи мне, тебе никогда не хотелось что-то поменять? — заданный Майком в разгар боя вопрос едва не стоил Стефану хвоста. Отливающий черненым серебром в неровном свете ламп, он пришелся по душе мелкой, в холке около полуметра высотой твари, которая раз за разом нападала, стараясь его откусить. Отбегала на метр-два, смешно вздрагивала телом и вновь бросалась в атаку.

 — А у тебя есть какие-то конкретные пункты? Твою ж мать!.. А ну, убрала зубы! Зубы, кому говорю, тварь лохматая…

 Просто пристрелить надоедливое существо было нельзя, а потому Стефан, шипя и матерясь, уворачивался от когтей и зубов, попутно пытаясь вколоть ему снотворное.  Двадцатикубовый шприц, заполненный зеленоватой жидкостью, все время норовил выскользнуть из рук. Существо — помесь собаки и паука, покрытое шерстью с ладонь в длину, нужно было усыпить и доставить в лабораторный сектор, где с недавних пор активно занимались вопросами изучения адаптивности и приручения условно-дружелюбных особей. Стефан догадывался, чья это была гениальная идея — сующий свой нос во все, что можно и нельзя, Аэ старательно искал себе развлечение. И что неудивительно, находил, да так, что весело становилось абсолютно всем. Заставить бы хоть раз этого паразита самому поймать вертлявую тварь, чтобы думал, прежде чем генерировать гениальные идеи!

 — Ну-у-у… Даже не знаю, — лениво протянул Джилиган, но Стефан не обманывался. В голосе Майка слышалась та самая нотка безумной идеи, что довольно часто стоила ему сотни-другой нервных клеток. Именно таким тоном Джилиган предлагал “поймать ради прикола парочку зубастиков и устроить бои” или подзуживал спокойного и уравновешенного Юджина на сомнительные приключения на полигоне. Ничем хорошим, кстати, это еще ни разу не заканчивалось.

 — Майки, выкладывай, что случилось, — вздохнул Стефан, когда понял, что Майк замолчал потому, что в этот самый момент прикидывал, стоит делиться переживаниями или нет. — Ты же не просто так меня спросил, правда?

 Майк выдержал долгую паузу. Стефан, вслушиваясь в слабое потрескивание в наушнике, решил, что произошел сбой связи, или Майк, передумав откровенничать, оборвал соединение. Однако, спустя несколько минут из наушника раздалось уныло-жалобное:

 — Да хрен его знает, что не так. Просто… Не знаю, мутно все как-то. Зачем они к нам прутся, а, Стеф? Вот скажи мне, какого хрена лезть туда, где тебя точно поджарят? Или они реально не соображают, или это какие-то суицидальные замашки.

 — Однако… Что это с тобой, Майки? Решил выступить в защиту всего живого? — хохотнул Стефан, вспомнив, как в прошлом году один такой любитель “созданий Творца” обивал пороги их базы. Мужик и слушать не желал, что пришельцы далеко не дружелюбны и населяющих планету людей воспринимают по большей части исключительно как пищу. Он требовал  прекратить “геноцид” и создать резервацию редких видов. Все, включая Джилигана и самого Стефана, дружно посмеялись над его предложениями и, дабы закрепить эффект, выпустили отловленного часом ранее “медведя”, предложив начать обустраивать заповедник без промедления. Тварь, как и его защитник, оказалась не готова к подобным новациям и попыталась закусить спасителем. Больше подобные личности базу не посещали. Во всяком случае, именно эту.

 — Ой, нет, я не настолько ебнулся, — отмахнулся Майк. — Я о другом. Вот ты, Стеф, разве не задумывался, что с приездом Аэ все изменилось?

 — Ну, да, — осторожно подтвердил Стефан, все еще не понимая, куда клонит Майк. Говорить о них с Аэ не хотелось, эта тема, скорее, заставляла нервничать и сомневаться в своих поступках. Может быть, он и хотел бы поделиться с кем-то переживаниями, но не здесь и сейчас. — Вроде как.

 — Во-о-от. И я заметил. С его приездом мы все как-то поменялись. Парням работается намного спокойнее, когда они знают, случись что — их обязательно соберут, да еще и без последствий, кэп лишний раз не нервничает, ведь теперь не надо ждать черти-кого, если вдруг эти идиоты все же доиграются. А про Роджерса я вообще молчу…  Да что там, ты себя вспомни: вечно угрюмый и недружелюбный козел,  подойти страшно.

 — Хэй, я бы попросил! Сколько можно обзывать меня козлом? — возмущенно возмутился Стефан, но Майки только отмахнулся, не обратив на это ни малейшего внимания.

 — Ой, да ладно! Вспомни, насколько тяжело было вытянуть из тебя хоть пару фраз не о работе? Вспомнил? То-то же. А теперь, пускай ты и остался неуравновешенным психом, с тобой все же можно иметь дело, не боясь подцепить бешенство. Красавчик на тебя положительно влияет. Меняешься в лучшую сторону, бро.

 — Конечно, очень здорово, что ты это заметил, но мне все еще не понятно при чем тут приезд Аэ, — угрюмо пробормотал все еще обиженный за "козла" Стефан.

 Да, у него были проблемы с общением, и нет, они его не тяготили. Импульсивный, временами несдержанный, он предпочитал общаться с теми, кто не обижался на вылетавшее порой обидное слово или просто спокойно принимал его таким, какой он есть. Каждый на базе знал, что у Райли рука тяжелая, и приклеенная как-то ради прикола на шкафчик Стефана тем же Майком табличка “Не лезь — убьет!” наиболее полно характеризовала его характер, а потому круг его общения сводился к дюжине “Альф” да парочке ребят из лабкорпуса.

 Но с приездом Аэ жить как раньше не получалось. Общительный и открытый всему новому изначальный игнорировал многолетнюю иерархию, умудрившись не только  перезнакомиться практически с каждым на базе, но и завести немало друзей. Стефан только молча скрипел зубами, глядя, как его парень носится по базе в компании каких-то проходимцев из сектора исследований. Он мало верил, что глядевшие на Аэ восторженным взглядом лаборанты на самом деле понимали, о чем тот говорил.

 Да, что такое “ревность”, он тоже понял только с приездом Аэ.

 — А при том. Он настолько от нас — тебя, меня, да любого на нашей базе возьми! — отличается, что просто пиздец.

 — Пиздец, — согласился Стефан, заметив, что с таким трудом усыпленная им “собака” как-то подозрительно дергает лапами, и решил, что пора закругляться. А душещипательные беседы можно провести и на базе. Тем более, что ни хрена из туманных размышлений Джилигана он так и не понял.

 Он закинул большой черный пакет с упакованной туда “собакой” на плечо и, оглядевшись по сторонам, направился к выходу.

 — Пиздец, как ты ударился, бро, — пробурчал Стефан. — Извини, Майки, я что-то не особо догоняю, при чем тут перемены и какое отношение к ним имеет Аэ.

 — Перемены, друг мой, они как цунами: нет-нет, да налетит, и все — тушите свет. И мне кажется, нас тоже скоро накроет. Или меня, — высокопарно заявил Майк и, помолчав, добавил: — Короче, я вот что подумал. Что если это все просто послать? Ну, тварей, прущих хер знает откуда, нервотрепки, вылеты с интервалом в два часа... Взять и свалить куда подальше, найти себе кого-нибудь и зажить нормальной человеческой жизнью. Короче, раньше мне казалось, что мир, блядь, прекрасен и охуителен, а вот сейчас смотрю на вас с красавчиком и  завидую. Я ведь с пеленок мечтал попасть в спецвойска, мне вся эта романтика комом поперек горла стояла и нахрен не нужна была, а сейчас нереально завидую. Даже когда вы сретесь. И знаешь, мне кажется, стоит рискнуть, м? Раньше я даже думать бы побоялся, а сейчас... Да и Аэ говорит, что я…

 — Ебнулся, — от неожиданности Стефан резко затормозил и, споткнувшись, выронил из рук пакет с усыпленной тварью. С глухим стуком тот ударился о бетон, удерживающая края скоба слетела, и содержимое выпало наружу. Нелепо вывалив язык, она растянулась прямо на заваленном мелким мусором полу.

 — Твою ж мать! Теперь эту дрянь еще и отряхивать придется! — горестно застонал Стефан, предвкушая, как будет оправдываться перед заведующим лабораторией за испачканный в бетонной пыли образец. — Короче, Майки, попридержи эту гениальную идею до того момента, как мы вернемся, ладно? А потом еще раз мне расскажешь, кто, что и когда кому говорил, а также что из этого следует. Лады?

 — Эх, и ты меня не понимаешь, — вздохнул в наушник Джилиган и отключился.

 Стефан выругался вполголоса и запихнул обездвиженную тварь обратно в пакет. Обдумать сказанное Майком он решил чуть позже, когда обстановка вокруг будет более располагающей к размышлению, нежели грязный подвал и хрипло дышащая через три носовых отверстия тварь в качестве компаньона.

— Стефан? О чем задумался?

 — Да так, — отмахнулся Стефан. — Ни о чем особенном. Майки наговорил всякой херни, никак из головы не идет. А ты чего не спишь?

 — Не знаю, не спится что-то. Знаешь, Стефан, — чуть помолчав, продолжил Аэ, — я все думаю о том, что это так странно. Ну, все это. Мы живем с тобой в одной комнате, спим в одной кровати и вроде как считаемся парой…

 — Что значит “вроде как”? — Стефан нахмурился. — Мы и есть пара.

 — Не злись, пожалуйста, я не собираюсь читать тебе лекцию, — торопливо произнес Аэ и, прижавшись к нему, быстро чмокнул куда-то в скулу. — Я просто хотел сказать, что это лично для меня ново. Это… это так странно и необычно, что я временами не знаю, как себя вести. И мне очень жаль, что я... ну, обижаю тебя. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего и…

 — Еще пара слов в таком ключе, и я обижусь еще больше, — сделав пару глубоких вдохов, медленно произнес Стефан. — Пожалуйста, Аэ, не начинай, не думаю, что…

 — … и потому хотел бы попробовать еще раз, — не обращая на него внимания, закончил Аэ и, чуть поерзав, придвинулся ближе, забрасывая ногу ему на бедро.

 — Попробовать что? — после паузы осторожно поинтересовался Стефан. Вместо ответа Аэ пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и довольно решительно притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  

 Поцелуй вышел долгим, неспешным и каким-то даже вкусным. Стефан поначалу осторожничал, но Аэ так самозабвенно отвечал, что сдерживаться с каждой минутой Стефану становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Видимо, ежедневная практика не прошла даром — целовался Аэ отменно. И дело было не только в том, что таким способом  удавалось остановить его нескончаемую болтовню, но и в том, что Стефану нравилось целовать Аэ.

 В сущности, после того количества неудачных попыток перевести их отношения на новый уровень, Стефана устроили бы и просто поцелуи перед сном, инициатором которых Аэ уж точно не был. Чаще всего, едва Стефан касался его губ легким поцелуем, Аэ замирал, словно изваяние, и расслаблялся в его объятиях только спустя какое-то время. Это обижало, бесило и заставляло Стефана придумывать все новые и новые способы убедить Аэ в искренности своих чувств.

 Раньше Стефан считал, что в том, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие нет ничего сложного, то сейчас он отчетливо понимал, насколько глупыми были его прежние суждения, ведь лежать и ничего не делать можно только в том случае, если ласкающий тебя не вызывает никаких эмоций.

 Каждое, даже самое мимолетное движение заставляло Стефана вздрагивать, ощущая разливающееся по телу удовольствие. Робкие и осторожные поначалу касания становились все чувствительнее, словно Аэ решил проверить, хватит ли у Стефана выдержки не наброситься на него, а когда, осмелев, он опустил руку ему на живот, Стефан замер, кажется, забыв сделать вдох.

 — Дыши, Стеф, — нервно усмехнувшись, прошептал Аэ и, после непродолжительной войны с завязками на штанах Стефана, скользнул под них ладонью и осторожно погладил его член. Стефан, не сдерживаясь, застонал, толкнувшись в руку.

 Аэ замер, но ладонь не убрал. Несколько мгновений он пристально рассматривал отчетливый бугор на ширинке, словно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать, а затем, кивнув сам себе, уверенно сжал член подрагивающими пальцами.

 Сдержать трансформу не получилось. Стефан выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку, и, чуть отстранившись, парой быстрых движений распорол когтями разделяющую их ткань и с едва слышным стоном прижался к обнаженному телу. Аэ вздрогнул от неожиданности, прошипел что-то нелестное в адрес придурков, которые не в состоянии сдержать трансформу, и вновь сомкнул пальцы на его члене, мстительно царапнув головку ногтями.

 — Издеваешься? — прохрипел Стефан, толкаясь бедрами в ласкающую его ладонь. Неторопливость движений сводила с ума, и он едва сдерживал желание подмять Аэ под себя и долго и сладко втрахивать его в матрас.

 Раздавшееся в ответ насмешливое фырканье только раззадорило, и Стефан, рывком перевернувшись, все же подмял Аэ под себя и впился в смеющиеся губы поцелуем. Смешок перерос в протяжный стон, Аэ заерзал под ним, позволяя Стефану удобнее устроиться между послушно раздвинутых ног, и от этой податливости и молчаливого согласия у Стефана снесло крышу, он буквально ощущал, как возбуждение уничтожает остатки самоконтроля и как рвется наружу плохо сдерживаемая трансформа.

 Желание взять все предлагаемое полностью и без остатка, сполна компенсируя долгое ожидание, становилось все нестерпимее, Стефан, казалось, балансировал на грани, но мысль о том, как долго и осторожно они подходили к этому моменту, держала, не позволяя полностью забыться.

 “Блядь, и куда я его засунул?” — выматерился про себя Стефан, стараясь на ощупь отыскать в тумбочке специально припрятанный тюбик со смазкой — меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы у Аэ остались впечатления вроде тех, какие довелось испытать ему. Стефан точно помнил, что клал смазку в ящик, рассчитывая, что в нужный момент он окажется под рукой, однако отыскать ее получилось далеко не сразу.

 — Когти убери, — рвано выдохнул Аэ, когда Стефан прошелся скользкими от смазки пальцами по его промежности и протолкнул один внутрь.  — Сте… Стефан!

 — М-м-м? Больно? Мне остановиться? — Стефан тут же замер и приподнялся на локте. Его потряхивало от возбуждения, но, несмотря на это, он готов был остановиться. Аэ только плотнее зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох и, закусив губу, помотал головой, обхватывая его ногами за бедра.

 От первых толчков Аэ болезненно зашипел и с силой вцепился в плечи Стефана. Тот послушно  замер, всматриваясь ему в лицо, и  отстранено отметил, что хватка оказалось внезапно очень болезненной, словно вместо пальцев у Аэ были острые когти. Раскрасневшийся, с закушенной до крови губой, Аэ выглядел так, что Стефану стоило огромных усилий дождаться, пока он шевельнется, подаваясь навстречу и впуская его глубже. А едва слышное “Блядь, да шевелись же ты!” окончательно сорвало тормоза.

 Стефану казалось, что он в одночасье сошел с ума. Он гладил, сжимал, целовал каждый участок желанного тела, оставляя метки и срывая стоны: Аэ послушно подавался навстречу, жарко дыша ему в шею, и умолял-просил-приказывал не останавливаться. От каждого толчка по телу словно пробегали электрические разряды, волнами удовольствия расходясь от макушки до кончиков пальцев, с каждой секундой усиливаясь, скручивая мышцы в сладкой судороге, пока, наконец, Стефан не распался на сотни кусочков оглушительным фейерверком оргазма.

 — Знаешь, если потом ты будешь вот так... извиняться, я согласен обижаться чаще, — пробормотал Стефан и, устроившись на подушке, притянул Аэ к себе под бок. Тот завозился, зашипев и ухватившись за поясницу, но все же закинул ногу ему на бедро, располагаясь максимально комфортно.

 — Надо же, какой ты обидчивый, — хмыкнул Аэ, больно ущипнув Стефана за бок. — Даже не знаю, что и думать.

 — Ай, полегче! — Стефан с шумом втянул носом воздух. — А что тут думать? Это, знаешь ли, вредно. Особенно тебе.

 — Да что ты говоришь, — нехорошо прищурился Аэ. — А что еще мне вредно делать, м? Сразу весь список, пожалуйста, а то вдруг я опять что-нибудь запрещенное захочу совершить.

 По мнению Стефана локоть, упирающийся в живот, не особо настраивал на размышления о каких-либо списках, но Аэ и не подумал сдвинуться с места, насторожено всматриваясь ему в лицо и ожидая ответа.

 Временами Стефану еще казалось, что из характера Аэ исчезли не все женские черты, особенно умение сделать проблему из ничего. Правда, сообщать это самому Аэ рискнул бы только самоубийца.

 — Нет у меня такого списка. А если бы и был, то я бы точно спятил. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно я за тебя переживаю.

 Аэ нахмурился и, вздохнув, едва слышно пробурчал:

 — Ладно, будем считать, что меня устроил такой ответ, но в следующий раз, Райли, будь добр все же думать, прежде чем говорить. Меня не особо радует, что ты держишь меня за несмышленого младенца.

 Аэ снова прилег головой ему на грудь, Стефан обнял его и облегченно выдохнул, радуясь, что ссора миновала. Не хотелось портить такой момент глупыми разборками, тем более, что приятная посторгазменная нега действовала на него умиротворяюще.

 — Ради тебя я буду очень стараться.  Но, согласись, если каждый раз так мириться, то и ссориться станет намного приятнее.

 — Ты неисправим, — уже намного веселее отозвался в ответ Аэ. — Но способ действительно оказался довольно приятным. Даже очень.

 — Вот и я о чем тебе…  — с довольной ухмылкой начал Стефан и замер, зацепившись за смутившее слово. — Стоп. Что значит “оказался”?

 — То и значит, отстань, — проворчал ему куда-то в подмышку Аэ. У Стефана сбилось дыхание от внезапно промелькнувшей догадки.

 — Аэ…

 — Сте-е-ефан, — угрожающе зашипел Аэ, — что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

 — Ну, например, правду, — осторожно произнес Стефан, так и не сумев сдержать улыбки.

 Он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что не ошибся в толковании так неосторожно вырвавшейся фразы.

 — Это какую правду? Что это мой первый опыт? Ты это хотел услышать?  Да, это так! — с вызовом отчеканил Аэ и рывком поднялся с кровати. Стефан едва успел его ухватить за руку.

 — Тихо-тихо, чего так орать? Все нормально, — успокаивающе чмокнув вырывающегося Аэ в шею, пробормотал Стефан, мучительно пытаясь придумать, что бы такого сказать, чтобы и не обидеть, и выразить свое удивление одновременно. Почему-то, раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что Аэ мог быть девственником. Неудачный опыт или определенные предрассудки относительно секса с мужчинами отчего-то казались более реальными причинами их интимных проблем, но разочарования из-за собственной ошибки он не чувствовал.

 — Я не ору, — уже тише огрызнулся Аэ, подставляя шею под ласки. Он все еще был напряжен, словно ожидал издевок, но Стефан, из последних сил сдерживающий довольную улыбку, старался говорить максимально спокойно.

 — Орешь.

 — Нет.

 — Да.

 — Стефан! Блядь… я тебя когда-нибудь прибью.

 — Обязательно, — согласился Стефан, любуясь оставленным на шее Аэ засосом. Будь его воля, он оставил бы сотню таких меток, чтобы каждый видел, кому принадлежит этот изначальный.

 — Ауч! Сдурел? Это еще зачем? — зашипел, отодвигаясь, Аэ. Стефан удовлетворенно полюбовался на еще одно пятнышко и, не задумываясь, пробормотал:

 — Чтобы не лезли… всякие.

 — Что?! Ты ненормальный, ты в курсе? — вздохнул Аэ. — Это кто же, по-твоему, должен ко мне лезть? Да меня и так половина народа на базе обходит десятой дорогой, опасаясь, между прочим, рукоприкладства с твоей стороны!

 — И правильно делают, — Стефан в который раз припомнил пару особо заинтересованных взглядов, которыми провожали Аэ не только девушки: все же внешность у Аэ довольно приметная, и даже перемены, произошедшие с ним за последние месяцы, никак не смогли этого изменить. К тому же, рассказывая про отсутствие знакомых, тот бессовестно лгал — облазив в памятный вечер напару с Майком всю базу, Стефан точно узнал кто и насколько сильно желал бы поменяться  с ним местами.

 — Оставил бы ты свои собственнические замашки, Райли, а то я тут с ума сойду от скуки, — закатывая глаза, вздохнул Аэ и завозился, укладываясь обратно на кровать и устроил голову у Стефана на плече.

 — Да конечно... В жизни не поверю, что ты не найдешь, чем себя занять, — вздохнул Стефан, некстати припоминая слова Энди про “медведя” и, поймав себя на желании все же провести с бетовцами профилактическую беседу, поспешил сменить тему. — Ладно, проехали. Так что там с опытом? Ты действительно…

 — Сте-е-ефан, — предупреждающе рыкнул Аэ, довольно чувствительно ущипнув Стефана за бок. Стефан только зашипел, сдерживая ругательства: к утру там, должно быть, появиться здоровенный синяк, если Аэ не прекратит выражать свои эмоции настолько варварским методом.

 — А что? Я имею право знать.

 — Имеет он… Блин, Райли, ты последние мозги себе вытрахал? Как ты думаешь, если определенный и, скажем так, устойчивый пол появился у меня сравнительно недавно, а конкретно — после привязки к тебе, то с кем и когда я должен был трахаться? Когда ковырялся в твоих мозгах? Или когда таскался по всяким грязным мусорникам с тобой на пару? Или когда мне Майк трепал нервы, уговаривая остаться в вашем клоповнике, и рассказывал про твою тонкую душевную организацию? Когда, Стефан?!

 — Майк? — скосил на него взгляд Стефан, выцепив из монолога почему-то только имя.

 — Да, Майк, — дернул плечом Аэ, заерзав у Стефана под боком. — Что? Опять за своё?! Райли, даже не думай! Нет, нет и еще раз нет!

 — Нет, а что? — задумчиво пробормотал Стефан, игнорируя болезненные тычки в бок. — Эта сволочь постоянно крутится вокруг тебя и…

 — Стефан! Ты уймешься или нет?! Сколько можно?!

 — Все, молчу, молчу, — Стефан поднял обе ладони вверх, про себя решив все же присмотрется к Джилигану. На всякий случай. — Извини, но я…

 — Ревнивый придурок? — насмешливо перебил его Аэ.

 — Да, — Стефан пожал плечами. Стефан не был собственником, но спокойно смотреть, как вокруг его пары вьются все, кому не лень — увольте. Аэ давно пора бы это понять. — Придется с этим смириться, — хрипло произнес он, втягивая ухмыляющегося Аэ в поцелуй.

— Кое-кто тут сегодня подозрительно активный. Стеф, какая муха тебя укусила, — проворчал Энди, подхватывая слетевший с плеча пакет у самого пола. — Шило из жопы вынимать не пробовал? Нет? Могу помочь. Ты нам опять все образцы угрохаешь, а прикрывать тебя перед кэпом я больше не буду. Он и так с подозрением просматривает ежедневную статистику.

 В пакете что-то жалобно пискнуло и затихло. Энди замер и, удерживая пакет на вытянутых руках, попытался разглядеть содержимое сквозь сетчатое отверстие на дне, так ничего и не разобрав, он забросил пакет обратно на плечо и вновь повернулся к Стефану.

 — Серьезно, бро, заканчивай уже. Мало того, что ты палишь без разбору, так еще и собранное сохранить не можешь. Часа два, между прочим, корячились!

 — Я постараюсь быть аккуратнее, — вздохнул Стефан, оглядываясь по сторонам. Где-то рядом должно было располагаться гнездо, а сосредоточиться на работе никак не получалось. В голове крутились разные глупые мысли про Аэ, с которым, наконец-то, вроде все наладилось, про…. В общем, настроение у него было было отличное. Утром Аэ, обычно недовольный ранним подъемом, сам на пару минут высунулся из-под одеяла и даже сонно улыбнулся в ответ на поцелуй, а потому Стефан стремился поделиться положительными эмоциями со всеми. Однако, Энди не разделял его энтузиазма.

 Участок, куда их отправили, располагался довольно далеко от базы, почти на самой границе с городом. Несмотря на то, что завод по переработке мусора стоял заброшенным более десятка лет, здание сохранилось вполне неплохо. Даже более чем, учитывая, насколько много разной живности выбрало его для проживания. Всю дорогу до объекта Стефан проспал и теперь пожинал плоды собственной оплошности — пропустив разнарядку, которую база транслировала по внутренней связи, он умудрился подстрелить мчавшееся навстречу мохнатое двухголовое существо.

 Хендриксон, работавший с ним в паре, только и успел, что поперхнуться возмущенным воплем да молча отвесить Стефану оплеуху, едва тот взял на прицел еще одного монстра. Хмуро покосившись на дергающееся в предсмертных судорогах существо, Энди кратко пересказал Стефану разнарядку, заставил повторить и только после этого отпустил на первую линию.

 — Нет, я, конечно, не против дополнительных прогулок на свежем, — Энди сделал глубокий вдох, закашлялся и скривился, — тьфу... воздухе, но ты должен понимать, что не только у тебя есть личная жизнь. Может, Анхель и воспринимает спокойно твое постоянное отсутствие, но…

 — Я же извинился, — огрызнулся Стефани и повел плечами, надевая трансформу. Вокруг было слишком тихо, и ему бы не хотелось, чтобы, пока они спорят, оповещая всех и вся о своем месторасположении, твари надумали напасть. Хотя, до этого дня он был уверен, что такие мелкие существа в принципе не интересовались человеком. Впрочем, это было еще до того, как одна из двухголовых зверюг попыталась прокусить ему комбинезон на голени.

 — Твое извинение, конечно, бесценно, но лично я бы хотел оказаться на базе до того, как стемнеет. У меня, знаешь ли, планы на вечер, — кисло прокомментировал Энди, в свою очередь обзаводясь клешнями и броней.

 Стефан проверил заклепки на комбинезоне и удивленно покосился на него.  До недавнего момента он не особо интересовался увлечениями друзей. Конечно, глупо было бы думать, что, возвращаясь с задания,  парни сразу же укладывались спать, просыпаясь исключительно для того, чтобы покромсать на клочки какую-то опасную тварь. Просто ему не было до этого дела. А у Энди, похоже, была подружка.

 — Не волнуйся, бро, мы… — начал было Стефан, но тут же осекся: в паре шагов от него находилось внушительное гнездо. И его многочисленным обитателям совсем не понравилось вторжение на их территорию.

 В идеале им нужно было выловить всего три-четыре особи, желательно  покрупнее, и доставить их целыми и невредимыми в лабораторию для опытов. Но поскольку Стефан еще в самом начале операции умудрился пристрелить наиболее подходящую тварь, а последующая была упакована в мешок с небольшими повреждениями, сейчас они с Энди пытались поймать кого-то, хоть условно соответствующего выданному описанию, и при этом не схлопотать по загривку от разгневанных обитателей гнезда.

 Майк, наблюдавший за их перемещениями из командного пункта, только ухохатывался, комментируя передвижения неуклюжих по сравнению с подвижными тварями оперативников. Скрипя зубами, Стефан слушал его подначки, сожалея, что нельзя выключить наушники, и мечтал оказаться где-то подальше, где можно спокойно стрелять по движущимся целям и не думать ни о чем, проводя полную зачистку территории.

 — Твою ж мать! Сиди смирно, скотина! Набегалась уже! — наматывая дополнительный слой ленты на мешок, пробурчал сквозь зубы Энди. Зажим, которым полагалось фиксировать горловину транспортировочного пакета, благополучно покоился в желудке монстра, а потому парням пришлось на ходу придумывать, что можно использовать в качестве веревки.

 Существо, пойманное последним, сопротивлялось до конца, прокусив Стефану чешую на руке, пока Энди отгонял остальных тварей подальше. Поразительно, но такая крепкая на вид трансформа довольно легко поддалась натиску двойного ряда острых мелких зубов. Оставшись на мгновение без брони, Стефан едва не оказался погребен под телами набежавших непонятно откуда двухголовых тварей. Это и стало решающим фактором выбора стратегии дальнейших действий. Энди, клешни которого оказались более крепкими, выхватил из сонма мельтешащих вокруг Стефана тварей подходящую и, ловко развернув мешок, запихнул ее внутрь, после чего парой выстрелов разогнал остальных по углам.

 В целом, они даже уложились в отведенное на операцию время.

 — Брыкается? — баюкая прокушенную руку, Стефан покосился на мешок. Плечо болезненно ныло при каждом движении, казалось, что чешуи от локтя до предплечья нет совсем, а потому Стефан был далек от благодушия: его безопасность почти полностью зависела от напарника. Хорошее настроение улетучилось без следа.

 — Я считаю, обойдутся наши умники и парочкой тварей. Уж слишком велико мое желание передавить их подчистую, — отозвался Хендриксон, несильно толкнув носком ботинка ближайший мешок. Его трансформа хоть и выдержала нападение, но все же острые когти и зубы тварей оставили на панцире довольно неприятно зудящие  царапины.

 — Э, нет, оставь одну лично мне. Я попрошу Аэ, чтобы ей вскрыли череп — или что они там собрались изучать, — без анестезии, — выплюнул Стефан, с ненавистью глядя на лежащие у стены остальные пакеты, сквозь сетку которых виднелись мохнатые лапы. Место укуса, казалось, даже болеть стало сильнее. — Суки мохнатые! Вот доберусь я до вас!

 — Правильно, Стеф, нехрен сопли распускать! — Энди поднял вверх большой палец, покосился на держащегося за руку Стефана и обеспокоенно уточнил: — Сильно болит?  Там сегодня дежурит Мег, хочешь, я попрошу, чтоб тебя осмотрели вне очереди?

 — Твоя подружка? — вяло поинтересовался Стефан. Плечо зудело, хотелось лечь и уснуть, но путь до базы стоило бы провести в сознании, чтобы медикам было проще выяснить причину его настолько плохого самочувствия. Во всяком случае, что-то подобное Стефан когда-то слышал.

 — Если бы моя подружка дежурила, хрен бы я тут втирал тебе, что у меня планы на вечер, — беззлобно фыркнул Энди. — Мег меня штопала в прошлый раз, ну, после той чертовой “гориллы”. К тому же, она соседка по комнате Кларисы, так что…

 — Так что она с удовольствием тебе отомстит за то, что вы с… Кларисой, да?.. будете пачкать простыни в их общей комнате, пока она на дежурстве? Нет, бро, я пас — не готов быть козлом отпущения, — растянул губы в улыбке Стефан и поднял вверх ладони, защищаясь. Руку от локтя до плеча будто огнем опалило. Скривившись, Стефан выматерился вполголоса и зло пнул ближайший пакет с образцами. Внутри завозились, шурша и попискивая, но особого сожаления за содеянное он не почувствовал: нехрен было его кусать.

 — Придурок, — хмыкнул Энди, подходя ближе. — Делать Мег нечего, кроме как пытаться тебя ухлопать на своей смене. Да и ради чего? Отомстить мне за то, что встречаюсь с ее соседкой? Глупо.

 — Это ты так думаешь, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Стефан и тут же испортил впечатление, широко зевнув. — Что ж так спать-то хочется, а? Яд у них какой-то на зубах, что-ли? Об этом нас не предупреждали.

 — Все может быть, — нахмурился Энди. — В любом случае, надеюсь, что эти красавцы не в состоянии прогрызть спецпластик. Глянь, как разошлись, — кивнул на слегка подрагивающий пакет Хендриксон.  — Как думаешь, выдержит?

 — Если бы могли, то уже давно бы сделали, — не сумев подавить очередной зевок, скривился Стефан и тряхнул головой, отгоняя сон. — Скорее бы уже добраться до дома. Сначала копаются хрен знает сколько, а потом орут, что медленно грузим. Я поседею, пока дождусь. Или засну, что более вероятно.

 —  Эй, отставить сон, нам еще домой добираться, — обернувшись на него, проворчал Энди, в который раз проверяя застежки на мешках. — Кто тебя волочь до машины будет, а? Ты же, сука, отъелся не хуже “медведя”!

 — Да не сплю я, не сплю! А за медведя потом огребешь, умник, — пробормотал Стефан, с трудом заставляя себя посмотреть на Энди: с каждой минутой спать хотелось все сильнее, а мысль о мягком матрасе, пусть и в медсанчасти, становилась более и более привлекательной. Энди нахмурился, оглядел его с головы до ног и, щелкнув переключателем, связался с Джилиганом:

 — Слышь, Майки, ты там? А расскажи-ка нам что-нибудь интересное, так хоть транспорт веселее ждать.

 Услышав бодрое “Да не вопрос, бро!”, Стефан только застонал — истории Джилигана способны были и мертвого растормошить.

  


Меган, подружка подружки, как окрестил ее про себя полусонный Стефан, обработала его руку довольно быстро, сделав напоследок инъекцию нейтрализатора яда. Во всяком случае, именно так объяснил ее манипуляции Аэ, примчавшийся в санчасть, едва машина доставила команду на базу. Кто именно сообщил ему о происшествии, Стефан не знал, но не решился оспаривать присутствие, глядя, с какой тревогой тот следил за каждым движением Меган и сколько вопросов задал относительно дальнейшего лечения Стефана. Такая забота была приятна, но Стефан побаивался, что еще немного, и дотошный изначальный замучает вопросами или медперсонал, или его самого. Тот факт, что опасности для жизни Стефана уже не было, изначального мало останавливал: Аэ желал в подробностях знать, кто и что сделал для его скорейшего выздоровления. Впрочем, было заметно, что саму девушку столь пристальное внимание нисколько не смущало, она охотно отвечала и, как показалось Стефану, была даже рада пообщаться на эту тему. Лежа под капельницей, Стефан только вяло удивлялся их беседе: твари, антидоты… Откуда Аэ столько знает? И неужели это все настолько важно для него? Никогда ранее он не задумывался, а что, собственно, движет учеными из исследовательского сектора, почему они с таким интересом изучают аспекты жизни, а не истребления тварей? А еще Стефана интересовало, было ли на базе хоть что-то, куда бы Аэ не сунул свой любопытный нос, и если таковое вдруг действительно существовало, то насколько оно бесполезно, что даже Аэ им не заинтересовался.

 — Вот и все, можете быть свободны, — чуть позже с милой улыбкой сообщила Стефану Меган и повернулась к Аэ, одарив того еще более приветливым взглядом. Стефан  нахмурился — ему совершенно не понравилось, как Аэ улыбнулся девушке в ответ. — Больничный у него на неделю, но проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы он принимал много жидкости в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа и не перенапрягался, а в случае непредвиденной реакции — срочно к нам. Я и так отпускаю его исключительно под твое честное слово…

 — Понимаю, — вздохнул Аэ. — Но, Мег, ты же в курсе, что заставить его сидеть на жопе ровно довольно сложно? Давно ли этот умник валялся овощем в сорок седьмой? Только не говори, что не помнишь эти незабываемые дни, полные ворчания и жалоб на недостаточно мягкие подушки, — закатив глаза, фыркнул Аэ и обменялся с Меган понимающими улыбками.

 Стефан скрипнул зубами: его парню, вообще-то, стоило бы его защищать, а не выставлять идиотом перед малознакомыми людьми. Мало ли что было в прошлый раз, тогда он преследовал благую цель, и результат, между прочим, полностью оправдал его ожидания. Сейчас же он пострадал на задании и имел полное право на небольшие капризы. К тому же, то, как Аэ, не стесняясь его присутствия, флиртовал с этой… Меган злило неимоверно. Стефан уже открыл рот, чтоб высказать вслух свои претензии, но встретился взглядом с хмурым Аэ и решил попридержать свои мысли при себе. Ссориться не хотелось, а обсудить происшедшее можно и позже. Вряд ли сейчас такой уж удачный момент.

 — Я верю в твои способности, — не заметив их переглядок, рассмеялась Меган и протянула Аэ ампулу с мутной жидкостью внутри. — Держи вот, на случай, если по-хорошему заставить его отдыхать не получится.

 — Внутривенно? — уточнил Аэ и, получив кивок, расплылся в улыбке: — Ты просто золото, Мег! Стефан, мы идем?

 До своей комнаты они добирались молча: Аэ задумчиво вертел в руке ампулу, а Стефан, которого все еще пошатывало и клонило в сон, никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, оказывается, Меган и Аэ давно знакомы, и уговаривал себя успокоиться. Получалось плохо, его словно заклинило на воспоминаниях о том, как Аэ улыбался девушке и что при этом говорил, и к тому моменту, как они вышли из лифта, Стефан готов был зубами скрежетать от разыгравшейся ревности.

 — Знаешь, это полное свинство, — не выдержав, сорвался Стефан, едва они с Аэ оказались у себя в комнате. — По-твоему, это нормально — заигрывать с этой... Мег при мне?

 — Стефан, я все понимаю, у тебя был тяжелый день и все такое, — дернул плечом Аэ,  — но иногда ты просто нереально меня удивляешь. О чем речь? Какие заигрывания?

 — Такие, — злобно буркнул Стефан, осторожно стягивая с себя одежду и  стараясь не тревожить раненную руку. — Эта курица чуть ли не давилась слюнями, глядя на тебя! По-твоему, это нормально?

 — Райли, подбирай выражения, — предупреждающе сощурился Аэ, отступая. — Не стоит сейчас говорить того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Никто ни с кем не заигрывал, это раз. Мы с Меган знакомы еще с того дня, как один придурок — не будем тыкать пальцем, — умудрился отличиться на задании, свалился в кому и провалялся в лазарете несколько дней. А такие знакомства, знаешь ли, обязывают хоть поздороваться при встрече. Это два. Ну, а третьим пунктом, требующим отдельного “спасибо” с твоей стороны, является то, что добрая девушка Меган не запишет в твою медкарту, что ты  — пренебрегающий правилами техники безопасности дебил. Четко же было сказано: твари ядовиты! Чем ты вообще слушал?

 Пораженный напором, Стефан даже сделал шаг назад — давно он не слышал от Аэ настолько эмоциональной речи. От того разве что пар не валил, настолько взбешенным он выглядел. Оценив ситуацию не в свою пользу, Стефан устало прикрыл глаза: чертово обезболивающее, наконец, начало действовать, и в голове понемногу прояснялось.  

 — Не заигрывал? — осторожно уточнил он.

 — Нет!!! — рявкнул Аэ в ответ  так, что у Стефана опять зазвенело в ушах. Тряхнув головой, он поежился: кажется, в очередной раз перегнул палку, и ссора неминуема.

 — Ну, тогда ладно… — Сделал попытку исправить ситуацию Стефан. — Давай чтение морали оставим на завтра?  Я еле на ногах держусь и, кажется, несу полную чушь. Спать хочется просто зверски.

 — Спать он хочет… Блядь, Райли, я с тобой сдурею, — скрипнул зубами Аэ, довольно грубо подталкивая Стефана к кровати. — Ложись,  давай, ревнивец, утром будем разбираться, что к чему.

 Если Стефан и надеялся, что к утру Аэ забудет о своем обещании, то сильно ошибся. Лекция вышла длинная, познавательная, и все сводилось к тому, что Стефан крупно облажался, заснув во время разнарядки.

 — … так они обычно и поступают: кусают жертву, а потом в сторонке поджидают, пока она уснет, и накидываются всем скопом, сжирая до костей, — сидя на подоконнике, монотонно вещал Аэ и покачивал ногой в такт словам. Вид у него был самый благодушный, но Стефан не обманывался — именно таким “лекторским” тоном Аэ обычно рассуждал о самых мерзких из проведенных им опытов в лаборатории. С подробностями, естественно, и делясь собственными наблюдениями. У Стефана пересохло в горле от перспектив предполагаемой безрадостной кончины.

 — И именно поэтому правилами техники безопасности строго-настрого запрещается допускать с существами контакт при отсутствии средств защиты… Стефан, блядь, да они стандартную трансформу этими своими мелкими зубами на раз-два прогрызают! — сбившись с менторского тона, рявкнул Аэ. — Ты чем, мать твою, думал?!

 — Кхм…  — Стефан чуть попятился от подоконника, прикидывая пути отступления на случай, если Аэ все же надумает влепить ему заслуженную затрещину. — А ты откуда знаешь?

 — Откуда?! Оттуда, Стеф, оттуда, — так же внезапно, как и  сорвался, успокоился Аэ. — По-твоему, чем я занимаюсь в лаборатории? Мебелью подрабатываю? Или полы мою? Буквально на той неделе у нас была серия опытов с участием милых крылатых лохматиков, также имеющих по две головы, — на лице Аэ мелькнула и пропала довольная улыбка. Видимо, результаты оказались более, чем удовлетворительными. — У них поразительно быстродействующий яд, а вырабатывает его каждая голова всего по одной порции раз в сутки. Последние несколько месяцев мы провели в поисках антидота, некоторые вообще неделями из лаборатории не выходили! Твои сегодняшние двухголовые приятели и наши крылатые подопытные имеют очень сходные вещества в основе яда, а потому дело несколько ускорилось и нам все же удалось идентифицировать нейротоксин. Но, все равно, Стефан, что, если бы мы не успели ввести тебе антидот или неправильно рассчитали дозу? Ты хоть когда-то задумывался о последствиях?! Что было бы, если бы он не подошел?

 — Но вы же его на чем-то проверяли? Так ведь? — осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать очередной взрыв агрессии, поинтересовался Стефан, ошалев от обилия информации.

 — Что значит “на чем-то”? На ком-то, Стефан, мы проверяли на ком-то, — хмуро посмотрел на него Аэ —  На добровольцах, естественно.

 — И какой же дурак согласится на такое? — присвистнув, удивился Стефан. Это же надо додуматься — добровольно соглашаться на введение яда, когда нет никакой гарантии, что тебя смогут вытащить с того света.

 — Дурак? Ты считаешь, что только глупцы могут согласиться на исследования? — С вызовом в голосе произнес Аэ. — А я, между прочим, был в числе добровольцев — у изначальных немного другой обмен веществ, и это…

 — Чего-чего? Какой нахрен обмен веществ? И после этого ты говоришь мне про безответственность?! — Стефан сдернул Аэ с подоконника. — Ты с ума сошел?

 — Стефан, — аккуратно отцепляя от ворота рубашки пальцы Стефана, вздохнул Аэ, — подобные исследования  — важная часть моей ежедневной работы, и могу тебя заверить, что рисковать больше необходимого я не стану.

 — Да плевать я хотел на такие заверения! Нельзя так рисковать!

 — Тебя спросить забыл, мамочка, — ядовито прошипел Аэ. — Когда ты уже поймешь, что я вполне способен сам отвечать за свои поступки?

 — Да я о тебе забочусь, сволочь ты неблагодарная! — рявкнул тот в ответ, встряхивая Аэ за плечи и не давая вывернуться. Перед глазами мелькали картинки с всевозможными вариантами развития событий, по большей части неутешительные. — Я, мать его, каждую минуту беспокоюсь, чтобы моего драгоценного Аэ никто нигде не обидел, а ты…

 — А я сволочь неблагодарная, ты же сам это сказал, Райли, — сощурившись, едко процедил тот в ответ. — Может, тогда прекратим этот балаган? Чего ты будешь мучиться, нянчась с идиотом вроде меня?! Поищи кого-то более благоразумного и желающего советоваться с тобой из-за каждого чиха…

 -Тво-о-ою же ма-а-ать…Снова за свое... Так, стоп! — понимая, что еще немного и разразится очередной скандал, во всю мощь легких рявкнул Стефан.

 Аэ поперхнулся уже готовым ответом и замер, ошарашенный, не делая даже попыток вырваться. Стефан несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но его буквально трясло от злости, и обуздать ее вот так просто не получалось. Несколько минут они стояли, демонстративно не глядя друг на друга, но потом Аэ дернулся, выворачиваясь из кольца рук, потер указательным пальцем кончик носа и устало выдохнул:

 — У меня такое ощущение, что нормально разговаривать мы с тобой просто не можем.

 — Думаешь, мне это сильно нравится? — Угрюмо пробормотал Стефан, не сводя с него глаз. — Пиздец достало.

 — Твое красноречие меня порой поражает и вгоняет в священный трепет, — криво усмехнулся Аэ и снова потер кончик носа. — Ладно, черт с ним, с красноречием, не до него сейчас, делать-то что будем? Тебе еще не надоело постоянно ругаться?

 — Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — вздохнув, пробурчал Стефан. — Да я уже…

 — Так, все, хватит. Не заводись по-новой! — оборвал его Аэ, выставив перед собой ладони. — Уймись уже на сегодня, Стеф.

 — Да спокоен я, спокоен! — взлохматив макушку, Стефан прошелся по комнате . Конечно, ни о каком спокойствии не могло быть и речи — картинка с истекающим кровью Аэ все еще стояла перед глазами, — но ссору и правда стоило пресечь на корню. — Мда, надо с этим что-то делать, а то в какой-то прекрасный момент мы с тобой друг друга поубиваем.

 — Веселенькая перспектива, ничего не скажешь, — вздохнув, протянул Аэ, вновь устраиваясь на подоконнике. Некоторое время он молчал, покусывая губы, а потом поднял на Стефана решительный взгляд. — Хорошо, какие будут варианты? Ну, естественно, кроме того, в котором я сижу за закрытыми дверями круглые сутки, а ты стережешь, чтоб меня никто не украл и не покалечил зубочисткой.

 — Очень смешно, — криво ухмыльнулся Стефан, у которого на мгновение мелькнула перед глазами описанная картинка. Выглядело привлекательно, хотя и малореалистично. — Ты же меня сожрешь потом и даже костей, в отличие от той лохматой скотины, не оставишь.

 — Я слишком воспитан, чтоб тянуть в рот что попало, — скептически покосился на него Аэ и вздохнул. — Ладно, давай так. Ты тормозишь с этими своими “моя, мое” и не мешаешь мне работать…

 — А ты? — приподнял бровь Стефан, с интересом уставившись на Аэ.  Тот сделал вид, что задумался, смешно нахмурив лоб и закусив губу, но Стефан не обманывался: у Аэ явно были определенные соображения на этот счет.

 — А я… Ну, я пообещаю быть аккуратнее и лишний раз не нарываться. Что скажешь?

 — Ты же понимаешь, что надолго моего терпения не хватит? — хмуро пробурчал Стефан. Высказанное предложение ему совершенно не понравилось. К тому же, он хорошо представлял себе, что в трактовке Аэ может  значить это вот “не нарываться”.

 — А потом я придумаю что-то еще, — спрыгивая с подоконника, ободряюще улыбнулся Аэ и, подойдя ближе к Стефану, обнял его за шею. — М-м-м? Так что скажешь?

 — Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я соглашусь. Зачем спрашиваешь? — прежде чем накрыть его губы поцелуем, проворчал Стефан.

  


— Привет, пропажа! И что ты тут делаешь? — раздался  над ухом Стефана жизнерадостный вопль Джилигана. Взмокший и тяжело дышащий, словно пробежал с десяток кругов вокруг базы, тот стоял в метре от Стефана и широко ухмылялся. Стефан мельком взглянул на него и нахмурился: неужели и “Альфы” сдают сегодня нормативы?

 — Воздухом дышу, — чуть поморщившись, произнес он, представив, как будет сдавать пропущенные физдопуски в одиночку. — Что, нельзя?

 — Да можно, можно… А чего морда такая кислая? — Майк подошел ближе.

 Теперь Стефан мог рассмотреть и бисеринки пота, покрывающие лицо и шею, и расплывающиеся влажные пятна на футболке. Похоже, Майк отработал нагрузку по полной.

 — Какой воздух, такая и морда, — закатив глаза, пробурчал Стефан и отвернулся. Куда больше удовольствия доставляло рассматривать тренировочную площадку, где два десятка парней, разделившись на команды "синих" и "красных", сдавали норматив по бегу. Разгоряченные и немного несуразные в полной боевой выкладке, они с гоготом комментировали действия любого, кто выходил на старт, называя то медлительной черепахой, то реактивной куропаткой в зависимости от результата. Стефан даже немного им завидовал, хотя перспектива наматывать километраж по стадиону, да еще и в броне, его мало привлекала.

 Слева же, за основным корпусом научного сектора, на отгороженном довольно внушительным забором куске, несколько энтузиастов в течении последних двадцати минут пытались заставить огромного “тюленя” выполнять простейшие приказы типа “вперед”, “назад”. Тварь утробно ревела, бестолково молотила лапами по сторонам и совершенно не желала слушать кого-либо. С той же стороны доносилась и сладковато-горькая вонь, постепенно распространяющаяся по полигону.  Насколько Стефан мог припомнить из собственного опыта полевых вылазок, именно “тюлень” и был ее источником: в случае опасности он выпускал через железы под передними конечностями едкое вещество с неприятным запахом, отпугивающее врага. В последнем рейде, уворачиваясь от вонючей струи, нацеленной ему в лицо, Стефан несколько раз мысленно возблагодарил снабженцев за новозакупленные фильтры к гермошлемам.

 — Не понял, — честно признался немного озадаченный ответом  Майк. —  Это как?

 — Вставай рядом, сразу поймешь, — любезно пояснил Стефан, кивнув в сторону "тюленя", и опять поморщился, случайно сделав слишком глубокий вдох. — Амбре такое, будто он уже сдох давно, и только ты со своим насморком ни хрена не ощущаешь.

 — Эй, нет у меня никакого насморка! — возмутился Майк и в подтверждение тут же глубоко втянул воздух носом. — Уй, бля… А я все не мог понять, что это так воняет! Фу, гадость! Это не тюлень, а скунс какой-то получается. Здоровенный и… — он прокашлялся, — мегавонючий.

 — Угу. Только размером побольше. Существенно так побольше.

 — Тогда какого хрена ты тут стоишь? Мазохист, что ли? — зажав нос пальцами, гнусаво промычал Майк и покрутил пальцем свободной руки у виска.

 — Развлекаюсь, — мрачно произнес Стефан, глядя, как Майк пытается одновременно  жестикулировать и зажимать нос. Сам он уже немного притерпелся к запаху и теперь не опасался выблевать завтрак на землю. Получалось не очень хорошо, но даже пятнадцать минут вне комнаты казались счастьем и он этим пользовался. — Прогулка у меня. В перерыве между здоровым сном и приемом лекарств.

 — Фигасе... Это за что ж тебя так?

 — За все то же...  — Стефан раздраженно дернул плечом и вернулся к изучению тренировочной площадки. — Сволочи двухголовые, чтоб им пусто было…

 — Чего? — непонимающе переспросил Майк, но тут же расплылся в широкой ухмылке. — А, это ты про свой больничный! Я так понимаю, красавчик явно приложил к этому руку. То-то кэп говорил, что ты трудишься на благо науки.

 — Прибью, — не глядя на него, пообещал Стефан, но после раздавшегося смешка возмущенно уставился на Джилигана. — Что, не веришь, что смогу? Спорим?

 — Да иди ты, — вновь ухмыльнулся Майк, но снова зашелся кашлем. — Фу, дрянь… Да что ж он такой вонючий-то?! Короче, бить меня нельзя — я очень ценный кадр. И знаешь почему? Я Аэ вчера просто обалденный экземпляр приволок... Ты такую гориллу в жизни не видел! Почти как наши, только на морде три глаза, и хвост почти два метра. Ну, и плюс двойной комплект зубов. Краса-а-авец!

 Стефан не сразу сообразил, о чем сказал Майк, отвлекшись на финиширующего бойца “синей” команды. Парень, едва отдышавшись, проорал что-то малопонятное и, счастливый, принимал поздравления от сослуживцев, размахивающих такого же цвета повязками. Наблюдая за взметнувшейся в воздух тканью, Стефан несколько минут молчал, отстранено размышляя, что все же сдавать нормативы в компании друзей намного веселее, и только потом переключился на сказанное Джилиганом.

 — Стоп, Майк, повтори-ка, кому ты что приволок? — резко крутанувшись на пятках, уточнил он.

 Майк шумно сглотнул.

 — Упс.

 Стефан нахмурился и выразительно посмотрел на Майка.

 — Аэ меня прибьет, — жалобно выдохнул тот. — Я обещал тебе не говорить.

 — Не успеет он тебя прибить, я раньше доберусь, — обманчиво-спокойно пообещал Стефан, делая шаг навстречу Майку. — Есть еще что-то, о чем ты обязан молчать?

 — Да не то, чтобы не говорить, просто поменьше трепаться. И, похоже, облажался по полной, — убито сообщил Майк.

 Выглядел он неважно, но Стефан не обманывался — угрызений совести Джилиган вряд ли испытывал, скорее  досаду, что так глупо попался. Стефан нахмурился и придвинулся еще ближе.

 — Выкладывай, — потребовал он. — С самого начала.

 — Короче, все было так. Вчера, при вылете, мы получили разнарядку…

 Слушая рассказ Майка, Стефан мрачнел с каждым словом. По-хорошему, стоило бы воспользоваться идеей самого Аэ и запереть его в комнате, оставив при входе охрану, ведь свое обещание не влезать в неприятности тот не выполнил.

 Конечно, привезенный поисковой группой гориллообразный монстр был любопытным экземпляром, и Стефан мог поспорить на что угодно, что Аэ обязательно будет присутствовать при всех запланированных опытах с его участием. Да и незапланированных тоже. Но вот то, что он вместо оперативника полезет на полигон, Стефан предугадать не смог. Точнее, мог, но не хотел даже гипотетически представлять такую ситуацию.

 — Да ладно тебе, — увлекшись описанием подробностей, беспечно отмахнулся Майк. — Там фигня, а не царапина. Он его едва зацепил, причем не особо глубоко. Да ты же сам видел, что уже ни следа не осталось... Бля-я-я… — Видимо, во взгляде Стефана мелькнуло что-то этакое, раз Майк внезапно запнулся и попятился. — Хэй, бро, выдыхай, слышишь? Выдыхай! Ты сейчас согнешь ее пополам!

 Стефан с удивлением покосился турник — посреди трубы, в аккурат там, где его пальцы касались металла, теперь была глубокая вмятина, а вся тыльная сторона ладони была покрыта чешуей. Мда, с самоконтролем у него все еще были проблемы.

 Стефан открыл было рот высказать Майку все, что он думает о подобных подарках, но в памяти тут же всплыл их последний с Аэ разговор о взаимном доверии. Поэтому, наплевав на витающий в воздухе "аромат", Стефан несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и, прокашлявшись, ровным голосом произнес:

 — Говоришь, гориллу привезли? И что,  реально три глаза?

 — Э-э-э… — Сдержать улыбку, глядя на растерявшегося Майка, было сложно, Стефан даже закусил губу в попытке сдержать смех, но сам Джилиган вряд ли это заметил. После нескольких неудачных попыток что-то сказать, он прочистил горло и медленно произнес: — Да. Гориллу.

 — Мда? Хм, любопытно, — протянул Стефан, игнорируя удивленный взгляд Майка. Тот хмыкнул, почесал затылок и осторожно уточнил:

 — Ты слышал, что я только что сказал? Я говорю, что Аэ…

 — Майк, я не глухой и все прекрасно понял с первого раза, — раздраженно дернул плечом Стефан. Меньше всего ему хотелось объяснять причины своего решения, а Джилиган, похоже, так просто не отстанет.

 — И-и-и?

 — Джилиган, ты задолбал уже! Все нормально, пусть развлекается. Уверен, у него хватит мозгов не лезть на рожон.

 — Сте-е-еф...  — Майк осторожно тронул его за плечо.

 — Ну, что еще?

 — Что, что… Бро, ты делаешь успехи! — расплылся в улыбке Майк и одобрительно ткнул ему в плечо кулаком. Стефан криво улыбнулся в ответ: кто бы знал, насколько тяжело ему было держать себя в руках, сознательно игнорируя угрозу для жизни Аэ. — Здоровый образ жизни идет тебе на пользу.

 Стефан только вздохнул и вновь переключил внимание на тренирующуюся команду: до конца его больничного оставалось еще дней пять.

— И какие у нас планы на завтра? Если никаких, то я бы мог… — Приобнимая за плечи вышедшего из ванной Аэ, осторожно начал Стефан. Разнежившийся под теплыми струями воды, изначальный казался полным благодушия и отличного настроения, чем грех было не воспользоваться.

 — Даже не думай, Райли, у тебя режим, — не купившись на обманчиво-ласковый тон,  оборвал его Аэ, выпутываясь из объятий и направляясь к шкафу. Некоторое время он придирчиво изучал его содержимое, после чего вытащил из недр чистую футболку и, натянув ее на себя, добавил: — Меган, между прочим, каждый день интересуется, как у тебя дела, и я не хочу ей врать.

 — Надо же, — скрипнул зубами Стефан, вспомнив адресованные Аэ улыбки. И взгляды, брошенные на изначального украдкой, он тоже запомнил. Аэ мог говорить что угодно, но выглядело ее любопытство подозрительно. — А что еще ее интересует, кроме моего самочувствия?

 — Хорошо, что спросил, — встрепенулся Аэ, захлопывая шкаф. — Я все забываю тебе сказать, чтоб зашел в лабораторию и сдал повторно анализы. Надо бы уточнить, сколько еще этой дряни осталось у тебя в крови, и не стоит ли сделать переливание.

 — Чего? — подпрыгнул на месте Стефан. — Какое нафиг переливание? Да все со мной нормально! И не нужно никаких анализов!

 — Да что ты говоришь? — выгнул бровь Аэ. — А кто устает в течении часа? Кому тут требуется вдвое больше времени, чтоб отжаться несчастные две сотни? Стефан, не глупи, мы же из тебя не два литра выкачивать собираемся, а всего пять миллилитров. Это просто анализ крови, Стеф.

 — Все вы так говорите, — пробурчал Стефан, наблюдая, как Аэ расстилает постель и укладывается, натягивая одеяло по самые уши. Каждый вечер повторялось одно и то же, Стефану уже надоело вытряхивать Аэ из кокона, в который превращалась его стараниями их постель. Возможно, стоило раздобыть один из тех спальных мешков, если ему так неуютно спать под обычным одеялом.  — Я подумаю. Может, и зайду.

 — Думай и соглашайся, — фыркнул откуда-то из-под одеяла Аэ и нетерпеливо добавил: — Ты ложишься или так и будешь стоять? Стефан?.. Ты что — обиделся?

 — И ничего я не обиделся.

 — Тогда в чем дело? Или ты планируешь спать на кресле? В таком случае тебе все равно потребуется подушка, — широко зевнув, Аэ уселся на кровати. Под его требовательным взглядом, Стефан, размышляющий, что же выбрать — отстаивание собственного мнения или возможность обнять любимого человека, — всерьез задумался относительно ночевки на кресле. Если он сейчас просто ляжет спать, Аэ может подумать, что он сдался, и тогда вряд ли отвяжется со своими анализами. Становиться лабораторной крысой не хотелось совершенно, ему хватало и тех милых опытов, которые тот временами проводил над ним, стараясь подтвердить очередную бредовую гипотезу. Стефан покосился на нахохлившегося изначального и едва слышно застонал — и почему его пара настолько упрямый?  Аэ, внимательно наблюдающий за ним из вороха одеял, еще немного поерзал, ожидая, и добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Пойми, это для твоего же блага. Мало ли как токсины, содержащиеся в слюне этих тварей, подействовали конкретно на тебя и…

 — Да понял я, понял, — скривился Стефан. — Говорю же, что завтра зайду к… Меган.

 — Вот и хорошо. А теперь иди сюда, — похлопал по простыне рядом с собой Аэ и облизнул губы.

 Стефан, все еще немного обиженный, с деланным недовольством подошел к кровати.

 — Знаешь, мне очень хочется, чтоб шило из твоего зада выпало, и ты, наконец, успокоился, перестав меня мучить. Без шуток, но своя шкура мне нравиться целой и невредимой.

 — Стефан, — насмешливо сверкнул глазами Аэ, — не хочу тебя расстраивать, но вряд ли она настолько ценна для науки, как ты описываешь. Да и не так много опытов можно проделать на одном человеке.

 — Какое счастье, неужели я спасен? Надолго ли? — Притворно горестно вздохнул Стефан, забираясь под одеяло. Аэ фыркнул в ответ и тут же заорал, почувствовав его прохладные ладони на своем животе. Стефан только чудом удержался на кровати. — Блядь, Аэ, ты издеваешься? Решил начать исследования вне лаборатории, оглушив меня ультразвуком?

— У тебя ладони ледяные, — огрызнулся тот уже спокойнее. Стефан улыбнулся, глядя, как Аэ демонстративно натягивал на себя одеяло.

 — Прости, я не хотел.

 — Не хотел он, как же… Руки, как ледышки — у меня даже сон пропал, — закатив глаза, все так же сварливо отозвался Аэ. — Вот что теперь делать? Завтра у меня тяжелый день, запланировано куча опы… мгм…

 Стефан мысленно улыбнулся: определенно, этот способ заткнуть словесный поток Аэ был эффективнее всего. И приятнее, что немаловажно.

 — Сволочь, — пробормотал, на мгновение оторвавшись от губ Стефана, Аэ и тут же сам потянулся за поцелуем. — Совести у тебя нет. — Стефан только согласно угукнул. — И вообще, из-за тебя я буду утром сонным.

 — Это еще почему?

 — Ты же мне спать ночами не даешь, — заявил Аэ и, пока обалдевший Стефан подбирал ответ, ловко взобрался ему на бедра и ткнулся губами в шею. Придавленный неожиданно тяжелым и возбужденно ерзающим по нему телом, Стефан едва нашел в себе силы возмутиться.

 — Это я тебе не даю?!

 — Угу, — мурлыкнул Аэ. — А кто же еще?

 Какое-то время, старательно удерживая образ обиженного, Стефан якобы неохотно отвечал на поцелуи, игнорируя ласкающего его Аэ, но, когда тот довольно ощутимо прикусил сосок, привлекая к себе внимание, сдался. С каждым разом Стефану становилось все сложнее напоминать себе, что Аэ не настолько опытный, каким казался. Он раз за разом удивлял его, сбивая с толку и заставляя наплевать на возможные последствия.

 — Ну как? Теперь ты мне веришь, что утром я буду сонным и приятно уставшим? — игриво поинтересовался Аэ, оторвавшись от вылизывания живота Стефана. Тот сдавленно застонал в ответ, мысленно обещая отомстить, и рывком сбросил его с себя, укладывая на спину и наваливаясь сверху.

 — Верю. Еще и как верю, — потративший несколько секунд на вытряхивание Аэ из одежды, Стефан был далек от желания порассуждать на отвлеченные темы. Его потряхивало от возбуждения, и ехидные комментарии изначального только подливали масла огонь. Когда-то Стефану казалось, что для устоявшихся пар секс превращается в рутину, однообразное действие, выполняемое по расписанию и только частично удовлетворяющее уставших друг от друга партнеров. Это было до того, как в его жизни появился Аэ. Удовольствие от прикосновений к желанному телу не становилось меньше,  ощущения — менее яркими, нет, он все так же тонул в водовороте эмоций, чувствуя себя чуть ли не подростком в пубертатный период, стараясь запомнить каждую секунду, каждое мгновение, проведенные вместе. И эти новые, незнанные ранее ощущения, сводили его с ума.

 Он всматривался в искаженное страстью любимое лицо, старясь не упустить ни единой мелочи. Любовался, как Аэ закусывает губу, безуспешно силясь сдержать стон, как розовеют его щеки, как мелкие бисеринки пота серебрятся на его висках. Чувствуя, как Аэ вздрагивает от его ритмичных толчков, слыша сдавленные ругательства, призванные заставить его двигаться резче, Стефан едва удерживался на грани. Но стоило Аэ выгнутся в предоргазменной судороге, как его унесло следом, выжимая всего без остатка.

  


К концу недели одно упоминание щадящего режима способно было вывести Стефана из себя за считанные секунды. Он даже представить не мог, что ему будет так не хватать привычных физических нагрузок, а словосочетания “постельный режим” и “никакого перенапряжения” вызывали зубовный скрежет и вполне отчетливые ругательства в спину посмевшему их упомянуть. Спать, есть и набираться сил порядком надоело, не говоря уже об анализах, которые регулярно приходилось сдавать. Стефан с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет вернуться к работе. Он устал объяснять всем вокруг, что его безделье — не личная прихоть, а медицинское предписание. К тому же, благодаря Аэ, внимательно следящему за выполнением рекомендаций Меган, шансы Стефана откосить от соблюдения режима стремились к минус бесконечности. Подобная забота радовала и бесила одновременно. Стефану хотелось активных действий и возможности проявить себя, а вместо этого он вынужден был слушать рассказы изначального, пропадающего попеременно на тренировках с бойцами или в лабораториях, и скрипеть зубами, узнавая, что его же “Альфы” доставили на базу очередную тварь.

 — Слушай, бро, напомни мне, когда мы превратились из отряда по уничтожению тварей в общество защиты животных? — задумчиво глядя вдаль, поинтересовался как бы промежду прочим Майк. Он только недавно вернулся из рейда и был полон праведного негодования, а на щеке у него красовалась внушительная царапина, которую Майк время от времени задумчиво ковырял указательным пальцем. — Нет, у меня, конечно, есть некоторые… догадки на этот счет, но боюсь, что после этого твой пацифизм даст сбой, и ты сломаешь мне что-то нужное. А я себе очень уж  нравлюсь целым и невредимым. И не только себе.

 — Джилиган, может хватит выделываться? Говори конкретнее, если есть что сказать, конечно. Ты же намекаешь, что это Аэ во всем виноват, так? — нахмурился Стефан и кивком указал на выступившую стараниями Джилигана сукровицу. — Блин, Майк, у тебя щека в крови. Ты что, с кошками дрался?

 — Что? Ах, это. Да забей, заживет, — беспечно отмахнулся Джилиган. — Спрыгнул неудачно, доски в полу прогнили вхлам. Короче, больше испугался, чем пострадал, но ты не съезжай с темы. Когда весь этот фестиваль закончиться?!  Я реально задолбался.

 Стефан только вздохнул. Доля истины в размышлениях Майка, конечно, была, но вешать всех собак на своего парня он не собирался. Эти исследования шли в лабораториях не первый год, правда, раньше бойцы как-то не так часто отправлялись не убивать, а ловить тварей. Да и по полигону никто не додумывался их выгуливать. Стефан вспомнил те счастливые деньки и еще раз вздохнул. Лучше бы Аэ свой энтузиазм на что-то другое направлял.

 Майк явно по-своему трактовал его реакцию и добавил уже немного агрессивнее.

 —  Брось, чувак, ты же понимаешь, что я имею ввиду?

 — Я догадываюсь, что ты неспроста затеял этот разговор, но твой ход мыслей мне не нравиться. Аэ-то тут при чем?

 — Блин, а кто их надоумил, а? — возмущенно фыркнул Майк. — Ты же понимаешь, что до приезда красавчика исследования хоть и проводились, но фиг кто выдавал нам список на три листа перед каждым заданием. Я, блядь, скоро заикаться начну, пытаясь выучить, кто состоит в “красном” списке, а кто в “зеленом”! Делать им нехрен!

 Стефан согласно заворчал. Идея Аэ со списками опасности довольно быстро прижилась, и теперь ни одно задание не обходилось без необходимости их пополнения. Существовал так называемый “красный” список — перечень тех тварей, встреча один на один с которыми в девяносто девяти случаях заканчивалась летальным исходом, и “зеленый”, в котором были условно-безопасные виды и те, которых ученые мечтали в ближайшем будущем одомашнить. Последнее дико смешило и злило Стефана одновременно: наблюдать за процессом дрессировки во время своего вынужденного безделья было забавно, а вот тот факт, что временами на полигон выбирался и Аэ, бесил. Может, тот же “тюлень” и не опасен ввиду отсутствия активного инстинкта нападать, но вот издаваемое им амбре, да и вес, которым он мог банально задавить подлезшего не с той стороны человека, внушали опасение.

 Но запретить Аэ заниматься любимым делом он бы не посмел, хотя скрипел зубами и неодобрительно хмурился всякий раз, когда тот отправлялся вместо лаборатории на полигон.

 — Не знаю, Майки,  насколько все было запущено до приезда Аэ, но, согласись, теперь есть больше шансов, что мы вскоре или выкинем этих тварей с нашей территории, или заставим работать на нас. Прикинь, как какая-то бабка однажды будет пахать свой огород на тюлене?

 — Разве только в противогазе, — заржал, на мгновение содрогнувшись, Майк: однажды ощутив, аромат “тюленя” забыть было довольно тяжело. — Главное, чтоб потом не пришлось дезинфицировать ее грядки после такого “помощника”.

 — Не хотел бы я жрать что-то, от чего тхнет этой тварью, — коротко хохотнул Стефан и погрустнел. — Мда, я уже соскучился по вылазкам. Скоро задница отвалится постоянно сидеть на одном месте.

 — Сочувствую, Стеф, но кеп с красавчиком явно согласен на все сто. Шкуру, говорит, пускай сначала подлатает, а потом уже в бой рвется.

 — Да мне, блядь, Аэ уже не только шкуру подлатал, но и мозги промыл! Скоро забуду как меня зовут! — вспомнив прошедшую неделю, сквозь зубы процедил Стефан. — Знаешь, у него новая фишка — проверять, что будет, если замкнуть что-то в одном из блоков моей трансформы. Эксперименты он, видите ли, ставит! Интересно ему, насколько быстро восстановиться цепочка и я смогу полностью ее надеть. Нашел себе подопытную крысу! Мало ему опытов в лабораториях, еще и меня замучить решил!

 Пользуясь тем, что Стефан временно не участвовал в рейдах, Аэ отрывался на полную. С одной стороны, в его действиях был определенный резон — Стефан не раз убеждался, что своевременное вмешательство нулевого способно было существенно облегчить процесс адаптации после травмы. С другой же, у него-то травмы не было, не говоря уже о том, что выступать в качестве лабораторной крысы было малоприятно, а других желающих отдать себя в цепкие руки Аэ не находилось. Конечно, глубоко внутри Стефан был согласен, что это нужное и важное занятие, но ощущение полной беспомощности во время экспериментов бесило и раздражало. Он не любил чувствовать себя слабым.

 — Терпи, друг, терпи, — не особо сочувственно ухмыльнулся Джилиган, явно будучи в курсе событий. — Знал ведь на что идешь, да и я не раз предупреждал тебя, что красавчик явно знает разницу между пробиркой и пипеткой, — и, игнорируя злобное сопение Стефана, проникновенно добавил. — К слову, ты еще неплохо отделался. Капля-другая крови это фигня. Я вот пару дней назад еле ноги унес, когда случайно заглянул поздороваться. Заходи, говорит, поможешь подержать, и сует мне шокер…

 — Знаешь, меня это слабо утешает, — пробормотал Стефан, прикидывая, чем таким мог быть занят Аэ, что ему понадобилась помощь Майка, вооруженного шокером. Увы, но ничего хорошего в голову не приходило.

 — Так что мой тебе совет: расслабься и получай удовольствие, бро. Сходи куда-то, развлекись, пока еще можешь, — многозначительно подмигнул Стефану Майк. — Глен стопудово вспомнит твои прогулы, заставив отдуваться за них по полной. Кстати, о прогулах, — вдруг встрепенулся Джилиган, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. —  Ты такое развлечение пропустил!  Мы ведь с парнями “медведя” привезли! Крупный такой, сука, еле доволокли. Я чуть себе все кости не переломал, когда свалился в эту его ебучую берлогу! Лиз пришлось бросать мне веревку, чтоб я смог выбраться, а потом…

 — Кто-кто бросил тебе веревку? — перебил его Стефан, уже на средине монолога отчаявшийся уследить за ходом мыслей Джилигана. Тот, когда увлекался, начинал нести полную чушь, порой добавляя в описание столько подробностей, что понять что-то из его рассказа было практически невозможно. К тому же, переход от экспериментов Аэ к неведомой Лиз был уж слишком стремительным.

 — А-а-а, ты же не в курсе про малышку Лизхен! — присвистнул Майк и растянул губы ехидной в ухмылке. — Ты же у нас типа больной, а Юджин свалил на свадьбу к кузине, вот нам и дали в подмогу парочку ребят из “Беты”.

 Стефан с трудом подавил желание дать ему подзатыльник и, мысленно посчитав до трех, поинтересовался.

 — А Лиз — это?..

 — А Лиза Штерн это… это просто ураган, а не баба. В смысле, девушка, — протянул Майк, как-то подозрительно запнувшись. — Серьезно, Стеф, я думал, что Кленс пиздит, рассказывая о бетовских девахах, а она мне чуть нос не расквасила, когда я назвал ее “малышкой”.

 — В первый раз, что ли?  — усмехнулся Стефан, припоминая все походы Джилигана в санчасть за годы службы. Их было столько, что начмед пообещал выделить ему личную палату, оббитую чем-то мягким, и запереть его там, если Майк не угомониться и не начнет держать язык за зубами. Впрочем, Джилиган не искал неприятностей, они сами находили его. — Медперсонал скоро ставки будет делать, на чью смену ты припрешься и какой в этот раз тебе встретился столб, разукрасивший полморды.

 — Так то ж парни, — обиделся Майк, разводя руками. — А малышка Лизхен — девушка. Как я ей сдачи дам? Мама меня учила, что женщин бить нехорошо, а ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю свою маму.

 — Знаю-знаю, — расхохотался Стефан, вспомнив тот единственный раз, когда видел миссис Джилиган.  Добрейшая женщина, неудивительно, что сын ее так любил.  — В общем, вам не скучно, так?

 — Да охренеть как весело, — буркнул все еще хмурый Майк, потирая щеку и с удивлением рассматривая пальцы. — Тьфу, опять кровит! Чтоб он был жив и здоров, этот гребаный медведь! Не мог выбрать место для берлоги получше, с капремонтом! Мне Кленс все ноги оттоптал, помогая затолкать эту тушу на транспортер. А знаешь, как мы его потом везли?! Эта сволочь весит тонны две, наверное. Ну, или не две, но килограммов пятьсот точно. Гусеницы, блядь, проваливались в землю!

 Стефан удивленно покосился на Майка. Активно жестикулируя, тот умудрялся сочетать на лице целую гамму эмоций — от восторга перед исполинской силой до отвращения к самой твари. Мотнув головой, Стефан попытался сосредоточиться на словах.

 — И куда его теперь? Медведей-то вроде никто еще не пытался дрессировать. Они же дурные на всю голову.

 — Раньше да, но сейчас... — замялся, отворачиваясь, Майк.  — Ну, как бы тебе сказать…

 — Как есть, — предчувствуя, что ответ ему не понравится, хмуро пробурчал Стефан.

 — Короче, в прошлый раз парни пристрелили тварь до того, как чуваки из лаборатории сняли какие-то там показатели... мозговой активности, что-ли... Короче, как-то так… Ну, и теперь мы…

 — Все, можешь больше ничего не говорить, — застонал, взъерошив ладонью волосы на затылке, Стефан. — Я сам угадаю. Аэ?

 — Прости, бро, — сочувствующе посмотрел на него Майк. — Это не я придумал.

 — Вот что он за человек?! И чего ему неймется-то, а? — горестно вздохнул Стефан, потирая переносицу.

 — Это тебе лучше самому уточнить у красавчика, мне он вряд ли скажет, — пожав плечами, пробормотал Майк.

 — Обязательно уточню, — хмуро пообещал Стефан. — И куда, говоришь, вы доставили свою добычу?

 — В смысле? — осторожно уточнил Майк, непонимающе глядя на него. — Да как обычно: сначала в карантин, а потом уже куда скажут. А чего спрашиваешь?

 — И давно? Хотя, какая разница…

 — Стеф, ты что удумал? Эй, Стеф, ты куда? Твою ж мать, Райли… Подожди, я с тобой!

 Он не знал, что хотел увидеть, просто шел по направлению к лабкорпусам. В голове у Стефана роилась сотня мыслей, ему хотелось придушить эту любопытную заразу, что, вероятно, лично полезет к “объекту”, и одновременно защитить от потенциальной опасности. Так и не определившись, он подошел к огороженной забором части полигона, где обычно проходили подобные испытания, и замер.

 Первое, что бросалось в глаза, это тварь. Огромная туша, на головы две выше ближайшего к ней бойца в полной трансформе, оголтело молотила лапами по земле, мешая паре оперативников с сетками в руках приблизиться к себе. Неподалеку, выделяясь белизной халатов на фоне темно-зеленого камуфляжа бойцов, стояли несколько ученых, среди которых, к своему ужасу, Стефан заметил и Аэ. Тот что-то доказывал взъерошенному мужчине в очках, чуть ли не тыкая его носом в планшет, и одновременно пытался давать указания парням, усмиряющим беснующееся существо. От осознания того факта, что стоит твари сделать одно неосторожное движение, а парням потерять бдительность, как жизни многих  — а, главное, самого Аэ, — окажутся под угрозой, у Стефана зачесались кулаки. Царапнув острыми когтями по ладоням до крови, он удивленно уставился на частично покрывающую собственные руки чешую, и, прикрыв глаза, приказал себе успокоиться. Все будет в порядке, там же не идиоты на полигоне.

 — Стеф, твою мать, тормози! — запыхавшийся Майк буквально повис у него на плечах. — Ты что надумал?

 — Да ничего я не надумал, — дернул плечом Стефан, пытаясь сбросить удерживающие его руки. — Я только посмотрю.

 — Ага, так я тебе и поверил, — пыхтел Джилиган, не ослабляя хватки. — Райли, да стой ты! Тьфу… отожрался, блин!

 — Все, все, стою. Доволен? — раздраженно рявкнул Стефан, замерев на месте. Все же идти, волоча за собой Майка, оказалось не так и просто — весил Джилиган не намного меньше самого Стефана, да и упирался, гад, активно.

 — Доволен, — отдышавшись, прохрипел Майк. — Дальше не пойдешь?

 — Не-а.

 — Вот и ладно. Умница, хороший мальчик.

 — Джилиган, ты…  — предупреждающе начал Стефан, но, встретившись взглядом с Майком, нехотя выдохнул: — Блин, да не полезу я к ним, слышал? Просто постою неподалеку. Хочу убедиться, что…

 — Понял я тебя, понял, но давай ты не будешь нервировать парней, они ж не в курсе, что у тебя зрительское место в первом ряду и на сцену ты не полезешь.

 Стефан окинул хмурым взглядом площадку, где все еще бесновалась тварь, правда, уже увешанная чем-то вроде сбруи, и нехотя развернулся. Майк прав: помочь он вряд ли чем сможет, а вот в случае сорванного эксперимента Аэ ему голову оторвет. Стефан нехотя повернулся к Майку.

 — Ладно, пошли отсюда. Думаю, там есть кому присмотреть за… ними всеми.

 — Здравое решение, Стеф, — облегченно выдохнул Майк. — Пошли, пожуем чего-то? А то у меня аппетит разыгрался от всего этого.

 — Я даже не буду спрашивать, что у тебя за ассоциации с едой, раз тебе от вида “медведя” хочется жрать, — слабо улыбнулся Стефан, стараясь не поддаваться желанию обернуться и досмотреть эксперимент до конца. Точнее, убедиться, что Аэ никуда не влезет. Успокаивало лишь то, что парни из спецохраны точно в состоянии присмотреть за порядком.

  


Возвращаться в строй после двухнедельного перерыва было тяжело, и Стефан никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что вновь чувствует себя новичком, прибывшим из учебки. Все вокруг было до боли знакомым, парни поздравляли его с выходом, приветственно хлопая по плечу, а ощущение “первого дня” все никак не проходило. Даже на шутку Харлема про цепкие руки второй половины он отреагировал с опозданием. Пробормотав, что завидовать счастью других нехорошо, Стефан полез в свой шкафчик, вытащил форму с бронежилетом и замер, размышляя, что же было не так.  Рейд им обещали полноценный, без разменивания на отлов тварей живьем, но Стефану все казалось, что это сон, и он вот-вот проснется у себя в комнате. Странное состояние, учитывая, что из активной работы он выпал всего на пару недель. Проводивший инструктаж Глен, то и дело бросающий на него внимательные взгляды, вряд ли удовлетворился его вялым бормотанием про переходной период после болезни, но развивать тему не стал. Стефан не обманывался: по прилету его ждал серьезный разговор, и в этот раз он надеялся, что у него будет что сказать капитану в свою защиту.

 — Соскучился, бро? Это тебе не бока отлеживать на кровати, мы тут дело делаем,  — раздался в наушниках веселый голос Майка, едва они прибыли на место. Стефан вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и, наконец, осознал тот факт, что его принудительный больничный таки закончился. Пьянящее ощущение свободы сводило с ума.

 — Особенно ты, Джилиган, смотри не надорвись, — фыркнул, подключившись, вынырнувший из бокового спуска Энди. — Здоров, Стеф. Ты как?

 — Почти как новый, — бодро махнул кулаком Стефан, спрыгивая с трапа. — Чуть не сдурел с этим “щадящим режимом” — думал, что еще немного, и начну покрываться вместо чешуи плесенью!

 — Зато теперь будешь думать, куда прешь, — глубокомысленно заметил Майк и, пробормотав, что он сегодня опять за связиста, включился в работу, перейдя на общую частоту для координации действий отряда. Стефан, слушая такие привычные команды, удовлетворенно улыбнулся: нет ничего лучше любимой работы и надежного напарника за спиной.

 На базу они вернулись уставшие, но довольные. Около полудюжины тварей на счету каждого существенно укрепили веру Стефана в собственные силы, не говоря уже о сброшенном напряжении: не одного только Майка достали рейды, когда нужно было сохранять жизни чуждых человечеству существ. Парни весело переговаривались, бахвалясь добычей, и делали ставки, когда же в следующий раз получится так размяться. Стефан, слушающий вполуха, мысленно с ними соглашался.  Как бы не был заразен энтузиазм Аэ и насколько бы радужными не были перспективы одомашнивания тварей, он все же считал, что им не место в его мире, предпочитая истреблять пришельцев.

 Распрощавшись с парнями в раздевалке, Стефан бодрым шагом поспешил к себе в комнату. С Аэ они столкнулись в дверях.

 — Стефан? Как первый день? Как все прошло? — медленно стягивая куртку, полюбопытствовал  Аэ.

 — Отлично, — радостно улыбнулся Стефан. — Я даже как-то успел соскучился по всему этому. Ну, парни, работа… Черт, я, кажется, даже по сырым подвалам соскучился!  А у тебя как день прошел? Где был?

 Энергия, бьющая через край, переполняла его, Стефану хотелось поделиться с Аэ впечатлениями, рассказать, насколько он рад вернуться в строй, и даже вероятная лекция о проводимых в лаборатории исследованиях не могла испортить ему настроение. Но ожидаемых нотаций не последовало, Аэ неопределенно хмыкнул и как-то чересчур равнодушно сообщил:

 — На полигоне. Надо было проверить кое-какие догадки… Слушай, ты не против, если я в душ первый?.. — Внезапно замявшись, попросил он, как-то чересчур сильно прижимая одну руку к туловищу. Стефан нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что именно в этом движении показалось ему неестественным, и, отойдя немного в сторону, внимательно осмотрел Аэ.

 — Иди, давай… — На первый взгляд все было нормально, но стоило Аэ сделать шаг по направлению к ванной, как Стефана подбросило на месте. — Стоп, а с рукой что? Где ты так умудрился?

 — С какой рукой?

 — Аэ, не начинай. Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я.

 — Ничего, все нормально, — натянуто улыбнулся Аэ, дернувшись в сторону, и тут же болезненно зашипел, задев локтем дверцу шкафа. Согнувшись, он баюкал ушибленную руку и едва слышно что-то бормотал себе под нос.

 — Ни хрена себе, — ошарашено выдохнул Стефан, в два шага оказавшись около него. Светло-зеленая, форменная рубашка Аэ была разодрана в нескольких местах и покрыта бурыми пятнами крови.

 — Стефан, — с нажимом произнес Аэ, отодвигаясь от него. — Со мной все хорошо, это рабочий момент… Сейчас залью антисептиком по-быстрому и все будет нормально.

 — Какой еще, нахер, момент? Да у тебя рука распанахана от запястья до локтя!

 — И ничего она не…

 — Как?!

 — Стефан, все нор…

 — Как это произошло, я спрашиваю? — Стефан злился не столько от серьезности травмы, хотя содранная местами до мяса и покрывшаяся уродливой запекшейся коркой кожа выглядела просто отвратительно, а от того, что он догадывался о причинах ее возникновения. Что, а точнее, кто мог быть в этом виноват. Очередной “экземпляр”, мать его! Черт, и кого еще эти придурки приволокли в эту гребаную лабораторию? — Это по-твоему нормально?!

 — Стефан, когти… Райли, мне же больно, твою мать! — рявкнул Аэ, выдирая руку из хватки Стефана. — Сдурел? Аккуратнее нельзя?

 — Отвечай.

 — Раскомандовался, — подув на закровившую ссадину, огрызнулся Аэ.  — Ничего смертельного, сейчас промою, перевяжу, а к утру все будет нормально. И не надо на меня так смотреть, умирать я не собираюсь. Это всего лишь царапины, час назад было хуже…

 — Что-о?!  

 — Кхм, в общем, все хорошо, Стеф, — скороговоркой выпалил Аэ и отодвинулся подальше от взбешенного Стефана. Тот открыл рот и тут же закрыл, громко клацнув зубами, уговаривая себя успокоиться и взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. Получалось откровенно плохо, Стефану пришлось несколько раз повторить про себя, что Аэ самостоятельный взрослый мужчина.

 — Ладно, — спустя пару минут, когда кровавые мушки окончательно перестали кружить перед глазами, произнес Стефан и даже убрал руки за спину во избежание соблазна двинуть по дурной башке. — В порядке, так в порядке. Как скажешь.

 — Сте-ефан? — осторожно позвал его Аэ, но тот только отмахнулся.

 — Ты же, кажется, в душ хотел? Так иди. Потом поговорим, — Стефан еще раз указал кивком на ванную.

 Мазнув взглядом по закрывающейся двери, Стефан перестал сдерживаться и едва слышно зарычал. Вот как так можно? Он чуть ли не пылинки с этого придурка сдувает, а тот в очередной раз сует свой нос любопытный во все дыры! Ишь, деятельный какой нашелся!

 — Блядь… Спокойно, Стеф, спокойно, — хрипло пробормотал себе под нос Стефан, падая на кровать. — У тебя уже крыша едет. Все хорошо, этот дебил цел и здоров… ну, относительно, конечно, но все заживет…Так что, Стефан, спокойно, выдыхай… Блядь, да какое, нахер, спокойно?! Твою ж м-мать… Этого еще не хватало!

 Досадливо скривившись, Стефан дернул рукой и несколько минут рассматривал обрывки одеяла у себя на когтях. Мда, самовнушение не его метод. Все равно еще ни разу не сработало: вряд ли частичную спонтанную трансформу можно считать показателем его уравновешенности. Поерзав на кровати, чтоб удобно устроить хвост, он вдруг подумал, что стоит как-то последовать совету Джилигана и все же взять Аэ с собой на задание. Может, убедившись воочию в способности Аэ постоять за себя он прекратит так нервничать каждый раз, когда изначальный отправлялся на полигон? Правда, не факт, что получиться провернуть такой фокус — кэп в случае повторения обещал оторвать ему яйца.

 — Стефан... Стеф! Иди… иди сюда! — голос Аэ, вдруг раздавшийся из ванной, чуть дрожал, и Стефан, которого все еще потряхивало, мгновенно сорвался с кровати. Когти с силой прошлись по пластику чуть заклинившей двери, оставив глубокие борозды.

 — Что? Что случилось? — Рассматривая полностью обнаженного и мокрого Аэ, растерянно полюбопытствовал он, когда не обнаружил внутри ничего опасного для жизни.

 — Она… Рука. Это, — Аэ помахал у Стефана перед носом ладонью, — не исчезает…

 Стефан, у которого от мельтешения зарябило в глазах, перехватил его за запястье и придирчиво осмотрел руку Аэ. На светлой коже между длинными глубокими ссадинами отчетливо выделялось пару десятков довольно крупных чешуек, но и они за пару секунд пропали.

 — И что? — непонимающе посмотрел на Аэ Стефан. —  Это же у тебя трансформа?

 — Наверное. Не знаю, — Аэ в растерянности пожал плечами.

 — Но…

 — Блядь, да я не знаю, Стефан! Я только хотел смыть кровь, а там это! — дернувшись, рявкнул Аэ и тут же осекся. Пара глубоких вдохов и только после этого смог продолжить более-менее спокойно, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от собственной руки. — Прости, я просто немного охренел, когда увидел полностью покрытую чешуей руку. Она была полностью в чешуе, понимаешь?

 Стефан только хмыкнул.

 — Сте-е-еф? Чего молчишь? Скажи хоть что-то! — ткнул его кулаком в плечо Аэ, недовольный отсутствием реакции. Его все еще потряхивало, но было заметно, что присутствие Стефана помогает успокоиться.

 — Думаю, что бы сказать, чтоб не получить по морде, — потирая место удара, протянул Стефан, и едва увернулся от еще одного. — Эй, спокойно! Думаю я, думаю. Правда, понимаю не больше твоего!

 — Прости, — виновато опустил голову Аэ. — Со мной никогда такого не случалось.

 — Как это “никогда”? — удивленно покосился на него Стефан, в голове у которого крутились всем известные факты об изначальных. К тому же, он столько раз видел на теле Аэ чешую, что даже перестал обращать на это внимание. — Вы же вроде способны воспроизвести любую трансформу…

 — Опять двадцать пять… Когда же ты начнешь слушать, что я говорю, а? Теоретически да, можем, но смысл? — со вздохом кивнул Аэ, покосившись на правую ладонь и шевельнув на пробу пальцами. Заминки в движении не возникло, а потому, заметно успокоившись, он стал говорить намного увереннее. — Для выполнения нулевки нам это, в общем-то, не нужно, для исполнения большинства стандартных обязанностей тоже, так что эта наша способность по большей части теоретическая. Вот мне лично, чтоб исправлять ошибки в блоках, полноценная трансформа не нужна, я… как бы это сказать… вижу, что там не так даже без визуализации. Понимаешь?

 — Смутно, — признал Стефан, почесав затылок. — Но, допустим, что я все же понял. Получается, что, помогая другим, ты никогда не надевал трансформу сам? Неужели никогда не возникала необходимость? А как же те…

 — Никогда, — хмуро оборвал его Аэ.

 — Кхм, круто. В смысле, тогда понятно, почему у тебя такое лицо, — осторожно притягивая Аэ к себе, пробормотал Стефан и легко прикоснулся к его виску губами. Тот недовольно заворчал, но все же прижался, расслабляясь в объятиях.

 — Какое это “такое”? И аккуратнее, Стефан! Я все еще способен чувствовать боль.

 — Прости… Хэй, успокойся, тебе говорю! Нормальное у тебя лицо, просто чуть удивленное. Ладно, не чуть, а очень даже прихуевшее.

 — Спасибо, утешил.

 — Да пожалуйста, — осторожно отодвигаясь от Аэ, Стефан не удержался и еще раз осмотрел его руки. — Кстати, ты заметил, что они стали еще меньше?

 — М-м-м? Ты о чем?

 — Твои… царапины... они почти затянулись. Это должно как-то объясняться твоими способностями?  Ну, какие-то там особые супер-способности изначальных, которые…

 — Стефан, не мели ерунды, — скривился Аэ,  покрутив запястьями из стороны в сторону, разминая. — Но ты прав, это странно. На полигоне мне показалось, что без швов не обойтись.

 Стефану казалось, что за сегодняшний вечер уже ничто не могло его удивить, но Аэ умудрялся преподносить все новые и новые сюрпризы. И не сказать, что очень приятные. Вот как можно в такой обстановке избавиться от желания запереть Аэ в комнате и не выпускать без сопровождения?!

 — Спокойно, Стеф, уже все хорошо. Уже все решилось… кхм, ну-у-у... да, само собой, — скосив взгляд на руку, пробормотал себе под нос Аэ. Он упорно не поднимал голову, очевидно, стараясь не злить Стефана еще больше, и что-то едва слышно бормотал себе под нос.

 — Ладно, само, значит, само, — устало согласился не желающий продолжать бесполезный спор Стефан. — Но должно же быть этому какое-то логичное объяснение? У вас повышенная регенерация? Ускоренный обмен веществ?

 — Не замечал. Во всяком случае, не интересовался подобными случаями, — задумчиво пожал плечами Аэ и поежился. — Блин, холодно... Давай продолжим где-то, где теплее. И суше.

 Стефан, только сейчас осознавший, что они все еще теснятся в ванной, а с волос Аэ капает вода, только мысленно влепил себе оплеуху. М-да, спаситель из него просто обалденный.

 Но даже будучи закутанным по самую макушку в одеяло, Аэ продолжал бормотать себе под нос непонятные Стефану термины и пытаться что-то подсчитать на комме. Минут через двадцать слушать бубнеж Стефану надоело и он, отобрав у полусонного изначального комм, притянул к себе.

 — Спи уже, умник. Завтра, может быть, какая-то гениальная мысль в голову придет.

 — Стефан, ты ничего не понимаешь! — заерзал в объятиях Аэ, пытаясь высунуть руки из-под одела и что-то продемонстрировать. — Это невозможно. Я просто не понимаю, как такое вообще может быть! У меня же все руки порылись чешуей! Это…

 — … это просто здорово, — согласно кивнул Стефан, решив все же пока не упоминать о виденных ранее чешуйках, и подтянул край одеяла повыше. — Но радоваться этому факту мы будем завтра. Спи.

 — Но…

 — Спи, я сказал, — и, чтоб избежать дальнейших пререканий, заткнул уже готового возмутиться Аэ поцелуем. Тот мстительно пнул его пяткой по голени, но довольно активно ответил на поцелуй и выгнулся, потираясь о бедро Стефана.

 — Ты издеваешься? — с трудом заставив себя оторваться от его губ, пробормотал Стефан. Аэ, еще мгновение назад смирно лежавший под боком, довольно шустро оказался сверху, оглаживая его бока короткими ногтями.

 — Я? Что ты, нет, конечно, как я могу?.. Спи, давай, ты же хотел, — издевательски пропел Аэ и лизнул правый сосок. Стефан выгнулся, простонав ругательство, и заерзал на месте. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Аэ, удовлетворенный реакцией, продолжил издевательства.

 — Знаешь, мне казалось, что ты должен быть скромнее, — хрипло пробормотал Стефан, когда Аэ, неспешно покрывающий поцелуями его живот, опустился к паху и замер, лениво водя языком вдоль резинки трусов. — Ну, как недавнешний девственник.

 — Думаешь, стоит? — поднял на него взгляд Аэ, хитро улыбаясь. Поймав взгляд Стефана, у которого от близости его тела кружилась голова и путались мысли, он демонстративно медленно облизнулся. — Стефан, так что? Мне прекратить?

 — Нет, в смысле да…Аэ, я…  Только аккуратнее, твоя рука…

 — Что? Рука? — немного недоуменно переспросил Аэ и, спохватившись, чуть отстранился, рассматривая правую руку. Ровная и чистая кожа, без малейших следов. — Надо же, совсем про нее забыл… Ни следа... Даже странно как-то… Так, ты не отвлекайся, на чем мы остановились?

 — Отвлечешься тут, — пробормотал Стефан, на бедрах которого так увлеченно ерзал Аэ, и притянул того для поцелуя. Аэ фыркнул, сильнее вжимаясь в Стефана, легко чмокнул его в губы и просунул руку между ихними телами, оглаживая член Стефана через ткань трусов. Ленивые, неспешные движения сводили с ума.

 — Ч-щерт… Аэ…

 — М-м-м? Опять я тебя отвлекаю? Ты же, вроде бы, пытался заснуть.

 — Хватит уже издеваться! — зарычал, рывком подминая под себя Аэ, Стефан. Раскрасневшийся, с шальным взглядом, тот только на пару секунд зажмурился, когда почувствовал пальцы Стефана между ягодиц. Жадно хватая ртом воздух, Аэ довольно ощутимо вздрагивал, пока чужие пальцы хозяйничали внутри. Стефан не торопился, стараясь отыграться за предыдущие издевательства, и довольно улыбался, глядя, как насаживается на его пальцы Аэ, постанывая и извиваясь. Но надолго его не хватило. Чертыхнувшись, Стефан убрал руку и вошел наполовину, замерев практически сразу, давая Аэ привыкнуть. Чтоб уже через пару мгновений толкнуться членом, входя до основания.

 — Ох, твою ж мать… Осторо-о-ожнее…

 — Больно? Прости, — виновато закусил губу Стефан, замедляя движения и нависнув над  ним на вытянутых руках.

 — Блядь, Стеф, я же не говорил останавливаться, я просил быть поаккуратнее, — зашипел, двинув бедрами Аэ. — Двигайся, черт!

 Стефан честно старался не спешить, двигаясь плавно и неспешно, но, глядя, как капля пота стекает по виску Аэ, а сам изначальный не особо стесняясь постанывает в голос, не выдержал. Бешеный ритм, казалось, устраивал обоих. Очередной громкий стон Аэ — и у Стефана окончательно сорвало тормоза. Он ускорился, двигаясь резче и быстрее, жарко дыша в шею изначального, покусывая влажную от пота кожу, оставляя яркие отметины и, когда Аэ выгнулся в судороге оргазма, кончил следом.

 — Знаешь, Стеф…

 — М-м-м? — Стефан осторожно приподнялся на локтях и перекатился на бок, перестав прижимать своим весом Аэ к постели. — Что?

 — Что ты там говорил про сон? Думаю ты прав. Отдохнуть было бы очень кстати.

 — Зараза, — чертыхаясь, откинулся на подушку Стефан и, чуть подумав, притянул себе под бок полусонного Аэ. — Спи, давай.

Всю следующую неделю Стефан не находил себе места. Он был твердо уверен, что без постоянной практики довольно сложно стабилизировать трансформу. Нет практики — нет контроля. Весь его опыт требовал вплотную заняться этим вопросом. Да, трансформа Аэ была частичной и довольно кратковременной, но Стефан не мог не отметить, что с каждым разом покрытые чешуей участки становились все обширнее, да и держались значительно дольше.

 Стефан пытался поговорить с Аэ, убедить его заняться тренировками, предлагал подключить капитана Фортикоса, но раз за разом получал отказ. Изначальный и слышать не желал о трансформе, тренировках или боевых вылетах с собственным участием. Все, что было вне лаборатории, его мало волновало.

 Разговор с Фортикосом также не принес результата. Не желая вдаваться в подробности, Стефан, настаивая на тренировках, старательно обходил тему спонтанных проявлений трансформы, и, вероятно, именно поэтому получил в ответ категоричное “Нет” и угрозу влепить-таки ему несколько нарядов вне очереди в качестве окончательного аргумента. Не стесняясь в выражениях, Глен напомнил, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, в красках расписывая все последствия неосмотрительного решения. “Тогда, Райли, я прислушался к словам Анхеля и отпустил его с вами исключительно потому, что приоритетом была твоя физическая форма. И, заметь, поступил очень опрометчиво, — хмурился, расхаживая по комнате Глен. — Он не оперативник, кто бы что не утверждал и как бы этого не хотелось лично тебе. Гениальный ученый — да, но не боец, и никакие тренировки этого не изменят. Так что сиди на жопе ровно, Стеф, и перестань втягивать его в сомнительные авантюры”.

 Стефан кивал, соглашаясь с капитаном и признавая справедливость его слов, но беспокойство за состояние Аэ не угасало. “Только постоянная работа над собой и своей трансформой поможет вам полностью контролировать свое тело” — этот постулат накрепко вбивали в головы тогда еще курсантов в учебке, и Стефан, даже спустя много лет, был полностью согласен с мнением инструкторов.

 Но подобрать такой вариант, при котором остались бы довольны все — и Аэ, и капитан, и сам Стефан — пока не получалось.

 Несколько раз Стефан выбирался на полигон, украдкой наблюдая, как группа лаборантов во главе с седовласым профессором проводила очередной эксперимент. Белобрысый затылок Аэ, мелькавший то тут, то там, придавал его наблюдениям особую остроту и смысл. С одной стороны, убеждал себя Стефан, он просто интересовался увлечениями близкого человека, стремясь быть в курсе событий, а с другой, как ехидно ржал заставший его пару раз в “засаде” Джилиган, следил, чтоб никто не обидел “хрупкого и ранимого”. Стефан злился, возражая, что все совершенно не так, как выглядит, но не приходить на полигон просто не мог.

 Привычно расположившись вдалеке от площадки, Стефан рассеянно огляделся и, убедившись, что никому не помешает, принялся изучать происходящее вокруг. Аэ, не подозревающий о том, что за ним следят, довольно ловко всадил здоровенной ящерице пару кубиков успокоительного в холку и  теперь деловито осматривал вяло шевелящую лапами тварь, подходя к ней на такое расстояние, что Стефан лишь усилием воли оставался на месте. Его мало успокаивало, что процесс одомашнивания этих псевдорептилий шел довольно успешно, и тварь, вид которой навевал воспоминания о школьном курсе про доисторических динозавров, до этого вполне охотно выполняла простейшие команды. Он точно знал, насколько сильным может быть удар даже одурманенной лекарством ящерицы.

 — Стеф, тебе еще не надоело играть в шпиона? — негромко поинтересовался Майк, в очередной раз ошивающийся вблизи тренировочной площадки.

 — Черт, ты не пробовал не подкрадываться? — недовольно проворчал Стефан, не поворачиваясь к Майку. Даже спрашивать не стоило, откуда тот взялся — у Джилигана была отвратительная способность появляться в самых неожиданных местах. — Нет, не надоело. И я ни за кем не шпионю. И Майк, сядь, чтоб…

 — Да понял я, понял… Чтоб не засекли… — понимающе хмыкнул Майк, присев на корточки, чтоб его не было заметно со стороны тренировочной площадки. — Кстати, а что это, если не шпионаж? Ну, так, чисто технически? — как бы промежду прочим поинтересовался  Джилиган спустя пару минут и тут же расплылся в широкой ухмылке. — Чува-а-ак, неужели ты, наконец, тронулся умом и играешь сам с собой в прятки?

 — Очень смешно, Майки. Ха-ха, — скривившись, вздохнул Стефан. —  Понимаешь, я все время переживаю, что с ним что-то случится. Что, например, успокоительное не подействует и… — Стефан замолчал, стараясь избавиться от довольно реалистичной картинки с окровавленным Аэ. — Короче, я так пытаюсь убедить себя, что Аэ…

 — Что он способен позаботиться о себе?

 — Вроде того, — поджал губы Стефан. Майк временами был удивительно догадлив.

 — И как? Получается?

 — Да что-то не очень.

 — Так попроси Глена взять Аэ с нами, ну, как в тот раз, когда он тебя латал. Вроде толковый малый наш красавчик и не будет зазря под ногами путаться.

 — Майки, это сумасшествие, тогда нам просто повезло, — скривился Стефан и, вздохнув, признался. — Если начистоту, об этом я подумал в первую очередь. Ну, взять его с собой на задание или погонять немного в спортзале, чтоб он точно понял, что можно и нужно делать в случае опасности. Но Аэ вряд ли согласиться даже на зал, а кэп пообещал спустить с меня шкуру и повесить в качестве трофея у себя на стенке, если я еще хоть раз заикнусь о совместных вылетах.

 — Беда, — пожевал губу Майк. — А ты точно объяснил им обоим, нахрена тебе это? Или, как обычно, тупо вывалил свое хочу без лишних подробностей?

 — Ну, я пытался, — уклончиво пробормотал Стефан, припоминая все свои аргументы. Увы, их было не так много, но ни Аэ, ни капитана они не впечатлили. Скорее, наоборот.

 — Хм, ясно.

 — И что тебе ясно, Джилиган? — опять начал злиться Стефан. Но Майк, не особо испугавшись его тона, потянулся, лениво взъерошил волосы ладонью, и невозмутимо продолжил.

 — Не умеешь ты объяснять, Райли, вот что. Ну ладно красавчик, он упрямый как сто чертей, тут я согласен. А капитан? Попробуй сказать прямо, что беспокоишься, Фортикос же не дурак, он все поймет.

 — И  откуда ты такой умный взялся, а?

 — Откуда и все — от мамы с папой, — снисходительно усмехнулся Майк. — Ладно, бро, расслабься, есть у меня одна идейка.

 Стефан едва слышно застонал, не будучи точно уверенным, что сможет безболезненно пережить ее реализацию.

— Райли, вот скажи мне, какой идиот подсказал Роджерсу эту идею? — хмуро поинтересовался Аэ, поправляя на плече сумку с упакованным в нее “муравьем”. К счастью, не целым, а с той частью туши, где лапы соединялись с грудиной. Остальная часть твари ученых из лабсектора не интересовала и потому была оставлена на предыдущем этаже, чему заметно обрадовался вынужденный нести и без того довольно тяжелую ношу Аэ. Даже несмотря на то, что туша “муравья” предназначалась не в последнюю очередь ему , изначальный не особо обрадовался походу за материалом.

 — Я думал, тебе будет интересно. Ты же сам говорил, что хочешь еще раз понаблюдать за работой оперативников, проконтролировать процесс. Роджерс, думаю, пришел к такому же выводу, выслушивая постоянные замечания твоих коллег из лабсектора, — стараясь не подходить на расстояние удара, вздохнул Стефан, игнорируя смешки Джилигана по связи. Майк, мерзко хихикая и пользуясь тем, что Аэ его не слышал, строил все новые и новые версии относительно реакции изначального на подробности гениального плана, благодаря которому тот сейчас не возился со скальпелем в чистенькой операционной, а таскал по коридорам довольно внушительный пакет с дохлой тварью. Пропуская мимо ушей издевки и подначки Джилигана, Стефан едва заметно морщился и старался отвечать на недовольное ворчание Аэ как можно более спокойно. Правда, это не особо помогало: успокаиваться Аэ не собирался, высказывая вслух предположения относительно своего участия в рейде и вынуждая Стефана подбирать все новые аргументы. Тот факт, что это была идея Роджерса, мало помогал.

 Поначалу разработанный Джилиганом план показался Стефану отличной идеей, и разговор в раздевалке, когда Майк, как бы промежду прочим, высказал мнение, что стоит отправлять с оперативниками кого-то из “яйцеголовых”, если они хотят, чтоб все было как надо, сделал свое дело. Образцы кому нужны? Правильно, ученым. А кто постоянно жалуется, что привезли не то, а запаковано оно не так? Смотри ответ выше.

 Прошло всего несколько дней, а эту идею обсуждала половина центра. Недовольных необходимостью ловить тварей живыми, а не истреблять их, все же оказалось достаточно, а потому, поразмыслив, руководство пришло к выводу, что, действительно, стоит отправлять на задания научного работника в качестве куратора отлова. Определиться с кандидатурой для пробного вылета было несложно, во всяком случае так сообщил отправляющимся на очередной задание “Альфам” капитан Фортикос. После краткого инструктажа, хмурый Глен, покосившись на переглянувшихся Майка со Стефаном, отдельно отметил “Под твою ответственность, понял, Райли?”, пригрозив, в случае чего, все же выполнить свое обещание про шкуру с серебристо-черной трансформой на стене. Стефан, не знающий, стоит ли радоваться подобной удаче, постарался организовать безопасность Аэ по максимуму. Да и делов намечалось всего ничего: собрать десяток образцов — и на базу. Два часа работы.

 Правда, сейчас, когда угрюмый Аэ брел позади него, Стефан уже не был так уж рад, что все так обернулось. Трансформа трансформой, но стоило все же оставить Аэ в покое и не мешать заниматься опытами, если они ему были так важны.

 — Знаешь, Стефан, я не совсем уверен, что подобные развлечения мне по вкусу. Надо будет сказать Роджерсу, чтоб сам лазил по этим закоулкам, если ему опять захочется свежих образцов, — скривился Аэ, удерживая сумку на расстоянии вытянутой руки и пристально его изучая. —  Фу, блядь! Ты уверен, что он точно сдох? Там в пакете что-то мерзко чавкает!  Пожирает сам себя?

 — Нет у него там пасти, тебе кажется, — вздохнул Стефан, мысленно послав генерала к чертям с его идеями. Изначальный, поднятый с постели в несусветную рань и оттого совершенно не дружелюбный, даже не старался помочь наладить общение, предпочитая огрызаться и нудить на каждом шагу. Стефан очень надеялся, что скоро ему это надоест, ведь желание стукнуть засранца становилось все явственнее, а им надо было отловить еще пару особей. В этот раз лаборатория запросила для опытов две дюжины лапок, что автоматически означало нудные поиски по всему объекту.

 — Н-да? А чавкает что?

 — Да ничего там не чавкает! — сорвался, все же не выдержав, Стефан. — Задолбал ты уже своим нытьем! Неужели нельзя заткнуться и идти молча?!  Если мы хотим кого-то поймать, надо соблюдать тишину.

 Аэ, обогнавший Стефана на очередном повороте, резко остановился и повернулся к нему. Выражение  лица не оставляло сомнений — Аэ в бешенстве. Правда, сам Стефан уже успел пожалеть о своих словах, а вот Аэ только-только вошел в раж.

 — Хэй, Стеф, остынь, — увещевал где-то в наушнике Майк, но его никто не слушал. Не отрывая взгляда от Аэ, Стефан выключил звук, предоставив Джилиану надрываться в пустоту, и сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь к непростому разговору.

 — Я тебя что? — нехорошо прищурившись произнес Аэ, спуская с плеч сумку и не особо аккуратно ставя ее на пол. В повисшей в воздухе тишине раздалось негромкое “Клац”, заставив Стефана удивленно покоситься на транспортировочную сумку. Та лежала на месте и, как бы ни утверждал обратное Аэ, не шевелилась. Но звук повторился еще раз. И еще.

 — Так я тебя что, Стефан? — напомнил о себе Аэ, отвлекая Стефана от изучения сумки. — Раздражаю, говоришь? Бешу? Или…

 — Тихо.

 — Что…

 — Тихо, ты слышишь? — мотнул головой Стефан, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам. Негромкое клацанье становилось громче, словно издающее его существо приближалось. — Майки, кто из наших в зоне?

 Но вместо ответа в наушнике раздалось лишь шипение. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Стефан перевел взгляд на Аэ. Тот, сообразивший, что что-то идет не по плану, также прислушивался к окружающим звукам.

 — Майки, ты меня слышишь? — пару раз щелкнув переключателем, попробовал дозваться на другой частоте Стефан. Увы, но в эфире была тишина. Стефан нахмурился — вроде бы ближайший разлом был довольно далеко от них, а с техникой до этого проблем не наблюдалось. Майк обиделся и отключился? — Блядь, глухо, наверное, опять какие-то сбои. Ладно, фиг с ним, бывает. Так, Аэ, живо в тыл.

 — Но… — открыл было рот Аэ, но тут же захлопнул его, плавно переместившись Стефану за спину, едва только клацанье повторилось. Звук усилился, стал ближе, расходясь по пустому коридору эхом и многократно отражаясь от стен. Аэ подхватил сумку, удобно закрепляя ее на плече, и вопросительно посмотрел на Стефана.

 — Значит так, — негромко начал Стефан, всматриваясь вдаль коридора. — Когда я говорю бежать — ты бежишь, говорю стрелять — стреляешь, понял? И только так. Спорить будешь потом. Это ясно? — и, дождавшись кивка изначального, продолжил: — И я тебя умоляю, будь осторожен и не лезь под руку.

 — Что бы ты там ни думал, Стефан, но я не тупой, — сквозь зубы процедил Аэ,  но спорить не стал. — Что это за звук? Думаешь, у нас гости?

 — Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стефан, всматриваясь вдаль. — Очень похоже на то. Или кто-то решил составить нам конкуренцию в отлове этих, — он кивнул на сумку, висящую на плече Аэ, — тварей.

 — Да кому такое счастье сдалось? — криво усмехнувшись, пробормотал себе под нос Аэ, и тут же вскинул голову. — Смотри!

 Стефан уже несколько раз зарекался обсуждать разнообразие прущих из разломов тварей, проклиная богатую фантазию их создателя. Казалось бы — чего он только не видел? Разнообразных животных-мутантов? Видел. Полумифических существ? Тоже встречал. По сути, все, что он только мог вообразить себе в горячечном бреду, вполне спокойно можно было встретить на выходе из ближайшего разлома. Но тварь, неторопливо шагающая по коридору, просто поражала воображение видавшего виды Стефана. Он даже на мгновение завис, безуспешно пытаясь определить ее видовую принадлежность.

 — Охренеть, — присвистнул за спиной Стефана Аэ. Тот, не отрывая взгляда от пришельца, согласно кивнул, делая осторожный шаг назад.

 — Не высовывайся, я такое первый раз вижу.

 — Даже в мыслях не было.

 — Вот и отлично.

 — Стеф…

 — Тихо, она, кажется, нас слышит.

 Тварь, с негромким клацаньем продвигающаяся вперед, услышав голоса, вскинула голову и, чуть притормозив, заклокотала. Точнее, именно так смог идентифицировать этот звук Стефан. Не шипение или свист, а глубокий гортанный звук, заставивший его поежиться. Пара секунд — и существо, расправив кожистые крылья, бросилось в атаку.

 В бою не всегда есть время подумать или оценить, насколько правильным будет то или иное решение. Рефлексы, прочно вбитые в подсознание — вот основа выживания в большинстве случаев. Уже потом, когда проходил запал боя, Стефан мог объяснить, почему поступил так или иначе, но во время рейда он действовал на инстинктах: дрался, стрелял, убивал. Работа в команде накладывала дополнительный отпечаток. Он привык полагаться на напарника, краем сознания фиксируя его передвижения, просчитывая возможные действия, исходя из опыта. Надежное плечо, всегда готовый прикрыть спину товарищ. Так было всегда, но сейчас рядом был не Энди или Майк, способные самостоятельно побеспокоиться о своей шкуре, а Аэ. Стефан не мог отделаться от мысли, что если с ним что-то случиться, он и сам недолго протянет. Майк бы непременно посмеялся, если бы знал, насколько мало сейчас Стефана волновала собственная жизнь.

 Высокая, на голову выше Стефана, тварь атаковала стремительно и беспощадно, он едва успевал уворачиваться, даже не пытаясь нападать. В голове почему-то всплывали кадры из просмотренного когда-то давно по сети фильма про нападение чужих. Стефан усмехнулся воспоминаниям: сценаристам стоило бы хоть раз побывать у разлома, чтоб понять, насколько смехотворным было их творение и нереалистичным сюжет. Но никто в здравом уме и твердой памяти лезть к разломам не станет, а широкой общественности, в сущности, плевать на подробности, зрелищность — вот ключевой критерий большинства подобных шоу.

 Плечо прошило острой болью. Стефан даже не сразу понял, что именно произошло и почему онемела рука. Он только ощутил, как откуда-то с локтя с противным хрустом отскочила чешуйка трансформы и затерялась в широких рукавах куртки, а сама рука враз перестала его слушаться. Стефан нелепо дернулся, пытаясь скоординировать движения, и упустил момент, когда тварь оказалась совсем близко. Острые когти разодрали форменную куртку словно бумагу, грудную клетку прошило болью и оседающий на грязный пол Стефан, судорожно хватающий воздух немеющими губами, вдруг увидел удивительно реалистичную галлюцинацию. Все происходило словно со стороны: огромная крылатая тварь и маленький по сравнению с ней человек. Серебристо-черная чешуя переливалась в слабом свете лампочек, мерцая и завораживая; тварь, казалось, от этого ярилась еще больше, пытаясь дотянуться, ухватить когтями и содрать ее с гибкого тела. Человек уворачивался, ловко подсекая, нанося удары и заставляя ее рычать от боли. И без того громкий клекот, усиленный болевыми ощущениями, звенел в ушах.

 Стефан с удовольствием бы посмеялся, если бы мог: очередной пример того, что преимущество в размерах не означает преимущество в бою, но больно было даже дышать, не говоря уже о более активных действиях. Но в этот момент покрытый чешуей человек сделал рывок и одним слитным движением дотянулся когтями до твари, с громким хрустом пробив грудину насквозь. Стефан моргнул, не понимая, как такое возможно, если он сам едва дышит, и, уже перед тем, как отключится, понял, что же было не так. Рост, цвет волос и отсутствие хвоста.

 Трансформа Аэ была потрясающе похожа на его собственную.

— … а потом он вырубился. — Негромкий, слегка взволнованный голос Аэ звучал где-то над головой Стефана, но у него не было сил, чтоб открыть глаза и убедиться, что с изначальным все в порядке. — Пока я разобрался, где мы вообще находимся, пока связался с вами… Короче, скучно мне не было.

 — Охуительно отдохнули. — Фыркнул кто-то в ответ и тут же недоверчиво уточнил: — Слушай, а как ты доволок эту тушу? В нем же килограмм сто, если не больше. — Стефану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтоб узнать говорившего. Майк, кто же еще. Только у него хватает наглости говорить подобное, не боясь получить по шее. — Мы с мужиками малёк прихуели, когда увидели вас. Думали, что у нас массовые глюки. Вот бы кэп обрадовался: пол-отряда дружно крышей двинулись!

 — Не вижу ничего смешного, — буркнул Аэ. —  Впрочем, я сам охренел, когда понял, что это я такой… ммм… Короче, такой необычный.

 —  Необычный в смысле стремный? — услужливо подсказал Майк и заржал. — Ты, главное, об этом Стефу не говори, бедняга с ума сойдет, если узнает, что кому-то его трансформа не нравится. Особенно, драгоценной второй половине.

 — Даже не думал, — довольно прохладно оборвал его Аэ. — Кстати, Майк, я бы тебе рекомендовал говорить потише, а то разбудишь Стефана, и тогда сам будешь оправдываться, кому там что не нравится.

 — Да ладно тебе, он дрыхнет как сурок. Или это ваша хваленая связь тебе сигналы подает? О, все хочу спросить! А ты чувствуешь, когда Стеф…

 — Уймись уже, умник. Это не связь, а здравый смысл — ты же орешь как дурной, имей совесть и говори тише, пусть поспит еще немного, — оборвал разошедшегося Майка Аэ. —  К слову, связь я, Джилиган, блокирую, чтоб не свихнуться от раздвоения эмоций, — добавил он насмешливо и продолжил уже серьезно: —  Короче, сбавь обороты. Стефу и так досталось, пусть отдохнет.

 — Поздно, вы своими воплями и мертвого разбудите, — пробормотал Стефан, сделав над собой усилие и приоткрыв веки, но тут же зажмурился обратно. Интересно, это персонал постарался, или эти два… посетителя озаботились, чтоб он ослеп сразу по пробуждению? Совести у них нет.

 — Ай-яй-яй! Я же тебе говорил, что надо потише говорить, — укоризненно заявил Майк, предусмотрительно сделав шаг назад. Возмущение Аэ ощущалось настолько остро, что Стефан, подслеповато щурящийся от яркого света, буквально кожей чувствовал витавшее в воздухе напряжение.  — Что? Я говорил. Упоминал. Не, что вы на меня так смотрите?

 Аэ протяжно вздохнул, закатив глаза, и переключился на Стефана, присев на край кровати.

 — Стеф, как ты себя чувствуешь?

 — Честно? Хреново. По мне будто каток прошелся. Несколько раз. И руку почти не чувствую.

 — Мне жаль, — виновато потупился Аэ. — Ты оказался довольно тяжелым, и тащить тебя в трансформе не самое приятное занятие, так что…

 — Так что башкой считал углы ты исключительно по своей вине. Я же говорил, что ты, Стеф,  нехило отожрался, — довольно ухмыляясь, закончил Майк и едва успел увернулся от оплеухи.

 — Молчал бы ты лучше, Джилиган, — повторно  замахнулся Аэ больше для виду, нежели стараясь ударить. — Когда-то ведь не увернешься.

 — Надеюсь, что это случиться нескоро, — фыркнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть широкую улыбку Майк. У него всегда было так — нарывался, несся вперед, не задумываясь, что когда-то может и не повезти. Стефан поначалу удивлялся его бесшабашности, а потом привык, только время от времени тормозил разошедшегося Джилигана. Жаль, что не всегда вовремя. —  Ладно, злые вы, уйду я от вас. Лучше пойду, поищу ту симпатичную малышку… Как же ее звали?.. Мери? Мари? — задумчиво почесал затылок Майк и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. — А, точно, вспомнил! Меган! Она точно меня пожалеет. И да, не шалите тут, а то папочка Майк вернется и надает вам по жопе.

 — Тоже мне… папочка… Бедная Мег, — вздохнув, покосился на закрывшуюся за Майком дверь Аэ и повернулся к Стефану. — А если серьезно, то как состояние? Вид у тебя, скажем откровенно, не очень здоровый. Доктору Льюису пришлось немало потрудиться над твоим плечом и, боюсь, что некоторое время будет болеть довольно ощутимо.

 — Ничего, переживу. В первый раз, что ли? — Сделал попытку улыбнуться Стефан, но, судя по хмурому взгляду Аэ, получилось у него не очень жизнерадостно.  — Ты извинишь меня? Я не должен был соглашаться на это.

 — Стефан, — вздохнул Аэ, поджав губы. — Я почти привык, что ты постоянно нарываешься на неприятности, и не особо удивлен случившимся. Такое ощущение, что тебе нравится валяться в санчасти под капельницами!

 — Я…

 — Не начинай, ладно? — оборвал его Аэ, предостерегающе выставив вперед ладони. — Мне до ужаса надоело караулить под операционной, переживая за тебя. Так и свихнуться недолго. Начни, наконец, думать головой!

 — Этого больше не повториться, — вымученно улыбнулся Стефан. Аэ недоверчиво покосился на него, но спорить не стал. Заметно было, что последние сутки дались ему нелегко и особого желания скандалить у изначального не было. Стефан облизал пересохшие губы и осторожно поинтересовался:

 — Сам как? Все цело?

 — М-м-м? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Аэ. Стефан замялся, не зная, как начать разговор. Видимых травм не наблюдалось, но ему хотелось удостовериться, что с Аэ все в порядке.

 — Я про тебя. Ты как?

 — Вроде нормально, — пожал плечами Аэ, пересаживаясь поближе и накрывая ладонь Стефана своей, осторожно поглаживая запястье большим пальцем. — Я и сам не понял, что случилось. Испугался за тебя и… будто отключился, — он вздохнул, старательно рассматривая их переплетенные пальцы. —  В себя пришел уже когда та тварь развалилась на части. Ну, или я ее… развалил. Как-то так, в общем.

 — Испугался?

 — До одури. Ты так резко грохнулся, что…

 — Я не о том, — покачал головой Стефан, с неудовольствием отмечая, что даже от этого безобидного, в сущности, движения, перед глазами заплясали звезды. Видимо, ему опять светит больничный. Не зря же Аэ упоминал о докторе Льюисе и операционной. — Я же правильно понял, это была трансформа? Не так, как тогда, в ванной, а полностью.

 — Угу. И не скажу, что это мне сильно понравилось, — вздохнул Аэ, потирая кончик носа костяшкой указательного пальца. — Не говоря уже про отходняк: кости ломит, будто кто-то их по одной пытается вынуть из скелета. Как вы с этим справляетесь?

 — Ну, как-то справляемся. Да и так хреново только первые пару раз, потом привыкаешь, — усмехнулся Стефан, вспомнив свои ощущения от первой трансформации. Тогда его минут пятнадцать рвало желчью, выворачивая наизнанку, и еще сутки потряхивало, кидая попеременно то в жар, то в холод. Впрочем, по сравнению с базовой настройкой все это показалось Стефану детскими шалостями. Мотивируя необходимостью считать все “по-свежему”, Мэй явно немало развлеклась, выуживая из усталого Стефана подробности, что по ощущениям напоминало ковыряние в открытой ране раскаленным проводом. Охренительные впечатления, ничего не скажешь. Нет, потом было и опьяняющее ощущение собственной силы, и головокружительный запал боя, и понимание, что без этого он уже не сможет жить, не сможет снова стать “обычным”. Но это было после, когда мир перестал кружиться перед глазами.

 — Избавь меня от подробностей, — поежился Аэ, скривившись. — Я уж как-нибудь обойдусь без детализации ощущений.

 — Ну, как хочешь,  — хмыкнул Стефан. — В любом случае, можешь не волноваться — все самое страшное уже позади.

 — Поверю на слово. Тем более, это было первый и последний раз.

 — Шутишь? — приподнялся на локте Стефан и задохнулся от прошившей бок острой боли — все же та тварь хорошо его приложила, пару ребер если не сломано, то точно обзавелись трещинами. И это не считая руки, что едва его слушалась. — А настраивать кто будет? Или, по-твоему, трансформа сама по себе встанет как надо? М-м-м? Ты же лучше всех на этой базе знаешь, как опасно нестабильное состояние и чем это чревато. Раньше можно было отмахнуться, что “это просто пятнышко, а не чешуйка”, а теперь? И это не говоря уже о том, что Глен с тебя не слезет, пока не удостоверится, что все работает нормально и твоя шкура в безопасности. Он мне за прошлый раз чуть яйца не оторвал, а тут, казалось бы, спокойное задание — и такой результат.

 — А может, не говорить ему? — как-то совсем жалобно пробормотал Аэ, вызвав слабую усмешку Стефана.

 — А тварь сама отправила себя к праотцам, покромсав для надежности на мелкие кусочки? — приподняв бровь, уточнил тот. — Очень смешно. Мы точно про одного и того же Глена говорим? Я что-то не замечал за капитаном приступов идиотизма, а игнорировать сложившуюся ситуацию будет именно идиотизмом. Мало ли, какой сбой посреди рейда.

 — Стеф, ты себя слышишь? Какие рейды? Я не оперативник, а настройщик. Технический сотрудник. Лабораторная крыса, проще говоря. И что у меня может быть “не то”, если я не собираюсь пользоваться трансформой? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Аэ, склонив голову набок. Стефан фыркнул, прекрасно понимая, на что он намекает, и покачал головой.

 — Как это не собираешься? А если опять потащишься с нами в рейд? Как страховать напарника будешь?

 — Я потащусь? — выгнул бровь Аэ. — Или меня потащат? Я уже сказал тебе, что это был последний раз, когда я согласился на подобное! Мне, Райли, и так есть чем заняться, а шастать по своим подвалам будете сами.

 — Угу, и тащить тебе “медведей” на блюдечке, да?

 — Что? Каких?.. — поперхнулся возмущением Аэ, но под взглядом Стефана стушевался и, пожевав губу, поинтересовался: — И кто тебе рассказал?

 — Кто надо, тот и рассказал. Ты вообще чем думал, когда лез к нему? Соображаешь, насколько это опасно? — не сдержавшись, рявкнул Стефан и тут же откинулся обратно на подушку, скривился, пережидая скрутившую внутренности вспышку боли.

 — Блядь, Стефан, мои опыты не опаснее ваших якобы спокойных заданий! — взвился с места Аэ. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что мы чудом живы остались!

 — Тихо! Заткнулись оба! Что за детский сад вы здесь устроили? — Фортикос, застывший в дверном проеме, был далек от благодушия. Стефан оценил хмурое выражение лица капитана максимум на два с плюсом по десятибалльной шкале и внезапно захотел оказаться где-то от греха подальше. Впрочем, Аэ явно был того же мнения и продолжать скандал в присутствии капитана не рискнул.

 — Тебя, Райли, доктор Льюис зря, что ли, собирал по кусочкам? Не расстраивайся, у тебя еще будет шанс сказать ему “спасибо”, а пока обустраивайся поудобнее: ближайшие  недели две-три тебе светят только уколы и процедуры. А вам, Анхель, пора бы уже привыкнуть, что этот идиот, — Глен не глядя ткнул пальцем в сторону возмущенно приподнявшегося на кровати Стефана, — бесится из-за каждого упавшего с вашей головы волоса. Меня это раздражает не меньше вашего, но давайте все же что-то с этим делать.

 — Но…

 — Никаких но, Анхель, я ясно выразился? Заканчивайте цирк. Мало мне было двух клоунов в отряде, так еще и вы решили попить моей крови? Я думал, что вы более здравомыслящий человек. Выпустил вас за ворота на свою голову! Говорил я Роджерсу, что не стоит отправлять с отрядом гражданских, так нет же, послушался приказа! — Встретившись взглядом с капитаном, уже приоткрывший рот Аэ ничего не сказал, только вздохнул, сообразив, что спорить с Фортикосом бесполезно. А капитан, окинув взглядом притихших парней, продолжил уже спокойнее: — Ладно, раз мы друг друга поняли, то, думаю, и с остальными вопросами проблем не возникнет. Я так понимаю, тренировки начнем уже с завтрашнего дня, да? Не думаю, что стоит дождаться Стефана — по словам медиков, ему лежать в санчасти минимум недели две. И это не считая времени на реабилитацию.

 — К-какие тренировки? — заерзал на месте Аэ, бросив быстрый взгляд на Стефана. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся ему, но возражать капитану не рискнул.

 — Анхель, — мягко улыбнулся Глен, глядя на Аэ в упор, — вы же не думали, что можно сделать вид, что ничего не было? Что тварь сама себя нашинковала на кусочки и заботливо сложила в мешок? Я отвечаю за вашу безопасность, и раз уж все обернулось таким образом, то, думаю, стоит извлечь максимум выгоды. Вы же понимаете, о чем я? Без настройки вы опасны даже для самого себя, не говоря уже об окружающих.

 — Шансов отвертеться, я так понимаю,  нет, — скривившись, вздохнул Аэ. Было заметно, что он уже почти смирился с поражением, хотя и не особо этому рад. — Правда, все равно уверен, что это бессмысленно. Я не планирую принимать участие в операциях, а потому…

 — Это не обсуждается, — покачал головой Глен. — Уже было достаточно примеров того, когда и где вы можете оказаться, так что не будем врать друг другу. Так что, мне подать запрос на нулевого для вас или?..

 — Это бессмысленно, — перебил капитана Аэ. — Я не припомню подобных прецедентов, так что вряд ли кто-то сможет помочь. Справлюсь сам.

 — Тогда тем более, стоит заняться вашей подготовкой, — прищурившись, кивнул сам себе Фортикос. — А вы, Анхель, можете совместить приятное с полезным, изучая феномен полной трансформации изначальных на собственном примере.

 Заметив заинтересованный взгляд Аэ, Стефан готов был аплодировать капитану стоя, если бы только мог подняться. Это была просто гениальная мысль: завлечь упершегося и не желающего никого слушать изначального возможностью исследований чего-то нового. Кто мог похвастаться, что знает, как в реальности отражается на работе таких, как Аэ, полная трансформация? А где найти объект для изучения? Правильно, сведения отсутствовали. До этого момента.

 Идея была проста, как и все гениальное.

Увы, но хоть Аэ и согласился с капитаном, что отработка новоприобретенных навыков не помешает, но все же затащить его на тренировочную площадку оказалось делом не из легких. Стефан,  добросовестно исполняющий рекомендации доктора Льюиса, поначалу пытался убедить Аэ не проводить все время с ним в палате. Тот отмахивался, говорил, что еще успеется, что ему нужно следить за состоянием Стефана, находя сто причин, чтоб не идти на полигон. Через неделю Фортикос, которому надоело получать ежедневные отговорки, устроил им обоим выволочку прямо в палате. Выслушав получасовую лекцию о необходимости своевременной подготовки, Стефан, который, в общем-то, был ни в чем не виноват, клятвенно пообещал не препятствовать обучению изначального, а сам Аэ, сообщив о необходимости дополнительных исследований, заперся в лаборатории.

 Расчет возможностей трансформы при условии собственных исходных данных занял у Аэ еще несколько дней, потом он затеял какие-то эксперименты в лабораторных условиях, и только спустя месяц, когда у Стефана закончился больничный, изначального, наконец, удалось вытащить на полигон. Впрочем, особого энтузиазма у Аэ не наблюдалось, и Стефан надеялся, что они с Гленом не переругаются окончательно во время тренировки.

 Поначалу все складывалось довольно успешно: преподаватель из капитана оказался неплохой, он максимально подробно объяснил известные ему нюансы работы трансформы, но предугадать, как отреагирует на нее организм изначального, он не мог. От повторно предложенной помощи посторонних специалистов Аэ отказался, сообщив, что сам свяжется в случае необходимости. Фортикос, вынужденный согласиться, лишь покачал головой и предложил заняться практической отработкой навыков.

 Первоначально предполагалось, что Стефан выступит в качестве партнера для спаррингов, но, не смотря на пройденный курс реабилитации, бить в полную силу ему запретили, а сам изначальный во время боя постоянно отвлекался на стефанову трансформу, вслух рассуждая об особенностях строения разных видов чешуи. После пары подобных занятий капитан сообщил, что методика неэффективна и парни скорее свернут друг другу шею, нежели Аэ чему-то научится у Стефана. “Ты, Райли, прешь напролом, что тот медведь, а Анхель и по комплекции меньше, да и уровень агрессии не настолько высок, чтоб брать нахрапом. Плюс опыт, да, куда ж без него”, —  вздохнул Глен, в очередной раз рассматривая сосредоточенно растирающего синяки хмурого Аэ.

 И взялся за дело сам.

 — Знаешь, Райли, по-моему это все же была хреновая идея, — задумчиво протянул Майк, становясь рядом со Стефаном. Тот сосредоточенно всматривался в происходящее на площадке и едва сдерживался, чтоб не сорваться с места. — Он его отделает, как Бог черепаху, что потом делать будешь? Кто вместо красавчика будет собирать нас по частям? Ведь если кэп его угробит, то нам вряд ли выдадут еще одного, поновее и поспособнее, сам понимаешь.

 — Майки, не лезь. Мне сейчас совсем не смешно, — раздраженно дернул плечом Стефан, не поворачивая головы: собственные мысли не особо отличались от озвученных Майком. Его разрывали противоречивые чувства, и наблюдение за тренировкой не способствовало повышению настроения. К тому же, он переживал, что из-за недавнего ранения не может сам тренировать Аэ. Не то, чтоб он не доверял Глену, просто  каждый синяк на теле изначального заставлял его дергаться, и Стефан боялся, что однажды может не сдержаться и броситься на капитана, покалечив его.

 — Да твою же мать! — Вопль Аэ и зычный мат Фортикоса раздались одновременно. Стефан лишь усилием воли остался на месте, сжав кулаки еще сильнее: Аэ в очередной раз едва удержался на краю тренировочной платформы, только чудом не свалившись на землю. Бортики невысокой — полметра максимум, — площадки пять на пять метров служили, скорее,  визуальными ограничителями, нежели реально могли удержать от падения. Капитан терпеливо дождался, пока Аэ восстановит равновесие, и атаковал снова. Конечно, их поединок, скорее, напоминал избиение младенца, нежели реальную схватку, но ведь и цель была совершенно иной: капитан пытался научить Аэ пользоваться трансформой для собственной защиты. Или хотя бы понять принцип ее возникновения у изначального. Особого прогресса следящий за уроком Стефан не наблюдал, разве что вид у Аэ стал откровенно замученный, и он предпочитал лишний раз не задумываться о том, что будет вечером, когда они останутся одни. Уставший от многочасовых тренировок Аэ вполне мог сорвать злость на первом попавшемся, а Стефану не хотелось ссориться лишний раз. Они и так в последнее время почти не общались, не говоря уже о более приятных способах времяпрепровождения. Увы, но сил у Стефана едва хватало на то, чтоб притянуть к себе полусонного изначального и уснуть, уткнувшись носом в лохматый затылок.

 — Сосредоточьтесь, Анхель! — рявкнул капитан, в последний момент умудрившись отвести кулак в сторону и не расквасить Аэ нос. Непроизвольно задержавший дыхание, Стефан шумно выдохнул и покосился на собственные  руки: уже проступившая сквозь кожу чешуя серебрилась на солнце. — Вы должны блокировать удар! Блокировать, а не подставляться! Используйте трансформу!

 — Я пытаюсь, но вот она использоваться не желает, — огрызнулся, уворачиваясь от летящего ему в живот капитанского кулака, Аэ. Отдельные серебристо-черные пятна на его теле упрямо не складывались в полноценную трансформу, оставляя участки открытой кожи, отчего удары Глена, не имеющего проблем с собственной, приходились, в основном, на незащищенное человеческое тело изначального. Оказавшись на противоположном конце площадки, Аэ замер, пытаясь отдышаться, и язвительно добавил: — Это вообще чудо, что я еще держусь, вы, капитан, чересчур активно пытаетесь сделать из меня котлету. Или бифштекс, смотря что вы предпочитаете на завтрак. А я, знаете ли, еще жить хочу. И, желательно, одним неповрежденным куском. Стефан, думаю, со мной согласится.

 — Не смешите меня, Анхель, это для вашего же блага. И шевелитесь, чего застыли на месте?! — рявкнул Фортикос, срываясь с места и в два шага оказываясь рядом с Аэ.

 — Ага, как же, что-то мое благо слишком многих стало волновать, — хрипло выдохнул в ответ изначальный и, извернувшись, все же умудрился блокировать удар.  Серебристая чешуя, продержавшись пару мгновений контакта, тут же пропала без следа. Этот факт не прошел мимо внимания капитана. Глен удовлетворенно улыбнулся, махнул рукой, прекращая тренировку, и отправился в раздевалку, снимая на ходу трансформу. Стефан дождался, пока тот скроется за дверью, и поспешил навстречу Аэ, едва не налетев на Майка.

 — Неплохо справляешься, — подал руку спрыгнувшему с платформы Аэ Майк. Вид у изначального был, мягко говоря, уставший, но Стефан заставил себя не акцентировать на этом внимание и, не особо деликатно отпихнув Майка в сторону,  приобнял Аэ за плечи, легко прикоснувшись губами к его виску.

 — Говори честно, я не обижусь. Сам знаю, что получается у меня хреново, и Глен зря тратит свое время, — вздохнув, проворчал Аэ.

 — Вот зря ты так, немного потренируешься, и будет все отлично.

 — Угу, из меня отличная отбивная выйдет, — фыркнул Аэ и прижался ближе, мимоходом потеревшись щекой о его плечо. — Такая потная и грязная, что просто загляденье. Смысла, правда, я в этом цирке все еще не вижу, так что поддержать ваши радостные вопли не могу.

 — Смысл есть во всем, самосовершенствование еще никому не вредило, — наставительно заметил Майк и покосился на закатившего глаза изначального, не переставая, правда, ухмыляться. — Да и реакция у тебя неплохая. Натаскает тебя капитан и будешь с нами в рейды ходить.

 — Всю жизнь мечтал таскаться по грязным подвалам в поисках не менее грязных пришельцев. Жду не дождусь, пока меня кто-нибудь сожрать попытается, — растянул губы в кривой улыбке Аэ.

 — Да подавятся они тобой, не переживай! — не выдержав, буркнул Стефан. Майк подозрительно хрюкнул в кулак, но вслух комментировать не стал. — И вообще, что плохого в нашей работе?

 — Пока она ваша, то ничего, а мне нечего там делать. Каждый должен заниматься своим делом, — отрезал Аэ и отодвинулся от Стефана, недовольно поджав губы. — Я же не тяну тебя в лабораторию, хотя и стоило бы заняться твоим образованием.

 — Слышь, Стеф, соглашайся, тебя ждет великое будущее лабораторной крысы, — не удержавшись, заржал Джилиган и едва успел отскочить, уворачиваясь от оплеухи оказавшегося как-то удивительно близко Аэ. — Не, как тренироваться, так он устал, а как бить беззащитного меня, так пожалуйста? Вот нет у тебя совести, красавчик!

 — Не-а, нету, — послушно согласился Аэ и демонстративно осмотрел кулаки. — И сострадания к ближнему у меня тоже не предусмотрено, так что кончай зубоскалить, я шутки юмора что-то плохо понимаю после гленовских затрещин. Рука, может, у меня и не такая тяжелая, но пару синяков я тебе в состоянии поставить.

 — Злые вы… — завел свою любимую песню Майк. Аэ со Стефаном, переглянувшись, настолько синхронно скривились, что Майк замер на полуслове и обиженно на них уставился.

 — Да-да, уйдешь ты от нас, — отмахнулся от него Стефан. — Серьезно, Майки, заканчивай, видишь же, что момент неудачный.

 — Даже пошутить нельзя, все в штыки воспринимаете. Я ведь поддержать хотел, — преувеличенно печально заявил Майк и вздохнул. — Ладно, валите уже! Может, хоть завтра вам будет дело до несправедливо обиженного меня.

 — Несправедливо?! Это меня, вообще-то, мучили последние пару часов! — возмущенно запротестовал Аэ. — И…

 — Будет-будет, — поспешил его заверить Стефан, утаскивая за собой медленно звереющего Аэ.

— Как же меня это бесит! Вот зачем вообще мне эти тренировки? Я что,  хоть раз с вами напрашивался? Не-е-ет, ни разу, заметь. Так зачем? Толку-то все равно никакого!

 Стефан слушал возбужденно-раздраженный бубнеж Аэ, доносящийся из душевой сквозь шум воды, и никак не мог определиться, стоит вступать в дискуссию или нет. Отчасти Стефан его понимал: прошел очередной месяц интенсивных занятий, но заметных сдвигов так и не наблюдалось — надевать трансформу по собственному желанию у Аэ все еще не получалось. Стефан злился, обвиняя себя в недостаточном усердии, и уговаривал Аэ на очередную попытку. Тот вздыхал, устало повторяя, что и так работает на максимуме, но позволял уговорить себя на еще одну попытку. Спонтанно возникающие частичные трансформации Стефан даже не считал, они, скорее, расстраивали отсутствием результатов, а после изнурительных многочасовых тренировок Аэ валился спать, едва касаясь головой подушки. Увы, но были и свои минусы. От постоянного перенапряжения у Аэ довольно часто болела голова, он жаловался на тошноту и даже несколько раз терял сознание, к счастью, не во время тренировок. Стефан, узнав об этом, устроил скандал, требуя уменьшить нагрузку, но оказалось, что подобраный Гленом уровень сложности не дотягивал даже до базового. “Понимаешь, Райли, он другой, не такой, как мы, и это факт. Физически, эмоционально — с какой стороны ни глянь, он — другой. Хочешь ты того или нет, но это реальность, и с ней приходится мириться,  — капитан Фортикос аккуратно встряхнул Стефана за плечи и мягко освободил ворот своей куртки из его пальцев. — Я всегда это помню и стараюсь подобрать для Анхеля максимально правильные задания. Да, он никогда не потянет наших — твоих, если желаешь именно такую формулировку, — нагрузок, но это не означает, что на регулярные тренировки надо забить. Даже если благодаря им он сможет тебе дать подзатыльник, и то будет толк!”. Глядя на вернувшегося с очередной тренировки бледного и уставшего Аэ, Стефан рычал сквозь зубы, но сделать ничего не мог: его собственный курс реабилитации был довольно выматывающим из-за медленно заживающего плеча, и в ближайшее время более активное времяпрепровождение ему не светило.

 А еще Стефан стал замечать, что интерес Аэ к происходящему заметно поугас: Аэ больше не тянуло на многочасовые рассуждения о трансформационных цепочках и прочей мути, в которой Стефан не понимал и половины слов. Быть подопытной крысой оказалось не так интересно, как исследовать других, а кого-то, такого же уникального, как сам Аэ, поблизости, увы, не наблюдалось.

 Закутанный в полотенце, Аэ вышел из ванной, продолжая бурчать, что тренировки ему абсолютно не нужны. Казалось, он пытался убедить в этом и Стефана, и самого себя, приводя все новые и новые аргументы. А Стефан не сводил взгляда с матово поблескивающих запястий Аэ.

 — Достало! — переведя дух после длинного монолога, Аэ со всей силы ударил кулаком по стене и, покосившись на Стефана, резко подался вперед. — Что? Думаешь, я не прав?

 — Я ничего не думаю, — ответил Стефан. Чешуя на запястьях Аэ едва заметно поблескивала в свете ламп, в то время как сам он, наматывая по комнате очередной круг, даже не замечал, что его руки были покрыты серебристо-черными чешуйками от локтя и до кончиков пальцев.

 — Стефан, ты издеваешься? — резко затормозив, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Аэ и швырнул в Стефана полотенцем. — Мог бы сделать вид, что слушаешь.

 — Я слушал, просто…— вяло запротестовал было Стефан, брезгливо отбрасывая в сторону мокрую тряпку, но под скептическим взглядом Аэ стушевался и покаяно склонил голову. — Прости, я действительно пропустил мимо ушей, что ты там говорил, но не специально, — и, пока Аэ открывал рот для колкого ответа, добавил: — Я, вообще-то, рассматривал чешую. Никогда не видел ее со стороны, а смотрится-то просто обалденно!

 — Чего?.. Какую еще чешую? — непонимающе нахмурился Аэ. — Райли, ты совсем уже того?

 — Посмотри на свои руки, — Стефан подошел ближе. — Я уже не первый раз замечаю: ты, когда злишься, тут же покрываешься чешуей. Не полностью, правда, но все же, — и, попытавшись сгладить произведенный его словами эффект, улыбнулся: —  Может, стоит злить тебя почаще?

 На шутку Аэ не отреагировал. Оттолкнул Стефана в сторону и бросился в ванную.  Придирчиво осматривая себя в зеркало, он едва слышно бубнил что-то малопонятное, то порываясь звонить на базу, то бежать в санчасть измерять показания. Правда, по мере того, как он успокаивался, пропадала и чешуя.  Аэ несколько раз царапнул ногтем место, где еще пару секунд назад была чешуйка, и растеряно посмотрел на Стефана.

 — И как это называется? Только что была — и уже нету. Это же ненормально, так не должно быть даже при условии трансформационного сбоя в базовой цепочке…

 Стефан развел руками. Он все равно не понимал, о чем речь, а у Аэ был настолько несчастный вид, что его хотелось обнять и пообещать все исправить.

 — Ладно, — решительно выдохнул Аэ, — попробуем еще раз. Можешь сказать Глену, что  я приду завтра на эту его… тренировку, — и, чуть помолчав, добавил: —  Хм, а может, я смогу… — но, так и не договорив, принялся по-новой придирчиво рассматривать запястья.

Стефан только вздохнул, подавив желание дать самому себе подзатыльник — если бы он промолчал об этой чертовой чешуе, они бы уже спокойно отсыпались после напряженного дня.

 Правда, угомонился Аэ нескоро.

 — Не переживай, — Стефан притянул Аэ к себе и ткнулся губами тому в макушку. Последние два часа они безуспешно потратили на то, чтобы попытаться вернуть Аэ хотя бы часть трансформы, после чего, уставшие и взвинченные, улеглись в кровать без особой надежды на сон. — Ты же умный, скоро ты поймешь, в чем дело,.

 — Угу, очень умный, просто слов нет, — уныло пробормотал Аэ и прижался еще сильнее, забросив ногу на бедро Стефана. — Давно я себя таким идиотом не чувствовал.

 — Ничего, бывает, — поглаживая Аэ по ягодицам, вздохнул Стефан. Тот ерзал, подставляясь под ласку, расслабляясь, и, кажется, успокаивался. Отчего-то Стефану вспомнилось, что несколько раз он замечал на белой коже серебристый отблеск чешуи, когда они занимались сексом, правда, самому Аэ он об этом не говорил — момент не особо располагал к подобным откровениям, а после было не к месту. Теперь же он был несказанно рад, что промолчал — провести еще два часа в попытках искусственно вызвать трансформацию не было ни малейшего желания. Лучше уж заниматься более приятным делом.

 Лениво поглаживая Аэ по ноге, Стефан намеренно обходил вниманием пах, лишь едва задевал ладонью светлые волоски, заставляя Аэ выгибаться и недовольно вскидывать бедра в попытке заставить Стефана уделить внимание члену. Закусив губу, чтоб скрыть довольную ухмылку, Стефан уже почти решил поддаться на безмолвные уговоры, как Аэ, оттолкнув руку Стефана в сторону, извернулся и оседлал его бедра.

 — Знаешь, Райли, кажется, ты все же скрытый садист, — глядя на Стефана шальными глазами, хрипло пробормотал Аэ и чуть поерзал, проходясь задом по уже вставшему члену Стефана.

 Стефан одобрительно охнул и попробовал вновь подмять Аэ под себя. Но Аэ вывернулся, сполз вниз, медленно облизнулся, устраиваясь между ног Стефана и, глядя ему в глаза, обхватил головку вставшего члена губами.

 Стефан заскулил, когда Аэ прошелся языком по всей длине члена и  заглотнул почти на полную. Наблюдая за движением светлой головы между своих ног, Стефан готов был согласиться и на “садиста”, и на “мазохиста”, да на что угодно, лишь бы Аэ не останавливался. Удовольствие, нарастающее с каждой секундой, как лавина, сбивало с мыслей, в голове путалось, но Стефан не мог отделаться от ощущения, что у него внутри все будто “двоилось”. Словно это не только его эмоции и чувства, а еще и эхо того, что чувствовал Аэ.

 Он попробовал было донести эту мысль до Аэ, даже сумел пробормотать что-то относительно связное, но добился только вопросительного взгляда из-под светлых ресниц. Аэ замер на несколько секунд, задумчиво вычерчивая кончиком языка узоры на головке, дразня и сбивая с мысли, а когда так и не сумевший связно сформулировать мысль Стефан с приглушенным стоном снова откинулся на подушку,  опять склонился над его пахом.

Гениальная идея злить Аэ почаще, высказанная уже Майком, не встретила ожидаемого энтузиазма. Разузнать, откуда он в курсе подобных нюансов, оказалось практически невозможно: Майк только загадочно ухмылялся и строил все новые и новые теории относительно способов тренировки изначальных, игнорируя угрозы Стефана в свой адрес. Тот, в красках представивший, что начнется, если злить Аэ прицельно, пообещал прибить первого же попытавшегося проделать это доброхота. Аэ только поддержал его кивком головы, пробурчав вполголоса, что вряд ли гнев является такой уж хорошей базой для трансформации.

 — Не, а если мы… — подпрыгнул на месте Майк, выгнать которого из тренировочного зала оказалось просто нереально. Искренне желая помочь, он сосредоточился на генерировании разнообразных идей, которыми буквально за полчаса умудрился довести до бешенства не только Стефана, но и капитана Фортикоса.

 — Джилиган, уймись! — рявкнул капитан, с силой ударив покрытым трансформой кулаком по ближайшей стене. Стефан уважительно покосился на образовавшуюся вмятину — несмотря на трансформу схожего типа, сила удара у капитана была значительно больше.  Фортикос проследил его взгляд и, прочистив горло, добавил уже спокойнее: — Мы не будем доводить Анхеля до белого каления!

 — Ага, как скажете, капитан, — поежившись, пробормотал Майк и спустя пару минут опять взялся за свое: — Не, а все-таки, почему нет? Ведь есть же толк!

 — Я тебе шею сверну, — пообещал Майку Стефан, покосившись на поджавшего губы Аэ. — От этого тоже будет немалый толк, можешь мне поверить.

 Джилиган с громким клацаньем закрыл рот и сделал шаг назад.

 — Злые вы.

 — Да-да, и ты от нас все пытаешься уйти, только почему-то промахиваешься мимо двери, — раздраженно буркнул Стефан. — Ладно, а давайте попробуем немного сменить тактику? Кеп, а если попробовать программу для желающих сдать нормативы? Ту, что используют в учебке?

 — В учебке? Хм, это мысль, — одобрительно кивнул Глен и повернулся к Аэ. — Анхель, вы же представляете, как проходит обучение новобранцев?

 — В общих чертах — да, — Аэ кивнул.— Индивидуально подобранный инструктор настраивается на подопечного и, благодаря синхрону мозговых волн — так называемому “уровню нуля”, — максимально полно передает базовые навыки. А потом гоняет по полной, заставляя закреплять их на практике. Это если очень приблизительно и условно.

— Основную мысль вы ухватили правильно, и теперь нам надо попробовать сделать то же самое, добавив для вас в разрабатываемые боевые навыки еще и эмоциональный настрой.

 — Бесить меня будете активнее или палкой тыкать с безопасного расстояния? — скептически хмыкнул Аэ, покосившись на трясущегося в беззвучном смехе Майка. Тот единственный пребывал в отличном расположении духа и не стеснялся это показывать. — Боюсь, что тогда я не чешуей покроюсь, а синяками. Да и базой кто будет? Со Стефом у нас не получается, как вы заметили — связь изначально не того рода. Какие еще варианты? — Аэ оглядел присутствующих и недоверчиво уточнил: — Неужели… Майк?

 Стефан нахмурился, а Майк, от неожиданности подавившись очередным смешком, протестующе замахал руками.

 — Нет, — покачал головой Глен. — Он слишком эмоционально…

 — Раздолбай он, — сквозь зубы буркнул Стефан.

 Направление мысли капитана было вполне логичным, но вот то, что его парень будет настраиваться на кого-то еще, вызывало глухую ревность. Умом он понимал, что их с Аэ связь и необходимость считывать кого-то еще это разные вещи, но внутри все равно поднималась волна протеста.

 — Нестабилен, я хотел сказать, — пряча улыбку, сказал Глен и повернулся к Аэ. — Есть у меня одна идея, Анхель. Думаю, мы можем попробовать синхронизировать вас с кем-то опытным и, в то же время, достаточно уравновешенным, чтоб вы могли без проблем считать необходимые настройки.

 — Это вариант, — согласно кивнул Аэ и с интересом взглянул на капитана. — Есть кто-то на примете?

 — Вы же понимаете, Анхель, что никто из “Альфы” не  подходит вам по параметрам? — покосившись на Стефана, произнес капитан. — Увы, но ваша комплекция подразумевает, скорее, маневреннность, нежели силовое наступление.

 — Да уж, — криво усмехнулся Аэ, — тяжелой артилерией мне никогда не стать, как бы кое-кому не хотелось. Не будем тыкать пальцами.

 — И я о том же, — кивнул капитан, проигнорировав уже открывшего рот Стефана. — Поэтому я думаю, что нам нужен кто-то более совпадающий с вами по параметрам.

 Аэ прищурился, пожевал губу и утвердительно произнес:

 — Я так понимаю, Глен, у вас есть такая кандидатура. Или я ошибаюсь?

 — Элизабет Штерн, — посмотрел на него в упор капитан Фортикос. —  Думаю, я смогу договориться с ее командиром о временном прикреплении мисс Штерн к нам в качестве… консультанта.

 — Штерн? Из “Беты”? Да, она может подойти, — Аэ задумчиво закусил губу, игнорируя ошалелый взгляд Стефана и раздавшийся следом возмущенный вопль Майка. —  Ее трансформа достаточно стабильна, да и полученное в ходе выполнения последней операции ранение не помешает процессу. Если у меня получится настроиться на нее, как при, скажем, нулевке, то, возможно, будет толк. Мышечные реакции я считываю без проблем, останется интерпретировать их и примерить на себя. Да, думаю, это хорошая идея, правда, Стефан?

 Идея Стефану не нравилась совершенно.  Он смутно припоминал, что в составе “Беты” действительно была девушка по фамилии Штерн, правда, лично общаться им ни разу не довелось. В голове крутились и рассказы Майка про “малышку Лизхен”, но они, скорее, еще больше раздражали, нежели помогали в данной ситуации. Сама мысль о том, что она будет прикасаться к Аэ, дико бесила.

 Но Аэ ждал ответа, и Стефан, старательно гася поднимающуюся волну ревности, нехотя кивнул. Майк сочувствующе хлопнул его по плечу и устроился рядом, предвкушая интересное зрелище.

— Насколько тесный контакт вам нужен, Анхель? Мне раздеться полностью? — негромко поинтересовалась Элизабет, расстегивая плотно облегающую фигуру куртку. — Я не уверена, что дословно помню соответствующие главы из учебника и…

 Стефан, скользнув взглядом по выглядывающей из-под майки бретельке бюстгальтера, сдавленно засопел, мысленно дав себе пинка за необоснованную злость. Невысокая и худощавая, Элизабет Штерн выглядела, скорее, случайно попавшим на базу подростком, нежели профессиональным бойцом, способным выдержать бой с инопланетными захватчиками. Конечно, внешность зачастую бывает обманчива, но Стефан не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Элизабет бы больше подошло яркое платье и каблуки, нежели грубый форменный комбинезон.

 — Достаточно будет снять майку, — Аэ оторвался от планшета и оценивающе посмотрел на замершую в ожидании девушку. Стефан непроизвольно проследил его взгляд и скрипнул зубами. Даже в слегка полинявшем комбинезоне мисс Штерн выглядела женственно.

 Чтобы успокоиться и не думать о том, что Аэ чересчур внимательно рассматривал ее обнаженные плечи, Стефану пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, а после и вовсе отвернуться к окну.  Но надолго его не хватило: он вновь развернулся, едва услышал голос Аэ.

 — Кстати, возможен ли настолько тесный контакт с вашей трансформой  без последствий для принимающей стороны? Все забываю подробно изучить медкарты личного состава,  до оперативников дошел, а потом немного отвлекся на исследования в области адаптации других форм жизни.

 — И твари оказались интереснее людей? — Элизабет понимающе хмыкнула.

 — Да, — Аэ, смущенно улыбнувшись, кивнул и тут же деловито уточнил: — И все-таки, Элизабет…

 — Лиз. Или Лиззи.

 — Что?

 — Полным именем меня называет только отец, когда жаждет прочитать нотацию. Ну, или генерал Роджерс, что также не самая лучшая ассоциация, — сверкнув ямочкой на правой щеке, улыбнулась Элизабет. Стефан с силой сжал ладонь в кулак, пытаясь погасить вновь вспыхнувшее раздражение.

 — И все же, Лиз, — с нажимом произнес Аэ и постучал ногтем по планшету, привлекая ее внимание, —  так меня не шарахнет, к примеру, током или какой-нибудь парализующей гадостью? Не хотелось бы проваляться пару суток в отключке.

 — Что, и такое бывало? — округлила глаза Элизабет. - А поподробнее можно? Такие нюансы не объясняют в учебке.

 Стефан, повторяющий себе, что ей просто любопытно и это никакой не флирт, согласно хмыкнул и пододвинулся к ним поближе. Не то, чтоб ему так уж было интересно, что там за трансформа у этой мисс Штерн, но подобная информация лишней никогда не была.

 — О, это еще очень мирный вариант, — вздохнул Аэ, откладывая в сторону планшет. — Лично мне приходилось иметь дело с такими видами трансформационной мутации, при которых через… ну, назовем их для удобства “поры”... так вот, через них сочилась ядовитая жидкость, вымазавшись в которой можно было отключиться минимум на полдня. Причем действовала эта жидкость практически на все наличествующие виды трансформы. Этакий природный механизм защиты. Нет, в бою, наверное, удобно, но вот в случае нулевки… Весело это было, да.

 — И как же вы справлялись? Не страшно было? — подал голос Стефан. На мгновение он представил, что было бы, будь у него именно такая трансформа. Вряд ли тогда у них с Аэ что-то получилось бы — мало кому хочется лежать парализованным бревном после сеанса нулевки. И никакая привязка не спасет.

 — Как-то справлялись, — покосившись на него, пожал плечами Аэ. — Знаете, могу сказать одно — люди порой имеют мутации не хуже тварей. Те же когти, зубы... правда, хлопот с ними поменьше — люди хоть понимают, что им говоришь. По большей части.

 — Хм, занятно. А чем занимаются такие вот уникумы? — заинтересовался капитан Фортикос, вынырнув откуда-то со стороны спальни. Прямого участия в синхронизации он не принимал, но оспаривать его присутствие никто не решился. Дополнительный контроль никогда не помешает. —  Идут в спецотряды?

 — Вроде того, — замялся Аэ. —  Простите, капитан, больше ничего рассказать не могу, у меня нет разрешения на разглашение подобной информации, а доступа у вас, сами понимаете…

 — Зашибись, — пробурчал разочарованный Стефан. — У вас куда ни плюнь, везде сплошные тайны! Ничего спросить нельзя!

 — Извини, Стеф, это придумал не я, — пожал плечами Аэ. — Вопросы государственной безопасности. Могу сказать только, что большинство профессиональных телохранителей имеют дополнительные мутации подобного рода.

 — Да-да, о-очень информативно, — скривился Стефан. — Я…

 — Так, хватит! — капитан Фортикос хлопнул в ладони, обрывая зарождающуюся ссору. — Анхель, мы, кажется, собирались работать? Давайте приступим.

 Для пробной синхронизации капитан предложил свою комнату, более просторную, нежели у них с Аэ, что также немало раздражало Стефана. Он был против, считал, что стоит воспользоваться одним из тренировочных залов или, в крайнем случае, лабораторий, но, поразмыслив, вынужден был согласиться, что шансов, что их будут отвлекать, заметно меньше.  В другой ситуации комната, точнее комнаты — спальня и своеобразный кабинет, — капитана вызвали бы совершенно другую реакцию. Стефану всегда было любопытно, насколько отличаются личные апартаменты высших офицеров, но шанса изучить все не представлялось.

 Стараясь не зацикливаться на происходящем, Стефан рассеянно рассматривал интерьер кабинета, где было решено проводить экспериментальную синхронизацию, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к стоящим неподалеку и негромко переговаривающимся Элизабет и Аэ.

 Смотреть на то, как Аэ прикасается к кому-то другому, было неприятно. Это было самым мягким определением того, что чувствовал Стефан. Элизабет вроде бы и не делала ничего предосудительного, но Стефану казалось, что все у него внутри натянуто тугими струнами - ревность захлестывала с головой, и былые эмоции по отношению к шуточкам Майка казались совершенно ничтожными.

 Стефан отдавал себе отчет, что нынешняя “синхронизация с базой” — это совершенно не то, что было у них с Аэ, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: в голову постоянно лезли непрошеные мысли, что Элизабет куда более подходящая компания для Аэ, нежели он сам. Спокойная, уравновешенная, достаточно опытная. Сильный соперник. И женщина, к тому же. Последний пункт вызывал особое опасение.

 — Стефан, прошу тебя — успокойся, — не открывая глаз, пробормотал Аэ. — Ты чудовищно фонишь и мешаешь. Я не могу так работать!

 — Я ничего не делаю, — огрызнулся Стефан.

 Аэ и Элизабет стояли близко, даже слишком, ладонь, которой она держала изначального за плечо, время от времени соскальзывала, будто поглаживая, да и все прикосновения Аэ к девушке казались чересчур интимными. Стефана трясло от желания пройтись когтями по горлу Элизабет.

 — Угу, ничего он не делает… Ты умудряешься пробиваться через блок, Райли! —  прорычал Аэ и открыл глаза, убирая руки с висков Элизабет. — И что теперь не так? Стефан, ты обещал не мешать, так в чем дело? Майка за дверь выставил, а сам усидеть на жопе ровно не можешь!

 Стефан сжал крепче зубы, чтобы не сорваться и не высказать все, что думает по поводу происходящего. Он действительно выставил Джилигана за двери, не желая выслушивать тот поток его пошлых шуточек. Аэ предлагал и ему подождать за дверью, но Стефан твердо  решил наблюдать за происходящим вблизи. Зря, конечно, но он не смог заставить себя уйти.

 — Я имею полное право тут находиться, — зло выдохнул Стефан, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Он буквально ощущал, как вдоль позвоночника проявляется тонкая полоса чешуи, разрастаясь, подготавливая тело к бою и… Стефан моргнул, сбрасывая наваждение.

 — Имеет он… Райли, врать будешь кому-нибудь другому — я все равно чувствую тебя даже через блок.  И что это за?.. — резко дернувшись к нему, Аэ запнулся на мгновение, но Глен не дал ему продолжить, вклинившись между ним и Стефаном.

 — Так, успокоились оба. Сколько можно? Вы постоянно ссоритесь, — рявкнул капитан и, удостоверившись, что привлек всеобщее внимание, продолжил уже спокойнее: — Давайте продолжим. Или лучше сделаем перерыв? Вы какой-то бледный, Анхель,  хорошо себя чувствуете?

 — Д-да, все нормально, — чуть с заминкой пробормотал Аэ и, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза, потер переносицу. Стефан нахмурился. Теперь, после слов Глена, он и сам заметил, что Аэ выглядит каким-то бледным. Но тот упрямо качнул головой: — Давайте работать.

 Он бросил на Стефана недовольный взгляд и повернулся к Элизабет. Та чуть помедлила, покосившись на Стефана, и вновь опустила ладони на плечи Аэ. Стефан глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, зачем они тут собрались, пододвинул поближе стул и устроил голову на скрещенных на спинке руках. Эта дыхательная гимнастика вообще не помогала.

 — Хорошо, Лиз, давай еще раз сначала, только… Сейчас…сейчас... дай мне минуту…

 — Аэ? Тебе плохо?

 — Н-нет, сейчас все пройдет… — пробормотал Аэ и судорожно хватая ртом воздух, схватился за голову. Стефан бросился к нему, но Глен успел раньше: подхватил Аэ под руки и усадил на стул.

 — Анхель, что с вами?.. Райли, да не стой столбом, помоги мне! Принеси воды. Там, в спальне, на столике графин. Стефан, чего стоишь?!

 Стефан только после повторной просьбы смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Едва не сбив с ног Элизабет, он ухватил подрагивающими пальцами графин и раздраженно зашипел, вылив на себя половину содержимого. Упрямо мотнув головой в ответ на предложение девушки помочь, Стефан осторожно понес графин в кабинет, стараясь не расплескать воды по дороге.

 — Со мной все нормально, просто голова закружилась, — вяло запротестовал Аэ, когда Глен попытался его напоить.

 — Конечно, Анхель, просто закружилась голова, — кивнул Глен и, повернувшись к Стефану, негромко попросил: — В шкафу, около окна, второй ящик снизу. Достань таблетки с желтым маркером на тубе.

 — И чем вы собираетесь меня пичкать, капитан? — прищурился Аэ, пытаясь подняться.

 — Анхель, сядьте на место! Ничем особенным я вас “пичкать” не собираюсь, — с нажимом произнес капитан. — Это просто витамины, вы, кажется, чересчур переутомились для первого раза.

 — А, может, лучше принести нашатырь? — с сомнением уточнила Элизабет, выглянув из-за плеча капитана. — Голова не кружится? Не тошнит?

 — Со мной все в порядке, — запротестовал Аэ, но под пристальным взглядом Стефана проглотил таблетки. Тот никак не мог успокоиться, тщательно всматриваясь в лицо Аэ в поисках каких-либо признаков более серьезного недомогания. Но изначальный постепенно приходил в себя, порываясь продолжить синхронизацию, и только всеобщий протест смог заставить его отложить занятие на потом. Уводя вяло сопротивляющегося изначального в их комнату, Стефан не смог подавить вздох облегчения, хотя то, как Элизабет, уходя, коснулась руки Аэ, заставило его вновь пережить мучительный приступ ревности.  И, как с сожалением констатировал Стефан, это далеко не в последний раз.

— До встречи завтра. О, Стефан, привет. И пока, — ослепительно улыбнувшись, махнула рукой на прощание Элизабет. Стефан едва слышно скрипнул зубами: визиты Элизабет в их с Аэ комнату стали настолько привычны, что он сначала машинально кивнул в ответ на приветствие, а потом уже подумал о том, что пора прекращать весь этот балаган. Синхрон синхроном, но то, что его парень все больше времени проводил с этой девицей, не могло не раздражать. Она была повсюду: на полигоне, попеременно с капитаном участвуя в спаррингах с Аэ; в их комнате, когда Стефану требовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не разорвать Элизабет, обнимающую его парня во время очередного сеанса синхронизации; в санчасти, куда уже несколько раз умудрился попасть изначальный, доводя себя до полуобморочного состояния во имя науки. Даже во время заданий Стефан нет-нет, да выхватывал взглядом миниатюрную фигуру девушки: капитан Фортикос решил, что это поможет Элизабет влиться  в новый коллектив и, едва врачи разрешили ей вновь взяться за работу, всячески приветствовал участие девушки в операциях.

 — Стеф? Ты сегодня рано. Как успехи? — взъерошенный Аэ на ходу надевал футболку, стараясь одновременно пригладить волосы. Стефан на мгновение завис, рассматривая проступающие сквозь ткань капли влаги, и едва не упустил момент, когда Аэ оказался совсем близко. Настолько, что ощущался исходящий от него едва слышный цветочный аромат духов Элизабет. Стефана уже тошнило от этого запаха.

 — Стеф? Чего молчишь? Заснул на месте? Все хорошо?

 — Если то, что нами чуть не пообедала горилла, можно считать успехом, просто отлично, — скривившись, пробормотал Стефан. — Майк всю дорогу до базы причитал, что будет сутки отмокать в ванной после обнимашек с этой тварью. Заметь, это была почти дословная цитата.

 — Мат, я так понимаю, ты пропустил. И бедная горилла пережила встречу с Джилиганом? Она не представляет, насколько ей повезло, — прыснул в кулак Аэ. Стефан, все еще с подозрением принюхиваясь, тоже не сдержал улыбки: хорошее настроение изначального передалось и ему. Майк, ошалело отплевывающийся от попавшей ему в рот шерсти, выглядел комично, хотя все они не на шутку перепугались, когда разлом раскрылся у них над головами и оттуда вывалилась пара псевдоприматов.

 — Нам всем повезло, — отсмеявшись, выдохнул Стефан и посерьезнел. — Ты как? Насколько далеко сегодня зашли?

 — Полностью руки и спина, — с гордостью заявил Аэ и махнул рукой у Стефана перед носом, привлекая внимание.  — Смотри.

 Чешуйка за чешуйкой, на светлой коже довольно быстро вырисовывался рельефный узор, и уже через пару секунд вся рука Аэ от плеча до кончиков пальцев была покрыта серебристо-черной чешуей.

 — Надолго, правда, удержать пока не получается, — извиняющимся тоном прокомментировал вновь чистую и гладкую кожу Аэ и охнул, когда Стефан сгреб его в объятия. — Эй, ты чего? Стефан? Поставь меня на землю!

 — Прости. Я очень рад, что от нее есть толк, а то я…— Стефан осекся, заметив подозрительный прищур Аэ.

 — А то ты что? И уточни, пожалуйста, от кого должен быть толк? От Лиз?

 — Да, от нее, — нехотя кивнул Стефан, не выдержав пристального взгляда Аэ. — Меня скоро тошнить начнет от передоза общения с ней.  Куда ни плюнь — везде она, даже Майк не настолько постоянный гость в нашем доме! Хотя и его в последнее время я вижу слишком часто.

 — Ты же понимаешь, насколько глупо это звучит? — отстраняясь, как-то устало выдохнул Аэ и потер переносицу. — Мы сотню раз говорили об этом и…

 — Говорили, — вздохнул Стефан. — И я стараюсь.

 — Но это не сильно работает, да?

 — Вроде того. Извини, я очень хотел бы, но… — Стефан пожал плечами, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Он и сам понимал, что, возможно, мало пытался, но вести себя иначе не получалось. Слишком многое в последнее время стало восприниматься иначе, не так, как до встречи с Аэ, и он порой чувствовал, что задыхается, не успевая меняться.

 — Понимаю, — Аэ подошел ближе и, чуть помявшись, обнял Стефана за шею. — Потерпи еще немного. Нельзя сейчас все бросить.

 — Да-да, — не сдержавшись, скривился Стефан и раздраженно дернул плечом. — Чистота эксперимента, ты единственный в своем роде экземпляр, и все такое... Не такой уж я и дурак, что бы ты там не думал.

 Аэ едва заметно улыбнулся и прижался еще крепче, касаясь лбом виска Стефана.

 — Неплохие аргументы, правда, я имел ввиду несколько другое. Ты же сам твердил, что нестабильная трансформа — это прямой путь на тот свет, и что без качественной настройки я долго не протяну, утянув за собой окружающих.

 — Ну, говорил, и что? — уже спокойнее пробурчал Стефан, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. — Можно подумать, ты хоть когда-то меня слушал.

 — Я прислушиваюсь к твоему мнению намного больше, чем ты думаешь, — Аэ ткнул Стефана в бок кулаком. — Особенно, если ты прав.

 — Ауч! Зачем биться, если я прав?

 — Чтобы ты, наконец, услышал, что я говорю, и перестал делать глупости.

 — Но…

 — А под глупостями я подразумеваю твое отношение к Элизабет и стремление ей что-то сломать. И не смотри на меня так, я чувствую отголоски твоих эмоций, несмотря на блок.

 — Ты в курсе, что это несправедливо — ты их слышишь, а я нет?

 — Не отвлекайся, Стефан, нам нужно выяснить все раз и навсегда.

 — Но мне все равно обидно.... Ладно, так что ты хотел сказать?

 — Ты невыносим, — вздохнул Аэ, закатывая глаза. — Я хотел сказать, что еще немного, и присутствие мисс Штерн нам больше не понадобится. Я почти закончил считывание настроек и надеюсь, что все пройдет успешно. Потерпи еще немного, пожалуйста.

— Нет, Райли... ничему тебя... жизнь... не учит, — наставительно заметил пыхтящий от быстрого бега Майк и, зазевавшись, едва успел затормозить на повороте, чтобы не вписаться носом в стену. Безумные кроты, строившие здание, явно знали толк в проектировании бесконечных лабиринтов и не упускали случая впихнуть колонну посреди коридора так, чтобы ее невозможно было увидеть из-за угла. Майк чертыхался, в очередной раз тормозя в опасной близости от преграды, но пока умудрялся оставаться целым и невредимым. Настроение Стефана, бегущего рядом, также было далеко от позитивной отметки, что абсолютно не беспокоило бодро трусящую позади них тварь. Она гнала их коридорами, не особо напрягаясь, а где-то там, этажом ниже, был Аэ. Не один, конечно, с Энди и Элизабет, но все равно на душе у Стефана было неспокойно.

 — Знал же... что не стоит его... тянуть, так нет... выпендрился... герой! Глен же...тебе... ясно... кхе… сказал...“Пока никаких… тьфу... операций”! — перемежающий монотонный бубнеж кашлем Майк действовал на нервы, но сделать с этим Стефан ничего не мог — у них был не особо богатый выбор, и, когда пришлось разделиться, он выбрал наиболее безопасный для Аэ вариант, предпочтя переключить внимание твари на себя. Майк, вылетевший ему навстречу с шальным взглядом откуда-то из параллельного коридора, с энтузиазмом включился в погоню. Точнее, в побег, хотя Стефану было удобнее думать, что это они с Майком владели ситуацией, уводя опасное существо подальше от скопления народа. Подальше от Аэ.

 — Не, вот на кой… кхе… на кой хер ты его… кхе… потащил с собой, а? Пусть бы и дальше… кхе… тренировался… на полигоне… Только ведь… начало… получаться…

 — Майки, задрал уже кашлять! Фильтр включи... А как, по-твоему, Аэ научится управляться с трансформой, если девяносто процентов времени просиживает на базе со своими баночками-колбочками? Даже твоя Лизхен считает, что нужно отрабатывать навыки… Синхрон синхроном, а практика позарез нужна, — огрызнулся Стефан, старательно высматривая, нет ли впереди разлома. Слишком уж активно их гнала тварь в эту сторону, не хватало еще, чтобы впереди оказалось гнездо с кучей голодных сородичей в придачу.

 — Она не моя, точнее… Это сложно и… — даже сквозь шлем была слышна нерешительность в голосе Майка, но Стефан не успел и рта раскрыть, как тот оборвал сам себя. —  Короче, сейчас не об этом…кхе... тьфу, дрянь-то какая!.. Вот с чего ты вообще взял, что ему это нужно? Лично ему, а не тебе или кэпу?

 —  Нужно, — упрямо повторил Стефан. — Более того, в этот раз это была не моя идея. Аэ сам решил опробовать результаты синхронизации с твоей “Лизхен” и согласился на участие в операции. Слушай, меня уже задрало тут круги наматывать. На счет “три”?

 — Ну-у-ужно, — передразнил его Майки. — Думаю, достал ты его вконец, вот он и согласился с нами пойти. Ладно, проехали... Раз-два…

— Три!

 Атаки тех, кого явно считала жертвой, тварь не ожидала. Изворачиваясь в попытке уколоть жалом, она явно недооценила противников. Стефан, хотя и был больше обеспокоен вопросом, что там с Аэ, умудрялся вполне успешно блокировать ее выпады, отвлекая внимание, в то время как Майк подбирался ближе для решающего удара. Быстрый взмах когтистой лапой — трансформа Джилигана отличалась размером когтей верхних конечностей да узором кожного покрова, больше напоминающего короткую шерсть, — и странная помесь скорпиона и волка задохнулась в предсмертном вое. Жутком, полном боли вое. Стефан вздрогнул, некстати подумав, что это первый раз, когда он обращает внимание на агонию умирающего существа. Раньше они были для него мишенями, неодушевленными созданиями, которых требовалось уничтожить с минимальными потерями. Теперь же, спустя сотни рассказов Аэ о результатах опытов, Стефан нет-нет, да ловил себя на мысли, что они живые. Уродливые, кошмарные порождения больной фантазии, но все же они были живые.

 Тем временем Джилиган запихнул в мешок потенциально интересные научникам фрагменты останков и повернулся к замершему в стороне Стефану, вопросительно глядя на него.

 — Да чего-то жалко ее стало, — пожав плечами ответил Стефан на невысказанный вопрос. Вслух прозвучало так же глупо, как и мысленно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему все чаще казалось, что твари не виноваты, что они тоже жертвы чьей-то злой воли.

 Но Майк не засмеялся, вопреки ожиданиям Стефана, он только внимательно посмотрел на него и едва заметно покачал головой.

 — Надо будет красавчику молоко за вредность выписать. Скоро из тебя человека сделает.

 — Скотина. Не можешь без гадости обойтись, — досадливо скривился Стефан, отводя взгляд. Было противно и тоскливо одновременно. Ничего вокруг не менялось, мир вокруг радостно сходил с ума и они вместе с ним. Жизнь вертелась вокруг одного и того же — убей или будь убитым, и они с их трансформой лишнее тому подтверждение. Идеальные машины для убийства.

 Искать выход на верхний уровень им пришлось довольно недолго.  Можно было, конечно, попробовать вернуться той  дорогой, что они попали сюда, но где-то там оставалась тварь — остывающие останки, да, но Стефан отчетливо запомнил существо живым и опасным и почему-то не мог отделаться от мысли, что ей все же было больно, — и по молчаливому обоюдному согласию они двинулись вперед, искать лестницу или шахту лифта. Коридоры, часто соединяющиеся переходами и через пару метров вновь расходящиеся ответвлениями, вызывали лишь глухое раздражение. Создавалось впечатление, что они потерялись, карта врет, а вокруг только разруха и тлен. Стефан заставлял себя не думать о том, что когда-то тут были лаборатории или, может быть, какой-то завод, или обитали люди, что… Тряхнув головой, он постарался сосредоточиться на осмотре территории и вычислении вероятной опасности.

 Своих они нашли довольно быстро, узнали — или, скорее, услышали, — по гулкому эху, сопровождающему мат Хендриксона и вторящему ему не менее яростному воплю Аэ. Понять, что именно тот кричал, было сложно — эхо коридоров искажало звуки, делая их похожими на вопли свихнувшихся чудовищ. Стефан, у которого нехорошо екнуло в груди, вылетел из-за поворота, как ошпаренный, и только натолкнувшись на недоуменный взгляд резко замолчавшего Аэ, сообразил, что видимой опасности нет, и трансформу можно снять.

 — Остынь, чувак, мы свои, — медленно произнес Энди, как бы ненавязчиво оказываясь на его пути. Элизабет, изучающая что-то на полу за спиной Энди, согласно угукнула и осторожно поднялась на ноги. Несколько секунд Стефан молча изучал их обоих, после чего перевел взгляд на застывшего неподалеку Аэ. Грязного и очень недовольного Аэ, у ног которого лежало такое же грязное нечто, с трудом поддающееся видовой идентификации.

 — Хуясе, это что за хрень? Вот ни на минуту нельзя вас оставить, — Майк деликатно пнул носком ботинка лежащий чуть в стороне кусок чего-то, вероятно, одну из конечностей твари. Его веселая безмятежность подействовала на Стефана умиротворяюще, выводя из оцепенения. Стефан глубоко вдохнул и несколько раз сжал кулаки, ощутив, как с едва слышным щелчком когти касаются друг друга. Джилиган, поглощенный игрой на публику, не унимался, бубня под нос, что если им было уж настолько скучно, то стоило бы помочь товарищам, а не развлекаться в одиночку, что девушкам вообще не место в этом клоповнике и что вот теперь он всем покажет, как нужно работать. Элизабет возмущенно взмахнула рукой, подхватила с земли камешек и бросила его в Майка. Тот по-девчоночьи взвизгнул и демонстративно закрыл глаза руками, изображая рыдание. Было ли именно это целью Майка или нет - неизвестно, но напряжение потихоньку спадало.

 Энди покосился на Джилигана, пробормотав, что тот как был идиотом, так и остался, перевел взгляд на Стефана, и, пожав плечами, снял трансформу.

 — Мы очень тронуты заботой. Лично я так точно, — фыркнул вышедший, наконец, из оцепенения Аэ и брезгливо отер ладонь о штаны, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на труп твари.

 — Наш человек, — одобрительно кивнул Майк, игнорируя злобное шипение Стефана за спиной. — Но мне все равно интересно, где вы выкопали вот это, — еще раз пнув ботинком оторванную конечность, он чуть приподнял ногу, пытаясь рассмотреть, остались ли на подошве следы останков, и едва увернулся от подзатыльника. Стефан молча показал ему кулак и подошел к Аэ.

 — Он сам выкопался. Или она, у меня не было времени выяснять пол, — буркнул Аэ и даже не шелохнулся, когда  Стефан его приобнял. — И познакомиться как-то тоже не тянуло, уж извини.

 — Круто. Не, серьезно, это нереально круто. Я и не думал, что ты так умеешь.

 — Я тоже, — скривился Аэ и вывернулся из объятий Стефана. — Стефан, надеюсь, на этом наша дискуссия окончена?

 — В смысле? — насторожился тот, изучая хмурого изначального. Это выражение лица было ему более чем знакомо и обычно означало грядущую ссору.

 Аэ не обманул его ожиданий.

 — Я спрашиваю, — сощурив глаза так, что фиолетовая радужка практически исчезла, прошипел Аэ, — могу ли я вернуться к своей работе в лаборатории или тебе нужна еще парочка доказательств моей… ммм… профнепригодности? Или проведем еще несколько экспериментов? Только учти, что в следующий раз Энди может не успеть, и из меня выйдет отличный фарш. Тварям точно понравится.

 — Аэ, я…

 — Дай угадаю — ты опять скажешь, что это “для моего же блага”? Лучше уж молчи, Райли, — махнув рукой, оборвал его Аэ. — Это был последний раз, когда я что-то там тебе доказывал. Все, хватит с меня. Надоело.

 — Но я…

 — Стефан, не думаю, что сейчас удачное время для спора. Все слишком устали.

 Стефан со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы: ругаться сейчас действительно не стоило, хотя внутри все просто переворачивалось от желания схватить Аэ в охапку и не отпускать от себя ни на шаг. О том, что сам же буквально недавно твердил о необходимости полевой практики, Стефан предпочитал не вспоминать.

 — Раз уж все все выяснили, то давайте сваливать отсюда, — проигнорировав витавшее в воздухе напряжение, жизнерадостно вклинился между ними Майк и, приобняв Элизабет за плечи, направился в сторону предполагаемого выхода. Удивленно отметив, что та ни слова не сказала против, Стефан повернулся к Аэ.

 — Идешь?

 — Конечно, — словно нехотя кивнул тот и, вытянув шею вслед уходящим, позвал Элизабет. — Лиз, по возвращении на базу, удели мне несколько минут — такое ощущение, что периферия расшатана, хочу проверить реакцию.

 Элизабет обернулась, мимоходом сбросив с плеча ладонь Майка, и кивнула.

 — Я только душ приму и зайду, хорошо?

 Возвращались на базу молча, без привычных шуток об очередном “приятном пикнике с инопланетными леди”. Идущий впереди Майк, приняв во внимание всеобщее настроение, молча нес довольно внушительный пакет с образцами, не обращая внимания на предложение Энди разделить ношу.  Аэ в компании Элизабет замыкал шествие. Они что-то негромко обсуждали, заставляя Стефана оборачиваться, но на все его попытки принять участие в разговоре изначальный лишь раздраженно отмахивался.

 Стефан надеялся, что по приезду на базу Аэ успокоится и перестанет на него сердиться, даже готовился возражать в ответ на обвинения, но тот лишь отрицательно мотнул головой, отказался пойти перекусить и, напомнив Элизабет про ее обещание, свернул в лабкорпус, оставив Стефана растерянно смотреть ему вслед. Немного поразмыслив, тот решил, что не стоит нарываться и, не желая оставаться голодным, отправился в столовую, где и натолкнулся на Майка.

 — А красавчик где? Все еще дуется? Или мучает в лаборатории малышку Лизхен? Скажи ему, пусть не особо усердствует, она мне живой и здоровой нужна, — завертел головой Джилиган, услышав мрачное приветствие Стефана. — Кстати, Стеф, ты собираешься что-то с этим делать?

 — Нет, пусть успокоится. Думаю, ему надо остыть и хорошенько все обдумать.

 — Что? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Райли, я тебя не узнаю, честное слово. Даже я заметил, что Аэ просто в бешенстве от этого рейда и вот-вот взорвется, послав нахер и эксперименты, и тебя с твоими замашками сделать из него крутого бойца, а ты так спокойно реагируешь? Неужели не чувствуешь, как искрит? Ну, где эта ваша связь или как ее там?

 — Майки, — тщательно контролируя голос, произнес Стефан, — сделай одолжение, уймись. Мы сами разберемся, что и как. Я все еще уверен, что тренировки нужны, но вот над остальным готов задуматься. В любом случае, это наше дело.

 — Ну, как хочешь, — поджал губы Джилиган. — Потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

 Стефан вздохнул, не желая спорить. Он и сам знал, что легко не будет.

Из лаборатории Аэ вернулся поздно. Стефан, успевший сто раз пожалеть, что не пошел за ним и не выяснил, насколько все плохо, внимательно наблюдал, как тот раздевается, стараясь не шуметь. Аэ даже свет не включал, довольно ловко маневрируя между мебелью, а когда опустился на край кровати, Стефан ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что Аэ так же молча повернется к нему спиной. Стефан попробовал было придвинуться, обнять, но Аэ дернул плечом и натянул одеяло до макушки, отгораживаясь.

 Стефан возмущенно засопел. Было обидно и как-то неправильно. И мешал запах, тот самый цветочный аромат, свидетельствующий, что Элизабет Штерн точно в курсе, что между ними происходит. Это злило, хотелось запихнуть Аэ под душ и тереть до красноты, смывая всю эту гадость. Но закутанный в одеяло изначальный выглядел совершенно неприступно, даже немного воинственно, так что Стефану ничего не осталось, кроме как развернуться в другую сторону и постараться уснуть.

 Спал Стефан просто отвратительно. Точнее, не спал вовсе. Он прислушивался к каждому шороху, каждому вздоху Аэ, но стоило тому утром плавно подняться с кровати и начать одеваться, как Стефан буквально выключился, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

 Его разбудили сигнал комма и Майк, из сбивчивого монолога которого Стефан понял лишь то, что пропустил “летучку”, и теперь Глен неимоверно зол. Но Стефан покосился на пустую сторону кровати, сбитое в кучу одеяло, и с тихим стоном опустился обратно на кровать. У него не было ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше.

— Знаешь, бро, мне всегда казалось, что кулаки Глена имеют магический эффект. В смысле, напрочь выбивают из головы всякую дурь, но то ли у тебя дури чересчур много, то ли голова совсем пустая… Не вижу прогресса, — задумчиво сообщил Майк, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  Его отличное настроение было заметно даже невооруженным глазом, но Стефану от этого становилось только хуже. Конечно, ведь это  он, а не Майк, провел на ринге с Фортикосом два часа, пытаясь не дать тому разобрать себя на запчасти.

 — Даже знать не хочу, о чем ты, — осторожно прикладывая мокрое полотенце к скуле, промычал Стефан. — И дешифратор в комнате забыл, уж извини.

 — Знаем мы, где твой дешифратор, но в лабораторию нас не пустят, — хохотнул Майк и посерьезнел. — Серьезно, бро, кончай уже. Твоя кислая морда мне на нервы действует. С тобой ведь невозможно разговаривать. Бесишь.

 — Если не нравится, то не смотри и не разговаривай, — отрезал Стефан, поджав губы. Даже устроенная капитаном выволочка не помогла прийти в себя. В голове вертелось только то, что за весь день он ни разу не встретил Аэ, более того, на все вызовы по комму ему отвечала Элизабет, и одно это заставляло Стефана беситься еще больше. И завтрашний вылет был такой мелочью, что  Стефан совершенно не переживал о пропущенной вводной, решив, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам.

 — А это не получится, уж прости, — скривился Майк. — Мне завтра твою шкуру вместо Хэндриксона прикрывать — Энди-то, сам знаешь, тю-тю. Увольнение у него на целых четырнадцать суток, друг мой. В отпуск, в смысле, отчалил со своей подружкой. С этой, как её… Клариссой, во.

 Стефан сцепил зубы и прижал полотенце к скуле сильнее, чуть не задохнувшись от нахлынувших эмоций. Он бы тоже с удовольствием поехал с Аэ куда-нибудь отдохнуть. Если бы только этот засранец перестал на него дуться. Или хотя бы объяснил, в чем проблема.

 — Так что завязывай дурить, Стеф, и начинай уже что-то делать, — довольно жизнерадостно закончил Майк и, не мигая, уставился на Стефана.

 — Например, что? — вздохнул Стефан, отбрасывая полотенце и доставая из шкафчика чистую одежду.  Даже при условии тренировки в трансформе, от старых штанов и майки остались лишь лохмотья: Глен явно сердился за утренний прогул и не давал ни малейшей поблажки. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Майки?

 — Не знаю, — пожал плечами тот. — Лиз говорила, что Аэ сегодня какой-то дерганый, и я подумал…

 — И ты подумал, что это повод вынести мне мозг? — саркастично фыркнул Стефан. — Охренительная идея. Но, знаешь, не в этот раз. Я совершенно без понятия, какая тварь укусила нашего общего друга за задницу, и у меня нет ни малейшего желания это выяснять. Мне надоело постоянно извиняться непонятно за что. Все, разговор закончен, вали отсюда.

 Майк, открывший было рот, с громким клацаньем его захлопнул и, не сказав ни слова, молча развернулся и вышел из раздевалки.

 По-хорошему, стоило бы догнать его и извиниться, а еще лучше, найти Аэ и, прижав к стене, заставить выложить начистоту, что за херня у них творится, и на что теперь тот обиделся настолько, что даже “доброе утро” не захотел говорить. Но так происходит у нормальных людей, а они, увы, далеко такими не являлись. Стефан был более, чем уверен, что Аэ, как обычно, упрется и будет ворчать, что все нормально, или скажет, что он, Стефан, все такой же идиот и ничего не понимает.

 Это раздражало и бесило, а к концу дня он накрутил себя настолько, что, увидев около жилых корпусов серебристую макушку, Стефан только крепче сжал зубы и направился в спортзал, предпочтя отдыху еще пару часов изнуряющих тренировок. Аэ хочет поиграть в молчанку? Отлично, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

 Ближе к вечеру в зал заглянул Фортикос и, покосившись на измочаленную грушу, только вздохнул. Не задавая лишних вопросов, подхватил со стойки перчатки и залез на площадку к Стефану, поэтому к себе Стефан вернулся изрядно вымотанным с единственным желанием завалиться спать.

 Сидя на бортике душа, Стефан снимал с ладоней обмотку и едва слышно матерился, глядя, как края едва заживших ранок расходились и кровили. Однако, вспомнить, куда Аэ засунул аптечку с заживляющей мазью, ему так и не удалось. Расстроенный, Стефан принял душ,  кое-как перемотал ладони чистыми бинтами и, свалив окровавленную обмотку прямо в раковину одним комком, пинком открыл двери ванной, намереваясь высказать Аэ все, что о нем думает. Но изначального, несмотря на позднее время, в комнате не оказалось, а комм все так же услужливо предлагал оставить сообщение. Стукнув кулаком по стене, Стефан завалился на кровать и уставился в потолок.

 Как долго он гипнотизировал потолок, Стефан не знал. Тянуться к комму было лень, к тому же там по-прежнему светилась надпись, что отправленные ранее сообщения все еще ожидают прочтения  получателем, и Стефану ничего не оставалось, кроме как попытаться уснуть. В какой-то момент дверь комнаты отворилась, и Аэ, помахав кому-то на прощание, осторожно проскользнул внутрь. Но пока Стефан решал, стоит ли устроить допрос с пристрастием или отложить это дело до утра, Аэ умудрился раздеться и лег на свою половину кровати. Рассматривая лохматый затылок изначального, который старательно делал вид, что спит, Стефан вдруг подумал, что в этот раз пусть Аэ сам делает первый шаг к примирению и, в свою очередь, развернулся к нему спиной, перетягивая на себя свою часть одеяла.

— Знаешь, Стеф, ты меня уже не просто беспокоишь, мне реально страшно находиться с тобой в одном помещении, — отплевываясь от стекающей по волосам грязи, выкрикнул Майк и с вызовом глянул на Стефана. — Ты можешь шевелиться активнее, а не дожидаться, пока меня сожрут? Погляди, что эта скотина натворила? Вот кто ее просил, а? Кто?

 Тварь, рискнувшая на него покуситься, ответить уже не смогла бы никому, кроме мифических некромантов, так что Стефан вынужден был выслушивать вопли Джилигана в одиночестве. Ну, если не считать подозрительно притихшего связного на  внутреннем канале. Заменяющий Майка парень был, мягко говоря, в шоке от словарного запаса оперативника, и оттого все его указания остальной групе звучали сумбурно и часто прерывались деликатным покашливанием в попытке прекратить бесконечный поток мата.

 Когда вместо временно отсутствующего Энди капитан поставил ему в пару Майка, Стефан догадывался, что будет непросто, но не рассчитывал, что настолько. За несколько операций они, вроде бы, притерлись друг к другу, но бесконечное трещание Майка штопором ввинчивалось в мозг, и Стефан уже не был уверен, что в состоянии адекватно реагировать на происходящее.

 Однако, другого варианта у него просто не было — свободных оперативников на базе не осталось. За весь последний месяц разломов открылось больше, нежели за предыдущие полтора года.

 — Чего молчишь, Стеф? Она мне чуть полруки не отхряпала! — ярился, размахивая ладонью перед носом у Стефана, Майк. Рукав форменного комбинезона был разорван, а ткань полностью пропитана кровью уже несколько минут как мертвой и благополучно остывающей твари. Стефан сцепил зубы сильнее, остро сожалея, что слюна твари оказалась не ядовитой — может быть, хоть тогда бы Майк ненадолго заткнулся.

 С первым выскочившим из разлома существом они справились играючи. Стефану даже не пришлось ничего делать: он только с легкой ухмылкой наблюдал, как Джилиган, немного погоняв тварь по коридору, снес ей голову одним точным движением. Второго паука они уложили напару, загнав того в угол и выпустив парную автоматную очередь. Майк довольно оскалился и предложил отрезать пару лапок для исследований, но, не встретив энтузиазма со стороны Стефана, лишь пару раз пнул остывающий труп. Глядя на него, Стефан почти поверил, что в этот раз они обойдутся малой кровью, управившись с заданием в кратчайшие сроки.

 Проблемы начались чуть позже.

 Гнездо было довольно большим. Майк мог сколько угодно зубоскалить по поводу сцеживания яда в промышленных масштабах, но Стефан прекрасно понимал, что в этот раз отлавливать шипящих и плюющихся кислотой тварей придется им напару, а это совсем не то же самое, что отсиживаться на базе. Радовало только то, что выделяемый ими яд был совершенно непригоден для транспортировки, а потому в обязанности оперативников входила банальная зачистка территории. Впрочем, поначалу все и выглядело довольно обыденно и скучно.

 — Не пойму, куда они подевались? Что их спугнуло? — озадаченно осматривая помещение, пробормотал Майк. Стефан, стоявший чуть впереди, молча пожал плечами: его больше интересовало, не вернутся ли эти чертовы пауки обратно. В наушнике слышались переговоры еще одной пары, зачищающей соседний сектор, но там не было ни слова о мигрирующих пауках.

 — Стефан, ты уверен, что нам нужно было свернуть именно в этот коридор? Гнездо, конечно, огромное, но я пока не вижу ни единой твари.

 — Уверен. Ты же сам видел данные остаточного следа: дюжины две-три, не меньше, — оглядываясь по сторонам, огрызнулся Стефан. — Где же эти сволочи засели?

 — Да похуй, где они лазят, главное, чтобы… Стефан, потолок! — вскидывая автомат, вдруг выкрикнул Джилиган.

Машинально повторив движение, Стефан поднял голову и похолодел — на высоте почти пяти метров, в оплетенных паутиной стальных конструкциях перекрытия, зависли твари. Много тварей. Гнездо, действительно, было густо заселено.

 Они сыпались отовсюду. У Стефана зарябило в глазах от спускающихся по обманчиво тонкой паутине существ. Уворачиваясь от плевков, он старался поразить как можно больше целей до того, как они окажутся на полу, и краем глаза отмечал месторасположение Майка.

 Тот азартно палил в потолок, матерясь каждый раз, как сбитая им тварь с пронзительным визгом падала на пол. Стефану казалось, что пауки бегут, скорее, от мата, нежели от пуль. Вскоре поток иссяк, а твари, оказавшись на твердой поверхности, начали более активное наступление. Стефан немало обрадовался, обнаружив, что его трансформе ядовитый секрет пауков не страшен, однако, Джилиган не разделял его энтузиазма.

 — Райли, ты видел их зубы? — тяжело дыша, прохрипел Майк. — Такими запросто полбашки отхряпать можно… не говоря уже о кислоте, которой они их чистят вместо зубной пасты.

 — Вот и радуйся... своей... трансформе…  Майки, — скривился Стефан, одним ударом перебивая ближайшему пауку переднюю пару лап. — Тот же Юджин... однозначно... главный кандидат... на койку... в реанимации. А он, заметь… твою мать, куда лезешь, гадина?.. О чем я говорил? А, да… Так вот… он не жалуется... хотя бродит в соседнем коридоре.

 — Не уверен… что меня это сильно утешает, — выдохнул Джилиган, уворачиваясь от паучьей хелицеры с каплей яда на конце. — Они нас если не отравят, так банально... задавят... массой.

 — Значит, будем шевелиться... активнее, — отбиваясь от очередной твари, прорычал Стефан. — Ты же сам постоянно настаиваешь... на возвращении... на базу... одним неповрежденным куском.

 — Но я настаиваю, чтобы мы с тобой все же оставались разными кусками, а не одним сплошным! — хорошенько приложив последнего паука, устало выдохнул Майк. — А эти твари, похоже, думают совершенно иначе.

 — Я как бы не возражаю, — Стефан огляделся вокруг, досадливо поджал губы и продолжил:— Слушай, тебе не кажется, что стало как-то слишком тихо? Неужели всех перебили? Странно, мне казалось, их тут десятка два, не меньше.

 — Да нет, не перебили, — медленно произнес Майк, уставившись куда-то в сторону. — Глянь, они уползают. Интересно, что там?

 — Даже не думай, — отрезал Стефан, глядя, как последний паук торопливо скрывается за поворотом.

 Но Майк лишь отмахнулся и, перехватив поудобнее автомат, направился следом за тварью.

 —  Блядь, Майки! Да чтоб тебя…

 Свернув за угол вслед за Майком, Стефан тут же пожалел об этом решении. Твари четко следовали к своей цели - огромному, мерцающему разлому, раскрывшемуся посреди коридора. Быстро перебирая лапами, пауки двигались к нему и один за другим ныряли внутрь.

 — Охренеть, — выдохнул Майк и замер возле разлома. Твари резво семенили мимо на расстоянии всего пары шагов, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания.

 — Слушай, Райли, твой красавчик ничего не говорил про то, чтобы залезть внутрь этой штуки? - произнес он, кивком указывая на разлом. - Ну, чтобы выяснить, какого хрена они сюда лезут? Может, там кран какой закрыть надо или тупо подорвать все нахрен... Эй, Стеф, чего молчишь? Неужели такая гениальная мысль не посещала его светлую голову?

 Стефан тяжело выдохнул и отвел взгляд, перебирая в памяти недавние события. За последние несколько дней они едва перекинулись и парой слов. Аэ все позже возвращался из лаборатории, а сам Стефан, решив ни в коем случае не делать первого шага, лишь бессильно сжимал кулаки, чувствуя, как Аэ, повернувшись к нему спиной, ложится на самый край кровати.

 Так что нет, они не обсуждали эту возможность. Стефан скрипнул зубами и со всей силы врезал кулаком по ближайшей стене.

 — Нет, не говорил. Как-то не сложилось у нас... с разговорами.

 Майк ошарашено покосился на осыпающуюся крошку и, сделав шаг назад, медленно произнес:

 — Не говорил, так не говорил. Было бы чего нервничать. Стеф, выдыхай, бро…

 — Знаешь, Майки, мне что-то надоело на них смотреть, — не сводя глаз с разлома, прорычал Стефан. — Давай уже поможем им отправится к себе домой, — и, вскинув автомат, нажал на курок.

Поздним вечером Майк осторожно поскребся в дверь и замер на пороге, виновато склонив голову. Стефан хмыкнул, приподнялся на локте и махнул рукой, приглашая войти.

 — Майки, хватит уже. Ты не виноват. Ты же не тянул меня за язык.

 — Вас слышно было на весь этаж… Надо было тебя остановить, — вздохнул в ответ Майк и, чуть помолчав, добавил: — Он, кстати, перебрался к Лизхен в комнату.

 — Не стоило говорить это мне, — скрипнул зубами Стефан, вспоминая сладкий аромат духов Элизабет и то, как она прикасалась к Аэ. — Да и вряд ли мне сильно поможет эта информация.

 — Ты не подумай ничего такого: Лиз ко мне перебралась, а мой сосед съехал, и вторая комната свободна, так что она поживет у меня,  — торопливо добавил Майк, перемещаясь ближе. — Ну, пока Аэ… Короче, ты понял.

 Стефан с едва заметным интересом покосился на Джилигана. Перебралась к нему? Стоило бы, конечно, более подробно расспросить его об их с Элизабет отношениях, там явно было что-то больше, чем просто дружба, но, если честно, сейчас Стефану  было плевать. Он лежал, смотрел на закусившего губу Майка и думал, что вот так, всего за пять минут, его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, и виноват в этом исключительно он сам.

 Скандал, случившийся между ним и Аэ каких-то несколько часов назад, на базе не обсуждал наверняка только ленивый. Аэ удивительно рано вернулся из лаборатории и, опустив приветствия, произнес одну единственную фразу: "Что же дальше?".

 Почему Стефан не смог засунуть желание высказать накопившиеся обиду и злость подальше и просто послушать, он не знал. Просто накопилось. Просто не смог сдержаться. И даже то, что Аэ выглядел вымотанным и уставшим, не остановило.

 Стефан часто представлял, как однажды раскроет Аэ глаза, расскажет, каково ему было идти на уступки с самого начала их отношений, как нелегко ему было сдерживаться. Ему хотелось выплеснуть свою обиду, заставить Аэ осознать, что он уже не тот “угрюмый козел”, который встретился изначальному в первый день их знакомства, что он изменился, стал лучше. А этот цветочный аромат, бесивший не хуже красной тряпки перед быком, лишь добавлял ему сил. Опомнился он лишь когда натолкнулся на ошарашеный взгляд Аэ.

 Неловкая пауза, когда за доли секунды в голове у Стефана пронеслась вся его обвинительная речь и пришло понимание, что же он натворил, затянулась ровно настолько, чтобы у Аэ хватило времени подняться, врезать ему с размаху кулаком по морде и вылететь из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

 Обезболивающую мазь и лёд принесла Элизабет спустя двадцать минут. Она же торопливо сгребла вещи Аэ в небольшую сумку и, печально вздохнув напоследок, обозвала Стефана идиотом.

 Впрочем, в этом Стефан был с ней полностью согласен: только идиот мог так бездарно упустить тот самый первый шаг к примирению, которого он так ждал от Аэ.

 — Эмн, Стеф, — не выдержав тягостного молчания, произнес Майк. — Так ты собираешься что-то делать?

 — Например? — Стефан осторожно прикоснулся к челюсти, которая еще болела после удара обманчиво хрупкого изначального. Обезболивающим он так и не воспользовался, решив, что это будет ему наукой, раз уж другие методы не помогают. — Сделать еще что-то такое же бестолковое, чтобы окончательно все испортить? Нет, спасибо, я лучше просто полежу, может, что-то и надумаю.

 — Так и будешь валяться тут и страдать? Бро, это тупо, завязывай с страданиями. Давай лучше…

 — Майк, отвали, говорю же! Иди к этой своей… Лиз.

 Давно уже Стефан не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким.

  


Если поначалу Стефан и надеялся, что сможет исправить все, что натворил, то с каждым днем его надежды таяли, как сон. Не стоило и рассчитывать, что Аэ еще раз согласится сделать шаг к примирению, более того, он даже разговаривать со Стефаном не хотел, старательно избегая всех мест, где тот мог так или иначе оказаться. И даже Фортикос, деликатно предложивший свою помощь, оказался бессилен. Капитан отказался пересказывать свой разговор с изначальным, отметив лишь, что Стефан крупно облажался. Впрочем, в этом ни у кого сомнений не оставалось.

 — Слушай, Райли, ты не видел красавчика? Он мне позарез нужен, его Роджерс вызывает, — взъерошенный Майк вылетел из-за поворота и едва успел затормозить перед Стефаном. Тот сдавленно охнул, отпихивая Джилигана от себя, и отрицательно покачал головой. После их ссоры он стал бы последним, кому изначальный сообщил бы о своем местонахождении. Если бы вообще захотел говорить.

 — Жаль, — разочарованно вздохнул Майк. — Ну, а если… ну, эта ваша…

 — Сколько раз тебе повторять, что эта гребаная связь не работает, — скрипнул зубами Стефан. — Более того, я сомневаюсь, что Аэ ответит и на мои вызовы по комму, так что ищи сам, если он тебе так нужен.

 — Хреново, — протянул Майк, почесав двухдневную щетину. — Слушай, а если поговорить с Лизхен? Ну, пусть она попробует объяснить красавчику, что ты не такой кретин, каким кажешься, и что стоит дать тебе еще один шанс?

 — Не думаю, что это поможет. Похоже, в этот раз я конкретно лажанулся, — потерев указательным пальцем переносицу, вздохнул Стефан и тут же одернул себя, настолько этот жест напомнил ему об Аэ.

 — Чувак, ты не прав, — горячо возразил ему Майк, хватая Стефана за ворот футболки. — Красавчик ради тебя перебрался на нашу базу, похерив блестящие перспективы, и убил кучу времени, чтобы сделать из тебя образцового бойфренда, а ты так просто опускаешь руки!

 Стефан шумно выдохнул. Подобные лекции ему уже изрядно надоели, и единственным желанием было заткнуть советчика на как можно более длительный срок. Он пожевал губами, напоминая себе, что избиение Майка не поможет найти с Аэ общий язык. Но Джилиган скорчил такую рожу, что Стефан не выдержал.

 — Майки, отъебись, у меня нет ни малейшего желания играть с тобой в психоаналитика, — выворачиваясь, рявкнул Стефан. — Слышал? Отвали. Меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы твоя Лизхен совала свой любопытный нос в мои дела!

 — Мда, вижу дело совсем плохо, ты как был козлом, так и остался, — задумчиво произнес Майк. — А это тебе за Элизабет! — и, не давая Стефану возразить, с размаху влепил ему затрещину. — Она замечательная девушка и уж точно не заслужила гадостей на свой счет!  

 Стефан вскинулся, машинально отвечая хуком справа, но вдруг осекся и остановил руку у самого лица Джилигана, встретившись с ним взглядом. Майк был прав: он вел себя просто по-свински.

 — Майки…

 — Знаешь, Стеф, я все могу понять, но даже мне кажется, что это перебор. У тебя опять резьбу срывает по поводу и без. Остынь хорошенько, а потом все же поговори с красавчиком. Потому что еще немного, и дать тебе в морду захочет каждый на этой базе.

  


Стефан повел плечами, надевая и тут же сбрасывая трансформу. Кончики пальцев привычно закололо, а картинка перед глазами будто стала ярче и четче, хотелось сорваться с места, вклинившись между двумя сошедшимися в поединке существами и рвать-крушить. Но он глубоко вдохнул и остался на месте, глядя, как Аэ, не успевая увернуться, отлетает к краю площадки. Да, Элизабет старалась бить аккуратно, но ее трансформа, в отличии от трансформы изначального, не пропадала через два раза на третий. У нее была реальная возможность его покалечить.

 Несмотря на предыдущие достаточно громкие протесты относительно участия в операциях, Аэ, к огромному удивлению Стефана, решил все же не отказываться от тренировок в паре с Элизабет и теперь довольно регулярно появлялся на тренировочной площадке. Но даже с учетом того, что Стефан был неимоверно рад видеть Аэ хоть издалека, его уже мутило от постоянного созерцания снующей рядом мисс Штерн. И это если не вспоминать о Майке, который буквально задалбывал Стефана рассказами о “малышке Лизхен” и их романтической лавстори во время рейдов.

 — Все, я труп. Симпатичненький такой мертвяк...  — прохрипел Аэ, усаживаясь прямо на землю у ног Стефана. Стефан напрягся, ожидая, что его сейчас прогонят прочь, но Аэ лишь тяжело дышал, переводя дух, и потирал переносицу. — И, блядь, как же мне хреново... Так и сдохнуть недолго…

 — Если хочешь, я поговорю с Гленом, пусть уменьшит нагрузку,  — осторожно предложил Стефан, бросив мрачный взгляд в сторону Элизабет. Та мило беседовала с Майком с другой стороны площадки и, в отличии от изначального, не выглядела смертельно уставшей.

 — Стефан, я уже говорил тебе — ты можешь делать все, что угодно, главное не вмешивай в это меня, — довольно резко оборвал его Аэ, но, чуть помолчав, добавил уже спокойнее: — Но, вообще-то, было бы неплохо. У тебя больше шансов с ним встретиться в ближайшее время. Я видел Глена последний раз дня три назад.

 — Эмн, Аэ… — негромко начал Стефан и замялся, не зная, как лучше сформулировать вопрос. Аэ покосился на него и приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения. Стефан глубоко вдохнул и выпалил: — Это значит, что мы с тобой снова… разговариваем?

 — Ну… вроде того, — дернув щекой, произнес тот, когда пауза чересчур затянулась, и Стефан начал жалеть, что спросил. — Сам понимаешь, глупо и дальше играть в молчанку. Глен прав — это совсем детский сад какой-то.

 — И…

 — И нет, Стефан, это совершенно не означает, что я уже не сержусь, и между нами все, как прежде, — оборвал его Аэ и вновь схватился за виски.

 — Принести тебе воды? Или сразу в санчать к Меган? — сглотнув горечь, предложил Стефан. Это было лучше, чем ничего, но радости он почему-то не ощущал.

 — Да ну их нахрен, — вяло отмахнулся Аэ, пережидая приступ. Из-за того, что он сидел, обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них носом, Стефан с трудом разобрал его бормотание. — Сейчас должно попустить, главное не шевелиться минуты две-три.

 — Может, все же таблетку? Что тебе прописал доктор от головной боли?

 — Еще одну? — простонал Аэ, вскидывая голову и тут же со стоном опуская ее обратно на колени. — Да они скоро у меня через уши полезут, эти твои таблетки!

 — А может…

 — А может, ты от меня отъебешься? — развернувшись к нему, рявкнул Аэ. — Райли, сделай вид, что мы с тобой все еще не разговариваем, и иди, займись чем-нибудь полезным! Вон Курт скучает без партнера по спаррингу. Давай, помоги товарищу.

 Стефан едва слышно зарычал, поднимаясь, и широким шагом отправился на тренировочную площадку, оставив скрючившегося на земле Аэ самостоятельно разбираться со своим здоровьем.

 Когда через час Стефан спрыгнул с площадки, то чувствовал себя намного лучше. Во всяком случае, теперь ему не хотелось придушить одного конкретного белобрысого засранца.

— Стефан, ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я еще раз поговорил с Анхелем? — ухватив Стефана за локоть, осторожно поинтересовался капитан Фортикос. — Возможно, сейчас он согласится меня выслушать?

 — Спасибо, но не стоит, — тщательно контролируя голос, произнес Стефан. — Я думаю, мы сами во всем разберемся.

 Стефана уже порядком достало то, что каждый второй считал необходимым оттащить его в сторону и предложить поговорить с Аэ. Спасибо, все же спрашивали, а не сразу лезли к вспыльчивому изначальному, иначе Стефан  мог гарантировать, что тот не захочет его видеть еще лет двести. И, зная Аэ, это был вполне реальный вариант.

 — Стефан, ты меня беспокоишь все сильнее, и если ради всеобщей безопасности придется вправлять мозги не только тебе, но и Анхелю, я это сделаю. Ваш разрыв сказывается на тебе не лучшим образом, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты во время очередного вылета опять совершил какую-нибудь глупость, понимаешь? И даже Майку скоро надоест тебя прикрывать.

 Стефан скрипнул зубами. То, что во время последнего вылета он сорвался от безобидного комментария и едва не прибил Курта, наплевав на открывающийся разлом, отнюдь его не радовало. А Майку, который бросился их разнимать, пришлось переключиться на выскочившую из разлома гориллу, пока до увлеченно мутузивших друг друга парней не дошло, что они, вообще-то, на задании. Но даже будучи вынужденным потом неделю отлеживаться в лазарете, Майк соглашался с тем, что Курт — козел, который ничего не понимает в  отношениях, и был не против вновь выступить рефери. А Элизабет, случайно услышав это, едва не оторвала Стефану голову прямо на выходе из палаты.

 — Я все понимаю и обещаю, что больше такого не повторится.

 — Ладно, как хочешь, — не особо охотно согласился Фортикос. — Но, если что, я всегда готов помочь.

 После ухода капитана Стефан еще долго пытался собраться с мыслями. Глен был прав: их “небольшой разлад”  слишком затянулся. И, что намного хуже, Стефан совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. Да, они с Аэ опять разговаривали, хотя мимолетное “Здравствуй” едва ли тянуло на полноценный разговор, и изначальный больше не сворачивал в ближайший коридор, завидев Стефана на горизонте, но на этом их общение заканчивалось. Даже малейшие попытки обсудить с Аэ возможность примирения встречали глухую стену нежелания диалога. Аэ злился и, в общем-то, имел на это право.

 По их ссорам уже можно было составить справочник, большой такой, страниц на пятьсот или даже тысячу. Огромную энциклопедию того, о чем не стоит говорить двум людям, проживающим под одной крышей. А вот, что стоит говорить любимому человеку, как извиниться, желая показать свои чувства, Стефан все еще не мог придумать. Казалось, что все слова будут звучать глупо и несерьезно. За время их отношений они с Аэ умудрялись поссориться буквально из-за любой мелочи, и каждый раз изначальный первым шел на компромисс. Но только не в этот раз.

 У Стефана впервые в его жизни опускались руки.

— Знаешь... если у них все же получится, то это будет... реально... прорывом, — задыхаясь от восторга, частил Майк по внутреннему каналу. К счастью, Энди вернулся в строй, и Стефан больше не опасался, что Майк героически погибнет, защищая его задницу во время очередной непредвиденной ситуации.  — Я более, чем уверен, яйцеголовые сумеют разобраться, что за херня эти разломы, и как можно засунуть всех тварей на ту сторону раз и на всегда.

 — Тогда мы все останемся без работы, — хмыкнул в ответ Энди, практически дословно озвучив мысли Стефана. — И даже не знаю, нравится мне эта идея или нет.

 — Хэй, что за пессимизм, бро? Неужели ты думаешь, что такой, — Майк многозначительно подвигал бровями, — лапочка, как ты, внезапно останется невостребованным? Я знаю как минимум одну милую леди, которая с удовольствием составит тебе компанию в бессрочном отпуске. Кстати, Кларисса ведь познакомила тебя со своими родителями? Они уже умоляли тебя стать их спасителем?

 — Да ну тебя, Джилиган, — заржал Хэндриксон, который буквально накануне вечером рассказывал о визите в отчий дом Клариссы. — Ты бы лучше беспокоился о том, насколько властной окажется наша малышка Лизхен. Мне кажется, она легко заткнет тебе твой болтливый рот, если вдруг разойдешься не на шутку. Любой в “Бете” скажет тебе, что это просто огонь-девка, а не милая кошечка!  Кстати, как там у них дела? Они нашли тот источник излучения?

 Зафиксированное операторами час назад излучение в несколько раз превышало предыдущие, и вместо одного отряда на место вылетели две группы.  “Бета”, в постоянном составе которой и числилась Элизабет, работала уровнем ниже, что явно нервировало находящегося в рубке связи Майка. И даже несмотря на то, что он старательно отмалчивался, дрожь в голосе и тщательно скрываемое беспокойство выдавали его с головой.

 — Можно и так сказать, — запнувшись на мгновение, неопределенно протянул Джилиган. — Там три разлома и почти сотня разгуливающих по уровню тварей, так что да, что-то они да нашли. И я…

 — Майки, — перебил его Стефан. — Элизабет отличный боец, по своему опыту знаю, и  могу только посочувствовать тем тварям, что встанут на ее пути. Серьезно, не стоит так нервничать.

 — Эй, что за намёки, бро?! Моя девочка никого и пальцем не тронула бы без причины! Ты явно заслужил ту взбучку!

 — Да кто ж спорит, Майки, кто ж спорит, — едва справляясь со смехом, вклинился Энди. — Наш Райли получил по заслугам, так что ты целиком и полностью прав. Но ты же не станешь спорить, Лиззи действительно способна постоять за себя.

 — Придурки, — пробурчал Майк в ответ и добавил едва слышно. — Стеф, ты все равно пригляди за ней, ладно? Ну, так, на всякий случай.

 — Будь уверен, бро, все будет нормально.

 Возможность убедиться, что он не ошибся в оценке способностей мисс Штерн, Стефан получил уже спустя полчаса. Едва в наушнике раздался вопль Курта, что “Бета” гонит на их этаж целую дюжину рептилий, как Стефан едва не врезался в вылетевших из-за угла Элизабет с напарником. Мгновенно сорентировавшись, Стефан указал им на укрытие и, заняв удобную позицию, приготовился встречать преследующих бетовцев тварей. Вчетвером работать оказалось намного удобнее. Уставшие от бега Элизабет и ее партнёр успешно отстреливали рептилий на расстоянии, в то время, как Стефан с Энди занимались теми, кто все же умудрялся прорваться сквозь огонь.

 — Стеф, осторожно, сзади! Ложись! — Крик Элизабет раздался в тот самый момент, когда Стефан легкомысленно развернулся спиной к оставшимся тварям, а Энди, который должен был его прикрывать, оказался на другом конце коридора.

 Увы, но как бы Элизабет ни старалась, места было мало, и Стефан оказался на линии огня, закрывая своей масивной трансформой целое скопище тварей. Оценив свое положение, он принял единственно верное решение: доверился Элизабет, пригнувшись так низко, как только мог, одновременно снимая трансформу, которая не давала той прицелиться.

 — Стефан? Стеф, ты в порядке? Не молчи, скажи хоть что-то! — мгновенно оказавшись возле него, обеспокоено кричала Элизабет. Оценив точность, с которой она сработала, Стефан благодарно ей улыбнулся и вновь надел трансформу: работы у них все еще было очень и очень много.

 На базу возвращались все вместе, возбужденно обмениваясь впечатлениями от проведенной операции. Два отряда с трудом помещались в одном транспортнике, но это не помешало Стефану пробраться поближе к Элизабет и еще раз пожать ей ладонь.

 — А мне казалось, что ты с удовольствием проделаешь во мне пару-тройку дополнительных отверстий. Ну, в качестве небольшой мести, — расслабленно развалившись на сидении, произнес Стефан и посмотрел на Элизабет.

 — Твоя дырявая шкура вовсе не предел моих мечтаний. К тому же, Аэ мне этого не простит, — ухмыльнулась  в ответ та и, чуть помолчав, добавила: — Он очень сильно переживает, хотя и старается этого не показывать. Вам надо помириться.

 — Да я, собственно говоря, только за, но…

 — Но никто не хочет делать первый шаг, — со вздохом закончила за него Элизабет. — Вы два упрямых идиота.

 — Знаешь, Джилиган на тебя слишком плохо влияет, ты начинаешь говорить его словами, — скривился Стефан, мысленно с ней соглашаясь. К сожалению, он все еще не мог подобрать нужных слов, а Аэ даже не пытался ему в этом помочь.

И все же Стефану отчаянно не хватало Аэ. Его объятий, улыбок… Даже тот иронично-возмущенный взгляд, который означал, что Стефан опять где-то накосячил, намного приободрил бы его. Стефан искренне старался не давить на изначального, по возможности избегая лабкорпуса и тех площадок, где тот мог появиться, но меньше всего он мог себе представить, что встретит Аэ вне лаборатории.

 Стефан возвращался домой после очередного рейда, когда, задумавшись о ходивших по базе слухах об исследовании разломов, свернул не в тот коридор и едва не споткнулся о сидящего на полу Аэ.

 — Тебе плохо? — Стефан обеспокоено опустился рядом и, схватив Аэ за плечо, развернул к себе.

 Тот только вяло отмахнулся, отставил в сторону небольшую бутылку с водой, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и, откинувшись назад, оперся о стену затылком.

 — Тошнит? Аэ, что?! Да не молчи же ты!

 — Блядь, Райли, отвали, — внезапно громко рявкнул Аэ и тут же со стоном схватился за голову.

 Стефан покосился на тонкую полоску серебристой чешуи, протянувшуюся по виску изначального, но ничего не сказал.

 — Достал уже! И сдохнуть нельзя спокойно! Да, мне плохо и да, тошнит. Еще что-то желаешь узнать, или я могу, наконец, отдохнуть?

 — Все-все, спокойно, не надо так волноваться.

 — Угу, — буркнул Аэ, прикрыв глаза. — Но ты просто нереально меня бесишь. И Майки, он тоже достал.

 — Я с ним поговорю, — с готовностью заверил его Стефан. — Или в морду дам...

 — Хоть что-нибудь, а то я скоро не выдержу. У меня запас терпения не бесконечен, а Джилиган последнее время прямо-таки нарывается…. О-ох… Блядь, да что ж такое?! Что ж она так раскалывается… До тошноты. Лиз говорила, у девушек такое часто бывает, и посоветовала выпить успокоительного. Это прямо токсикоз какой-то… Надеюсь, он скоро пройдет, иначе я не знаю, что делать…

 — Слушай, Аэ, — Стефан облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы. В голове вертелась лишь одна женская болезнь, при которой могло тошнить. — А, может, ты… того…

 — Что “того”? — устало выдохнул Аэ, скосив на него взгляд. — Райли, конкретнее, у меня и так башка вот-вот развалится, чтобы играть в угадайку. Я хочу жрать и спать, причем не уверен, что именно в таком порядке.

 — В общем…  Может ты… Может ты беременный?

 В стену рядом с головой Стефана врезалась бутылка с водой.

 — Райли, ты совсем дебил? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Аэ, приподнимаясь и тут же со стоном опускаясь обратно. — Сказок начитался, да? Я мужик, если вдруг забыл!

 — Спокойно, — Стефан примирительно выставил вперед ладони и покосился на чешую, густо украшающую скулы и шею Аэ. — Я просто предположил. Ты так… странно приболел, что…

 — Что ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем записать меня в беременные? — истерично фыркнул Аэ. — И Майки потому который день ходит вокруг меня кругами, так? Вы это вдвоем придумали, идиоты?

 — Должен же я был с кем-то посоветоваться, — пробормотал Стефан. — Мы с Элизабет еще не настолько подружились, чтобы секретничать.

 — Я же говорю — дебилы. Оба, — заключил Аэ и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

 — Но тогда что…

 — Рассинхрон у меня. Сбой части настроек. Кажется. Сам еще толком не могу понять, — устало выдохнул Аэ и добавил чуть громче: — Но такого быть не может.

 — Не может быть, потому, что…

 — Потому что у меня никогда не было полноценного синхрона, идиот. И Элизабет мне помочь не может, специализация у нее не та... Блядь, как же меня все это достало! И эти бесконечные тренировки, и эта криво сидящая трансформа, и…

 — И я особенно? — угрюмо уточнил Стефан.

 — М-м-м? — приоткрыл глаз Аэ и едва слышно пробормотал: — Нет. Да. Не знаю... Уже не знаю, Стефан.

 — Мне уйти? — после паузы поинтересовался Стефан, не решаясь прикоснуться к изначальному.

 Тот едва заметно пожал плечами, и Стефан, расценив это как разрешение остаться, осторожно уселся рядом с Аэ. Сейчас, когда он видел его в лучшем случае раз в сутки, да и то издалека,  подобная близость просто сводила с ума. Он ждал, что Аэ отодвинется или скажет что-то язвительное, но тот молчал, кусая губы.

 — Может, вызвать кого-то из ваших? Ну, вроде того парня-нулевого, что приезжал до твоего перевода к нам, — не выдержав, предложил Стефан.

 — Возможно, ты прав, я тоже думал над этим вариантом, — поднял голову Аэ.

 У него был просто невероятно усталый вид, и Стефан едва удержался от прикосновения.

 — Но мне бы не хотелось привлекать посторонних специалистов. Наверное, нужно просто успокоиться и перестать забивать себе голову глупостями вроде поискового зонда на ту сторону разлома. Не думаю, что реализация этого проекта стоит ощущения забиваемых в голову гвоздей.

 Стефан уже открыл было рот, намереваясь высказаться о бессмысленности подобной работы и наносимом ею вреде здоровью Аэ, но осекся. Ему действительно пора перестать решать за Аэ, чем тому стоит заниматься.

 — Ну, думаю, тебе виднее, стоит ли эта игра свеч. Ты же умный парень, сам в состоянии решить, — грустно улыбнувшись, произнес Стефан и натолкнулся на удивленный взгляд Аэ. — Не надо на меня так смотреть, я быстро учусь на своих ошибках и надеюсь, что ты все же сможешь меня простить.

 — Стефан, я…

 — Не надо, сейчас не подходящее время, тебе стоит отдохнуть и хотя бы немного поспать. А потом, если ты все еще будешь не против, мы поговорим.

 Больших усилий Стефану стоило проводить Аэ до двери  его нынешней комнаты и просто уйти, игнорируя настойчивое желание обнять или поцеловать на прощание.

  


Гудящая, словно пчелиный улей, база действовала Стефану на нервы. Невозможно было зайти ни в один кабинет, ни в одну лабораторию или зал, чтобы на вошедшего не набрасывались с вопросом о его мнении насчет запуска зонда в активный разлом. К тому же, ввиду того, что автором и основным разработчиком идеи был Аэ, количество атаковавших Стефана выросло в разы. Он уже устал подбирать вежливые ответы, стараясь не срываться на откровенную грубость.

 Но, чем ближе был день запуска, тем сложнее ему становилось делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. С Аэ сталось бы полезть на ту сторону вместе с зондом под мышкой, чтоб уж точно, своими глазами, увидеть другой мир. Во всяком случае, Стефан этому бы совершенно не удивился.

 — Как думаешь, Стеф, тот робот справится со своим заданием?  — задумчиво поинтересовался Майк, рассматривая группу ученых из лабсектора, столпившихся на полигоне и наблюдавших за перемещением по площадке небольшого четырехколесного механизма, оснащенного камерой и площадкой с установленными на ней манипуляторами и датчиками. Белобрысая макушка Аэ, мелькавшая то тут, то там, наводила на мысли, что этот робот справится с чем угодно. У него просто нет шансов.

 — А ты сам как  думаешь? — не сводя взгляда с площадки, ухмыльнулся Стефан.

— Я думаю, что это просто пиздец, — скривился Майк. —  Ты помнишь, какого размера синяки под глазами у красавчика? По глазам вижу, что да. А знаешь, сколько я раз видел Элизабет за последние трое суток? То-то же. Оказывает нашему гению  моральную, чтоб ее, поддержку.

 — Сочувствую, — не сдержал улыбки Стефан, прекрасно представляя, насколько заразительны идеи Аэ. — Потерпи немного, и твоя малышка Лизхен к тебе вернется.

 — Ха-ха, очень смешно. У нас реально кризис в отношениях из-за недостаточного общения, а тебе, Райли, лишь бы позубоскалить… — рявкнул Джилиган и тут же осекся. — Блядь, прости, Стеф, я не специально.

 Стефан только махнул рукой: у Майка язык далеко не всегда был соединен с мозгом, и рассчитывать на исключение в этот раз не стоило. К тому же, его собственные отношения, похоже,  окончательно рассыпались в пух и прах. Нормально поговорить с Аэ Стефану так и не удалось.

 — Ладно, проехали. И когда планируют запуск этого… агрегата? — почесав переносицу, поинтересовался Стефан.

 — Лиз говорила, что по прогнозам аналитиков подходящий по мощности разлом откроется в ближайшие двое суток, — отрапортовал Майк и, взлохматив затылок, добавил: — Короче, еще немного поштормит и все, останемся мы без работы. Некого будет нам ловить, бро, всех яйцеголовые перебьют своим роботом.

 Стефан только хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

 Аналитики не подвели. Сигнал тревоги раздался спустя тридцать шесть часов, и означал только одно: операция “Зонд” началась. Пакуясь в форменный комбинезон и запихивая в боковой карман запасной магазин, Стефан думал только о том, что Аэ, наконец, смог осуществить свою мечту изучить по полной так любимых им тварей.

 — Райли, мне ждать от вас двоих каких-либо сюрпризов? — негромко поинтересовался капитан Фортикос на выходе из раздевалки. — Надеюсь, все же не придется вас с Джилиганом вытаскивать из какой-нибудь заварухи? Это слишком важное задание, чтобы я позволил вам самовольничать. Напоминаю, мы в первой линии, “Бета” — страхует уровнем ниже.

 — Глен, все будет нормально, мы с Майком, — Стефан нашел взглядом сосредоточенно проверяющего работоспособность шлема Джилигана, кивнул сам себе, и продолжил: — Мы обещаем.

 — Смотрите мне, клоуны.

 — Вот зря он так предвзято к нам относится, — неодобрительно глядя капитану вслед, заявил Майк. — Я в жизни не позволю, чтобы с Лиззи что-то случилось, да и красавчик мне вроде не чужой.

 Стефан пожал плечами и подтолкнул Майка к выходу — до вылета оставались считанные минуты.

— Ну? Давай, давай уже, гребаная железяка! — бубнил над ухом у Стефана Майк, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от возбуждения. Впрочем, его нетерпение было обоюдным — Стефан тоже переживал, глядя, как небольшой робот медленно движется к цели. Но за метр от разлома он внезапно остановился и пронзительно запищал.

 — Блядь, только не говорите, что и у этого разлома не хватает мощности, — застонал Джилиган уже громче, пихая Стефана в бок локтем. — Неужели, такая же пустышка, как и предыдущие два?!

 Предполагалось, что исследовательская группа во главе с Аэ перед запуском робота тщательно изучит открывшиеся на запланированной территории разломы, но, к моменту прибытия на место, оттуда уже вовсю лезли далеко не дружелюбные твари, не желающие, чтобы их изучали.

 Первый разлом, извергнув из себя троих крылатых тварей, благополучно захлопнулся, не дав учёным даже приблизиться к месту возникновения. Второй, открывшийся на несколько метров севернее, продержался чуть дольше, хотя выскальзывающие оттуда приматы заставили присутствующих немного зашевелиться.

 Стефан, перед которым внезапно приземлилась горилла, сначала выматерился, а потом уже одним движением снес ей голову. С остальными в кратчайшие сроки расправились скучающие без дела “Альфы”. Впрочем Аэ, настраивающий в это время робота, даже не обратил на тварей внимания, явно целиком и полностью доверяя группе прикрытия.

 На третий прогнозируемый прорыв пространства группа во главе с Аэ возлагала особые надежды. Он должен был стать последним и, что немаловажно, самым мощным из трёх. Времени раскрытия этого разлома должно было хватить на то, чтобы робот углубился внутрь на метр-два, считал данные и вернулся обратно, дав возможность изучить записанную камерой и датчиками информацию.

 Когда в центре зала появилась яркая точка, которая за считанные секунды разрослась до трёх метров в высоту, напоминая огромные ворота, и яркий, светящийся радугой разлом полноценно развернулся, Стефан не смог сдержать дрожи. Никогда раньше он не видел, с чего все начинается, и был поражен зрелищем. Обычно оперативники попадали на место уже после открытия и больше были заняты ликвидацией угрозы, нежели созерцанием прекрасного.

 Идиллию нарушили твари, которые уже спустя мгновение бодро полезли из разлома. Огромные, под два метра в высоту, приматы с уже знакомыми Стефану модификациями передних конечностей высыпались из отверстия под ноги людям. Заскучавшие без дела “Альфы” с энтузиазмом взялись за дело.

 Расчистка территории заняла не так много времени, и вскоре робот был установлен на стартовую позицию. Однако, остановился, едва начав движение.

 — Ну, и чего он застыл? — чуть ли не пританцовывал на месте Майк. Стефан хмуро на него покосился, но промолчал, рассчитывая, что если не провоцировать Джилигана, то он не заведет по новой свое нытье об Элизабет. Слушать истории о чужом счастье было неприятно, даже если это был его лучший друг, у которого наконец-то появился любимый человек.

 — Майки, успокойся уже! — не выдержал стоявший чуть в стороне Энди Хэндриксон. — Из-за твоих комментариев нихрена не слышно, что там происходит.

 — Так подойди ближе или лучше чисти уши по утрам. Между прочим, мне тоже интересно, — огрызнулся Джилиган на полтона тише. — Короче, я пошел к кэпу, он точно в курсе, что да как, — и, распихивая локтями всех на своем пути, он принялся пробираться ближе к разлому. Стефан пожевал губу и двинулся за ним.

 — Нет, это совершенно недопустимо! — возмущенно размахивал планшетом Аэ, попутно что-то показывая на нем своему коллеге. — Нам нужно продолжить эксперимент! Правда, я не знаю еще каким образом…

 — Может, стоит перенастроить модуль движения? Камеры-то работают исправно, — раздалось со стороны одного из ассистентов несмелое предложение. Стефан, отметив, что все равно не знает говорившего, вновь переключил внимание на Аэ.

 — Не уверен, — почесал переносицу Аэ. — Это займет слишком много времени. А под новый разлом придется производить новые расчеты. Надо придумать что-то другое. К тому же, Энтони, камера с датчиками вполне работоспособны, вон, полюбуйтесь, какую разноцветную красоту показывают. Знать бы еще, что это.

 На одной половине экрана, установленного на небольшой платформе, действительно транслировалась мешанина красок, в то время как вторую занимали столбцы цифр, постоянно меняющих свое значение.

 — А, может… подтолкнуть его чем-то? Например, другим роботом? У вас ведь есть запасной аппарат? — привлекая внимание, произнес капитан Фортикос.

 — Шутите? Этот зонд в единственном экземпляре, — приподнял бровь Аэ. — Да и, боюсь, что механические устройства могут точно так же отказаться работать в условиях дестабилизационного поля прорыва, — и добавил, видя, как оживились присутствующие: —  А просто палка не поможет, это вам не картонную коробку пинать.

 — Может, автоматом? Толкнем его разок-другой и все дела,  — не выдержал Джилиган, похлопав себя по креплению автомата на плече.

 — Угу, а вдруг у тебя палец с крючка соскочит? Что тогда? Прострелишь нахрен бесценное оборудование? — едко уточнил у него Аэ, но Майк, казалось, нимало не смутился.

 — Я ж не идиот, держаться надо за приклад, а не…

 — Майки, хватит фантазировать, мы не будем толкать зонд автоматом и точка, — рявкнул капитан Фортикос. — Это опасно.

 — Глен прав, это опасно. Никто из нас не знает, как поведет себя разлом, — поджал губы Аэ и вздохнул. — Но, в любом случае, надо быстрее что-то решать, мы теряем время.

 — Значит, остается только один вариант. Доброволец, — вздохнул Энтони. — Капитан, возможно ли, что кто-то из ваших парней захочет поучаствовать в операции? Разумеется, исключительно по собственному желанию, мы не имеем права настаивать, но наука…

 — Повторяю, я бы не хотел привлекать личный состав к исполнению несоответствующего задания. Они и так ежедневно рискуют жизнью.

 — Но тут ничего сложного делать не надо. Нужно если не перенести, так хоть подкатить ближе к разлому робота и проследить, чтобы датчик вошел внутрь поля. И все.

 — Повторяю еще раз, — сквозь зубы процедил капитан, — я против. Но если кто-то действительно хочет принять участие, то…

 Аэ закусил губу, в то время как за спиной капитана уже началось обсуждение того, кто бы мог рискнуть и отправиться вместе с роботом к разлому.

 — Анхель, время! — напомнил о необходимости скорее принимать решение Энтони. — Так что, мы ищем добровольца?

 — Можно попробовать, — решительно выдохнул Аэ. — Но в целях безопасности стоит выбрать кого-то с антропоморфным строением трансформы, чтобы, в случае чего, не повредить зонд.

 — Тогда у нас не так много вариантов, — сощурившись, быстро оглядел “Альф” капитан Фортикос и нехотя произнес. — Рубис, Джилиган и… Райли. У остальных верхние конечности слишком сильно модифицированы. Можно, конечно, запросить состав “Беты”, что у них там с трансформой,  но…

 — Я пойду. Это вполне реально, да и ничего сложного делать не надо.

 — Что-о?! Стефан, ты сдурел?! Никуда ты не пойдешь, — Аэ буквально подпрыгнул на месте, едва не выронив планшет. — Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

 — Аэ, ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, что я отлично справлюсь с этим заданием. К тому же, я прекрасно осознаю, насколько это важно для тебя и…

 — Стефан… — попытался образумить его Аэ, но Стефан был непреклонен.

 Они практически не общались последние несколько недель. Те редкие, случайные встречи в коридорах базы были не в счет. Каждый вечер, лежа в пустой постели, Стефан с надеждой прислушивался к доносящимся из коридора звукам, подспудно представляя, что происходящее лишь сон. Нелепый, жуткий и ужасно реалистичный кошмар, который стал реальностью.

 Он понимал, что Аэ  и без того слишком часто шел на уступки, раз за разом соглашался потерпеть, мирился с непростым характером Стефана. Он иронично вздыхал, выслушивая очередные сцены ревности, что стали практически неотъемлемой частью их отношений, поддерживал, когда Стефану казалось, что все вокруг против него.

 Он слишком много отдавал, получая взамен в разы меньше.

 И у Стефана был единственный шанс доказать, что желания Аэ, его мечты и увлечения так же важны для него, как свои собственные.

 — У нас мало времени, Аэ, так что хватит спорить, — решительно оборвал поток возражений изначального Стефан. — Говори, что нужно делать.

Робот был не столько тяжелым, сколько неудобным. Его манипуляторы, расположенные на подвижной платформе высотой около полуметра, существенно мешали приподнять аппарат над землей, а потому Стефан банально толкал робота впереди себя, следя, чтобы все камеры были направлены на разлом. Времени действительно оставалось очень мало — переливчатое сияние, струящееся из разлома, становилось все тусклее, радужные искры, скользящие по его краю, замедлялись, да и сам размер прорыва заметно уменьшался.

 — Стефан, я прошу тебя, будь осторожен, — голос Аэ дрожал, но команды, которые он отдавал ассистентам, звучали твердо и уверенно. Стефан ободряюще ему улыбнулся и сделал еще шаг вперед. Манипуляторы без малейшего сопротивления почти наполовину погрузились в радужное нутро разлома.

 — Ничего не понимаю… Анхель, вы это видите?! — Стефан едва подавил желание обернуться на вопль Энтони. Он не видел впереди совершенно ничего интересного, но, видимо, камеры транслировали совершенно другую картинку. И, повинуясь последующим указаниям от того же Энтони, Стефан послушно повернул робота чуть правее.

 От зыбкого марева сверкающих красок кружилась голова, и Стефан машинально сделал шаг вперед.

 И еще шаг.

 И еще, ощущая, как его буквально затягивает внутрь разлома.

 В ушах звенело, все инстинкты буквально вопили об опасности, и Стефан каждой клеточкой тела ощущал, как трансформа сама наползает поверх него, покрывая кожу плотной броней. Прорыв пространства с каждой секундой сужался все сильнее, а у Стефана не было ни малейшей возможности сделать хоть что-то.

 Его затягивало внутрь, и он даже не мог позвать на помощь.

 В какой-то момент Стефан перестал понимать, где он, и что вокруг происходит, лишь радужные круги мелькали перед глазами. Где-то вдалеке пульсировал огонь, яркий, поглощающий, стирающий страх и недоверие... Кто-то кого-то звал, но разобрать слова не получалось, а потом они вообще слились в монотонный гул.

 Все, кроме движения вперед, внутрь радуги, стало бессмысленным.

 Яркая, сияющяя фиолетово-стальная точка возникла перед его глазами, и Стефану нестерпимо захотелось к ней прикоснуться. Она манила, звала за собой, и Стефан, отчего-то уверенный, что это самое важное в мире, из последних сил потянулся к ней…

 — ...Стефан?! Стефан, очнись! Стефан, пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю, ты не можешь…

В себя Стефан пришел в уже привычной за многие годы обстановке. В палате, опутанный сетью капельниц и датчиков.

 По телу разливалось непривычное, пульсирующее в такт биению сердца тепло, а в голове едва слышно шептал смутно знакомый голос, но отчего-то Стефану казалось, что он принадлежит не ему, а проникает извне, ввинчиваясь в каждую клеточку его тела. Он несколько раз открыл, а потом закрыл глаза, привыкая к освещению, надеясь, что галлюцинации исчезнут вместе с цветными кругами перед глазами. Но голос  стал только громче, и Стефан даже смог разобрать произносимое им свое имя.

 — Стефан?! Очнулся?! — Раздалось в голове и буквально спустя секунду дверь палаты распахнулась, и Аэ, на ходу натягивая на плечи халат, влетел внутрь. — Ты…

 Стефан  с трудом сосредоточился на вошедшем изначальном. Что-то в нем было не так, но Стефан не сразу смог понять, что именно. Он прищурился, концентрируя внимание, и не поверил своим глазами: растрепанный и взъерошенный, изначальный выглядел непривычно, а  лицо и видимые участки кожи Аэ были покрыты серебристым кружевом чешуи.

 — Знаешь, Стефан, ты… — воинственно начал изначальный.

 Его голос отдавался в ушах Стефана эхом — он звучал, когда изначальный открывал рот, и, в то же время, словно возникал внутри его головы, но на доли мгновений раньше. И биение второго “сердца” звучало в унисон с его собственным.

 — Ты понимаешь, насколько безрассудно поступил, сунувшись в тот разлом? Тебе что — жить надоело?  Да ты… ты… — С каждой произнесенной фразой его голос звучал все громче и громче, он словно готов был вот-вот взорваться. Но, когда Стефану стало казаться, что его голова сейчас лопнет изнутри от криков Аэ, тот замолчал, выдержал недолгую паузу и выдохнул едва слышно: —  Ты, вообще, понимаешь, как я переживал за тебя?.. Ты мог погибнуть.

 — Успокойся… пожалуйста... — сглотнув комок, прохрипел Стефан. Эхо чужого сердцебиения сводило с ума.

 — Тяжело говорить? Воды? — с готовностью подался вперед Аэ, оглядывая палату в поисках графина с водой.

 — Нет… У меня… в ушах… звенит…

 — Оу, ты об этом, — с облегчением выдохнул Аэ. — Потерпи немного, это скоро пройдет. Я так перепугался, когда ты начал проваливаться в разлом, что, кажется, снес напрочь блокировку ментальной связи... И это помогло. Наверное. Ты совершенно ни на что не реагировал, — помолчав, добавил он. — Я очень испугался.

 Стефан честно попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но в голове был лишь вязкий радужный туман, путающий мысли. И что-то важное там, вдалеке. Или кто-то.

 — Не помню… ничего. Расскажи хоть… что… было.

 — Ничего веселого, — вновь нахмурившись, поджал губы Аэ. — Первые шестьдесят секунд все шло по плану, потом ты перестал реагировать на команды и, надев трансформу, с ускорением двинулся внутрь разлома. Будто тебя кто-то тянул… Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

 Стефан покачал головой. Его воспоминания заканчивались на том моменте, как он прикоснулся к зонду, и вновь возобновлялись уже тут, в палате. Он помнил то, что было раньше: их ссору, свои переживания, но они были такими размытыми, словно покрытыми радужной пленкой.

 — Ладно, это, в принципе, не важно. Главное, что теперь с тобой все в порядке, —  медленно произнес Аэ, словно желая убедить в этом самого себя. Правда, его голос звучал не очень уверенно. — А память, я думаю, вернется.

 Стефан пожал плечами. Его не особо волновали воспоминания о том, как он чуть не отправился неизвесно куда в бессознательном состоянии. Хотя ученые базы могли бы с ним поспорить.

 Он больше переживал, что мог забыть что-то другое, важное, касающееся его и Аэ. Он слушал негромкий голос Аэ, рассказывающего о том, как и что они ему кололи, чтобы привести в чувство, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что происходящее все же неправильно. Перемешанные воспоминания мешали сосредоточиться.

 — А ты? Как… как твое... здоровье? — внезапно перебив Аэ, произнес Стефан, выбрав из немногих доступных сейчас воспоминаний единственное, кажущееся сейчас самым важным. Аэ, конечно, выглядел вполне неплохо уже во время операции, но, зная его, можно было предположить что угодно. Сейчас-то Стефан прекрасно видел темные круги у него под глазами и, как символ волнения, чешую, которая все еще украшала его скулы и шею. — Ты же... себя… плохо чувствовал… последнее время... и я настаиваю... чтобы ты показался специалисту… ну, из ваших... Это ненормально, когда…

 Он говорил медленно, с трудом произнося слова, но Аэ терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит.

 — Стефан, со мной все нормально. Честно, — Аэ широко улыбнулся, но улыбка все равно вышла немного вымученной. — Это не рассинхрон и не беременность, которую вы с Майком так оперативно у меня диагностировали. Это мой организм так реагировал на трансформационную перестройку, вызванную моей, скажем так, дополнительной мутацией. Ну, и нервные переживания из-за наших… сложностей добавили мне несколько неприятных минут.

 — Минут? — вспомнив зеленеющего от боли Аэ, Стефан даже приподнялся на кровати и тут же рухнул обратно, заботливо поддерживаемый изначальным. Когда дышать стало легче, Стефан вновь перевел взгляд на Аэ, ожидая его объяснений.

 — Ну, хорошо-хорошо, дней... Ла-а-адно, месяц, это продолжалось почти месяц. Теперь ты доволен? — дернул щекой Аэ, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. — Прости, это сейчас не существенно.

 — Так с тобой... точно…  все…  хорошо? Не... тошнит?

 — Стефан, я готов повторить тебе это сотню раз, если потребуется, — почесав переносицу, медленно произнес Аэ. — Да, я себя чувствую нормально и все стабильно. Ну, почти. А твоя голова, кстати, как? Полегчало? Я стараюсь не обрывать все резко, так что еще несколько дней ты будешь слышать мои отголоски.

 Стефан прислушался к себе. Голос Аэ действительно стихал в его голове, избавляя его от того жуткого ощущения бесконечного эха, сводившего его с ума.

 — Угу, вроде бы…

 — Это хорошо, — вновь слабо улыбнулся Аэ. — Это просто отлично… Знаешь, как мы испугались? Трансформа слетела, едва тебя вытащили из разлома, на тебе не было ни царапины, а ты никак не приходил в себя… Я бы не простил себе, если бы с тобой что-то случилось.

 — Успокойся… все… хорошо, — жалея, что не может обнять его, выдохнул Стефан. Перед глазами временами все еще мелькали цветные круги, но Аэ, к счастью, он видел четко и ясно. И чувствовал, что было еще приятнее.  — Аэ…

— Что? — с готовностью вскинулся тот.

 — Ты можешь… дать мне… руку?

 Осторожно, стараясь не сдвинуть трубки капельниц, Аэ накрыл его ладонь своей и едва ощутимо сжал. Серебряная вязь чешуи на его запястье тут же словно  впиталась в кожу, оставив после себя едва заметный след. Стефан улыбнулся.

 — Спасибо.

 — Всегда пожалуйста… Эмн, Стефан? Помнишь, ты говорил, что, если я захочу, то мы еще раз обсудим происходящее между нами? Так вот, я понимаю, что сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время, но…

 — Говори, — вымученно улыбнулся Стефан. У него не было сил возражать, если бы Аэ решил оставить его навсегда. Единственное, о чем бы он тогда жалел, так это то, что не остался там, в разломе. Глупо, но он все еще не придумал тех самых слов.

 — Знаешь… Я очень испугался, когда на мгновение мне показалось, что я потерял тебя. Это были самые долгие секунды в моей жизни. Там, у разлома, ты смотрел сквозь меня, и я боялся, что не смогу дозваться, что ты не захочешь возвращаться вместе со мной… Я боялся тебя потерять. И до сих пор боюсь. Ты меня… простишь?

 Стефан крепко сжал ладонь Аэ в своей.

 — Люблю тебя.

 Аэ улыбнулся  и, наклонившись, легко прикоснулся губами к губам Стефана.

 — И я.

 — Аэ…

 — М-м-м? Что?

 — У меня есть… одно… условие…

 — Какое? — Аэ дернулся, и Стефан едва не задохнулся от ощущения тревоги, волной накрывшего его.

 — Твои подушка… и одеяло. У нас… не ночлежка…

 Закатив глаза, изначальный едва слышно фыркнул и показал Стефану кулак, пробормотав, что будет ему и подушка, и одеяло, и все, что он только захочет.

 Сейчас, когда Аэ был рядом, Стефану было легко и спокойно, он готов был так пролежать хоть весь день, но один вопрос все еще навязчиво бился в голове, мешая полностью наслаждаться ситуацией.

 — А робот?.. Он… — С трудом шевеля губами, поинтересовался Стефан.

 — Остался там, — криво улыбнулся Аэ, не отпуская его руки. — Его затянуло внутрь.

 — Прости... я обещал... что…

 — Стефан, ты можешь мне не верить, но мне реально похуй, что там с тем роботом стало. Главное это ты, — выдохнул, прижавшись лбом к виску Стефана, Аэ.

 Стефан вымученно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не отключиться.

 — Так, хватит на сегодня вопросов. Отдыхай, Стефан, тебе нужно набираться сил, — Аэ поднялся и направился к выходу, но у двери остановился и, обернувшись, произнес: — Если ты так переживаешь за развитие науки, то, думаю, тебя должен успокоить тот факт, что переданного камерами за те три минуты материала хватит не на один год изучения.

 Стефан растянул губы в улыбке: ближайшие несколько лет Аэ будет чем себя занять, а значит,  их семейная жизнь в безопасности.

_30.06.2014 — 16.06.2016_

 


End file.
